


Иронический парадокс Стэппа

by Caritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Post 3a
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Саммари:</b> <i>«Всеобщая склонность к глупости превращает любое достижение в невероятное чудо».</i></p><div>
  <p>(с) Джон Пол Стэпп.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Иронический парадокс Стэппа

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stapp's Ironical Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123222) by [SwimmingSwans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimmingSwans/pseuds/SwimmingSwans). 



> **Бета:** Kurt Hummel

– С вами говорит автоответчик ... 925-717-3261...  
Ого! А он-то ожидал услышать «Номер, который вы набрали...» Стайлз был почти уверен, что Дерек при первой же возможности избавится от старого телефона и купит новый. Именно этого от засранца Дерека Хейла и стоило ожидать.  
– ... пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение после сигнала...  
Может, и правда попытаться?  
– Эм... привет, Дерек, – начинает Стайлз. – Это Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински, я из... хм, да. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты меня, наверное, помнишь. А может, и нет. Не знаю. Ты вроде как... – он откашливается. – У нас в заповеднике появились хульдры, и Дитон сказал, что у твоей матери для них был магический амулет. Дитон думает, что амулет не должен был пострадать от огня, потому что... ну, он магический. Хотел узнать у тебя, что с ним могло случиться. Я бы не просил, если бы это не было так важно... и... эээм... вот и все. Перезвони мне. Пока.  
Ладно, вышло не так уж плохо, хотя, если честно, Стайлз сомневается, что в ближайшее время Дерек ответит. Может, стоило попытать удачи с Корой? У них вроде как возникла связь, когда он делал ей искусственное дыхание.  
Вроде как.  
У Айзека наверняка есть ее номер. Собственно говоря, именно Айзеку и стоило бы звонить Хейлам. Он жил с ними – а значит, Дерек его как-то терпел. У Скотта тоже было бы больше шансов. Скотта Дерек как минимум уважал. Теперь, похоже, все уважали Скотта. А Стайлза, в свою очередь, Дерек не уважал... и не терпел. Стайлзу доставалось «Заткнись, Стайлз», или «Убирайся, Стайлз», или «Убери это, Стайлз», или «Заткнись, Стайлз», или «Если ты сейчас не заткнешься сам, я тебя заставлю. Навсегда».  
Но, по крайней мере, Дерек с ним разговаривал. А не просто толкал или бил. Прогресс, правда?

Дерек отвечает.  
На следующий день между третьим и четвертым уроком Стайлз проверяет телефон и видит сообщение. От Дерека Хейла.  
_Дерек Х. (3:12) Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Я знаю, что у нее была банковская ячейка, но не знаю, где именно, и у меня нет ключа._  
Ладно, это уже что-то.

Через неделю, вопреки здравому смыслу, Стайлз звонит снова и оставляет еще одно сообщение.  
– Привет, Дерек, – говорит Стайлз. – Это снова я. Я... я хотел сказать, что мы нашли ячейку и решили проблему с хульдрами. Амулет помог, так что спасибо, наверное, – Стайлз чешет в затылке. – У нас все в порядке... если тебе интересно, хотя тебе наверняка нет никакого дела. Ты, наверное, вообще не хотел слушать о наших проблемах. Я бы хотел услышать, но ты же не я. Тебя можно даже назвать моей противоположностью, поэтому и хотеть ты должен совершено противоположного, да? В этот раз никто не пострадал, – все равно продолжает Стайлз. – Хотя меня пару часов держали в заложниках. Скотт и Эллисон так и не сошлись снова, поэтому достается всегда мне. За последние два месяца меня похищали шесть раз. Хотя в этот раз было не так уж плохо. Мой похититель, хульдеркарл, его звали Магнус, угощал меня крекерами с корицей – и, чувак, крекеры с корицей – самые потрясные! И он был очень симпатичным, я знаю, что понравился ему, но я все представлял, куда бы деть хвост. Айзек у него хвоста даже не заметил, так что случайно.... биииииииип.  
Такое случается со Стайлзом. Чаще, чем ему хочется признавать. Он размышляет, стоит ли снова перезванивать, и наконец решает, что это необходимо: он не сказал самого главного.  
– Привет. Меня прервали, и я так и не сказал, почему... – Стайлз делает глубокий вдох. – Амулет был не единственным в ячейке. Но мне не хотелось копаться в ее вещах. Если бы что-то такое осталось от моей матери… мне бы не понравилось, если бы чужие в них рылись. Это как-то... неправильно, и я не хотел... выказать неуважение. Дай мне знать, если захочешь, чтобы я переслал ее содержимое тебе или Коре. Или отдал Питеру, а может, уничтожил. В общем, вот. Пока.

Стайлз выжидает три недели, надеясь, что Дерек все-таки ответит, а потом отправляет смс, не решаясь звонить снова. Его и так перекашивает, когда он вспоминает о тех идиотских голосовых сообщениях. _  
Стайлз С. (10:14) Так она нужна тебе или нет?  
Дерек Х. (10:52) Что?  
Стайлз С. (10:55) Что мне нужно сделать с вещами?  
Дерек Х. (10:57) Какими вещами?  
Стайлз С. (10:57) Теми самыми.  
Стайлз С. (10:58) Ты слушал сообщения, которые я отправил?  
Дерек Х. (11:11) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (11:12) Серьезно?  
Дерек Х. (11:30) Прослушал первое и удалил второе.  
Стайлз С. (11:30) Почему?  
Стайлз С. (11:31) Это был не просто дружеский звонок.  
Дерек Х. (11:37) Ты нес чушь. Я не думал, что это важно.  
Дерек Х. (12:05) Речь о банковской ячейке?  
Дерек Х. (12:12) Зачем мне она?  
Дерек Х. (12:28) Что в ней?  
Дерек Х. (12:45) Стайлз?  
Дерек Х. (12:50) Возьми трубку, Стайлз.  
Дерек Х. (12:54) Возьми трубку! _

Дерек даже глупее, чем выглядит, раз думает, что может указывать ему. Хейла проще игнорировать сейчас, когда он не прячется в темноте, не заливает кровью сидение его машины и физически не может дотянуться до Стайлза с другого конца страны. Впрочем, его это, похоже, не останавливает: красочные сообщения с не особо замысловатыми угрозами продолжают прибывать. Или Дерек не понимает, что их эффект снижается из-за расстояния, или же ему плевать. Скорее всего, последнее.  
Поэтому в ближайшее время Стайлз отвечать на звонки Дерека не будет, это точно.  
И все же любопытство побеждает, когда он видит высветившийся на экране незнакомый номер.  
– Алло? – отзывается он, не удержавшись.  
– Ты сломал мне брата, – сообщает в ответ знакомый голос.  
– Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, – бесстрастно проговаривает Стайлз.  
– Чушь. Что ты сказал Дереку?  
– Ничего. А что такое? – интересуется он, чуть оживившись. – Он разозлился?  
– Он просто вылетел из квартиры. Сказал, что отправляется на ночную пробежку.  
Стайлз усмехается.  
– И брови хмурил? По шкале от одного до десяти – насколько сердитым он выглядел?  
– На семерку, наверное, – подумав, отвечает Кора. – Но это только потому, что сегодня выдался хреновый день.  
– Еще бы, – соглашается Стайлз. – Разве у Дерека Хейла бывают другие?  
– Скажи спасибо, что мы от тебя за три тысячи километров, – на полном серьезе говорит Кора.  
– О, я этому очень рад, – в тон отвечает Стайлз. – Правда, – потому что Хейлы доставляют одни неприятности, и чем меньше их в его жизни – тем лучше.  
– Значит, он переписывался с тобой, – произносит Кора так, как будто это своего рода открытие.  
– Ну да, – Стайлз чешет бровь. – Наверное.  
– Потому что он это отрицал.  
Другого от Дерека Хейла не стоило и ожидать.  
– А ты не смогла определить, что он врет?  
– Мы можем контролировать свое сердцебиение, – фыркает Кора. – Детский лепет. Этому можно научиться.  
– Я тоже тренировался, – небрежно заявляет Стайлз. – На детекторе лжи в участке.  
Можно было бы подумать, что шериф будет против подобных развлечений сына, но на самом деле именно он это и предложил. Чем не еще один способ провести время вместе?  
– И какие у тебя дела с моим братом? – на удивление терпеливо снова спрашивает Кора. – Зачем ты ему писал?  
– Мы нашли коробку в камере хранения несколько недель назад, – поясняет Стайлз. – Она принадлежала вашей матери, и я… я подумал, что, может быть, вам захочется ее получить.  
– Ты шутишь, что ли? Даже ты не можешь быть таким идиотом.  
– Идиотом? Ты только что назвала меня идиотом? – Стайлз теряется. Почему у нее такой тон, будто он сделал что-то не так?  
– Да, я назвала тебя идиотом, – отвечает Кора, – и только чтобы не называть тебя чертовым кретином, хотя это определение подходит тебе лучше всего. Серьезно, Стайлз? Ты должен был понимать, как много для нас значат эти вещи. И почему, черт возьми, ты ждал несколько недель, чтобы попытаться вернуть их законным владельцам? Естественно, что Дерек разозлился. Он наверняка решил, что ты уже выставил мамины вещи на eBay.  
– Если он не доверяет мне содержимое этого сейфа, ему надо было сразу об этом сказать, – возмущается Стайлз. – Я оставил ему сообщение на следующий день после того, как коробка попала к нам в руки. Это было почти месяц назад. Не моя вина, что он удалил сообщение.  
– И ты правда обиделся? – удивляется Кора. – Я наверняка тоже удаляла бы твои сообщения.  
– Сначала я думал позвонить тебе, – признается Стайлз. – Но Айзек отказался давать твой номер телефона.  
– Это потому что у Айзека его нет.  
– Он пытался мне его продать.  
– И сколько?.. – Кора внезапно замолкает, и Стайлз слышит шум на заднем плане.  
– Все нормально?  
– Вообще-то… Стайлз, ты не мог бы минуту подождать?  
– Попытаюсь, – честно отвечает он – и уже через пару секунд начинает мерить шагами комнату.  
Ожидание растягивается больше, чем на минуту, но Стайлз не вешает трубку, пытаясь расшифровать странные звуки на другом конце линии – приглушенные слова, беспорядочный топот и какой-то пронзительный писк. И не удивляется, когда голос, который наконец доносится из трубки, принадлежит не Коре, а одному волку-неудачнику.  
– Стайлз… – рычит Дерек.  
– Дерек, – коротко отвечает Стайлз, пытаясь скрыть свое раздражение. – Как ночная пробежка?  
– Почему ты, блядь, не берешь трубку? – требовательно спрашивает Дерек. – Я тебе звонил три раза!  
– А почему ты не прослушал мое сообщение? – интересуется в ответ Стайлз, чувствуя, как в нем закипает злость. – Я оставил его несколько недель назад.  
– Это не то же самое. Для моего звонка были весомые причины.  
И после всего произошедшего Дерек до сих пор не воспринимает его всерьез.  
– А ты решил, что у меня нет серьезной причины, чтобы тебе позвонить, – это скорее утверждение, чем вопрос. – Считаешь мои сообщения чем-то вроде спама?  
И с чего бы Стайлзу после почти целого года радиомолчания звонить Дереку по какому-то пустяку? Они не были друзьями. Они ни разу не пересекались с тех пор, как Хейлы уехали из Бикон Хиллз. У Стайлза даже не было его номера телефона – пришлось просить у Скотта.  
Дерек снова раздраженно рычит.  
– Брось, Стайлз. Откуда мне было знать, что ты не будешь снова цирк устраивать?  
– Ты считаешь меня клоуном? – если бы Стайлз мог дотянуться до Дерека через телефонную трубку, то с удовольствием съездил бы ему сейчас по физиономии. – Если я здесь единственный человек с чувством юмора, это не значит, что я клоун!  
– Я этого и не говорил, – идет на попятную Дерек.  
– Ты на это намекал, – возмущается Стайлз. – Намекал!  
– Ты бессвязно что-то бормотал! – кричит в ответ Дерек. – Откуда мне было знать, что второе сообщение будет другим? Ты никогда не затыкаешься.  
– Ну и что? Если я много говорю, еще не значит, что я не скажу что-то важное.  
– Важное нужно было говорить в первом же сообщении. Удалить второе, потому что первое оказалось чушью, – вполне справедливо.  
Пусть этот чертов Дерек Хейл идет, нахрен, к медведям. Он настолько нелепый, что это даже не смешно, и со Стайлза довольно.  
– Господи, – бормочет он, ероша волосы ладонью. – Ты невыносим. Совершенно невыносим. Ничего другого от тебя и не ждал.  
– Прибереги всю драму для того, кто это может оценить, ладно?  
Стайлзу снова вдруг хочется его задушить.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – отвечает он почти искренне.  
– А мне все еще плевать, – парирует Дерек.  
– Но на коробку не плевать? – уточняет Стайлз. Кора, похоже, считала ее достаточно важной.  
Дерек шумно выдыхает, прежде чем ответить:  
– Да, на нее не плевать.  
– Потому что я всегда могу передать ее Питеру, – пустая угроза, но ее вполне достаточно, чтобы разозлить и без того сердитого оборотня.  
– Ты не посмеешь, – медленно произносит Дерек. – Ты ненавидишь Питера.  
– Не знаю… – едко тянет Стайлз. – Твой дядя может быть убийцей и социопатом, но я помню, как он угощал меня арбузными [Джолли Рэнчер](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/69/Jolly_Ranchers.jpg), когда похитил на втором курсе, – и это правда.  
– Чтобы ты знал, Стайлз, именно поэтому никто не воспринимает тебя всерьез. Если хочешь уважения – тебе пора перестать вести себя так, будто все это для тебя одна большая шутка.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза:  
– Прости, что не хожу постоянно мрачным и злым.  
– Повзрослей, – огрызается Дерек. – Что бы ты себе ни думал, никому не нравится твой сарказм.  
Неправда. Люди любят его сарказм. Стайлз Стилински офигенно остроумный.  
– Я жалею, что вообще тебе позвонил.  
– Молодец. Просто придержи коробку для меня. Увидимся через три дня.  
– Я… ч-ч-что? – заикаясь, выдавливает Стайлз. – Повторишь еще раз?  
– Я приеду за коробкой, – говорит Дерек, как что-то само собой разумеющееся.  
– Я могу просто отправить почтой.  
У Дерека нет причин возвращаться в Бикон Хиллз. Ни одной.  
– Я не доверяю почтовой службе.  
О господи! Он это серьезно? Уж если кто и ломал все подряд…  
– Ты понимаешь, что между нами сорок пять часов езды на машине?  
– И тридцать пять минут на такси до аэропорта, – отвечает Дерек, и Стайлз слышит в его голосе идиотскую улыбку. – Кто говорил о машине?

_Стайлз С. (4:15) Во сколько приземляется твой самолет?  
Дерек Х. (4:23) Вовремя.  
Стайлз С. (4:23) Спасибо, засранец. Очень информативно.  
Дерек Х. (4:33) Как тебе вообще удалось найти ее?  
Стайлз С. (4:33) Мы ограбили банк.  
Дерек Х. (4:34) Правда?  
Стайлз С. (4:34) Нет. Отец сделал пару звонков и потянул за нужные ниточки.  
Стайлз С. (4:46) Начинаю думать, что ты правильно сделал, что отказался от услуг почты.  
Дерек Х. (4:46) ???  
Стайлз С. (4:47) Эта штука странно вибрирует.  
Стайлз С. (4:47) А у людей на почте очень нечестные глаза.  
Дерек Х. (4:48) Буду иметь в виду._

Дело в том, что Стайлз действительно не хочет, чтобы Дерек возвращался в Бикон Хиллз. Потому что Дерек – ходячая неприятность. Нет, конечно, после отъезда Дерека странные вещи продолжали происходить – странностей в их жизни стало еще больше, – но с ними можно было справиться. А Стайлз впечатлительный. Нет, он не боится Дерека. Может быть, немного опасается, но не боится. Уже нет. Дерек просто давил своей мрачностью, и, когда Стайлз проводил слишком много времени в его компании, то чувствовал это чужое горе, и у него вызывавшее воспоминания, которые хотелось бы забыть.  
Питер как-то сказал, что потерять члена стаи – не то же самое, что потерять семью. Предположительно – это еще хуже. Словно лишиться руки.  
Но в этот раз Стайлз не поверил его словам. Откуда ему знать? Семья и была его стаей. Неужели он ждал, что Стайлз поверит в то, что смерть Бойда повлияла на Дерека сильнее, чем на Стайлза – смерть матери?  
Стайлз помнит, как навещал маму в больнице. Помнит, как она все больше слабела, помнит, как держал ее за руку. Помнит, как она сжала ладонь особенно сильно, а потом отпустила. Помнит, как по кардиомонитору поползла ровная линия и мама в последний раз вздохнула. Помнит, как отец рыдал за закрытыми дверями, когда думал, что Стайлз играет на улице или спит. А потом пришла очередь приступов паники. Интересно, а у Дерека были такие после пожара? Интересно, что сделает с ним Дерек, если у Стайлза хватит духу спросить?  
Блядь, да всего лишь звук голоса Дерека напоминает ему об ужасе, который он испытал, когда психованная учительница английского похитила его отца.  
Поэтому нет, Стайлзу не очень хочется еще и увидеть его лицо. Не то чтобы у Дерека было некрасивое лицо. У него, конечно, всегда сердитое выражение и расстояние между глазами чуть больше положенного, но Дерек все равно один из самых красивых людей, которых Стайлз встречал в реальной жизни.  
За исключением тех случаев, когда он улыбается: у него очень странная улыбка. Наверное, поэтому он такой мрачный. Когда он улыбается, то становится похож на тролля.  
– Ты пялишься, – врывается Дерек в его размышления. – Перестань пялиться.  
Стайлз фыркает.  
– И это говорит парень, который так профессионально прячется в тени, словно этим и зарабатывает на жизнь. А бывали дни, когда…  
– Знаешь, я на секунду забыл, почему ты мне не нравишься, – холодно замечает Дерек. – Спасибо за напоминание.  
– Обращайся, – отвечает Стайлз – и усмехается. Потому что знает, что его собственная улыбка – безупрееееечная.  
– Вы невыносимы, – говорит Кора. Она выглядит офигенно горячо в своей майке камуфляжной расцветки. – А мне не стоило уезжать из Нью-Йорка.  
– Я рад, что ты приехала, – сообщает ей Стайлз. – Ты всегда нравилась мне больше своего брата.  
– Да? – Кора улыбается и вызывающе выгибает бровь.– И почему же?  
– У нас с тобой был особый момент.  
– Момент, – эхом повторяет Дерек и выглядит совершенно не впечатленным. – Ты помнишь особый момент со Стайлзом Стилински? – спрашивает он Кору.  
– Нет, – ровно отвечает она.  
– В машине скорой помощи, – пытается напомнить Стайлз.  
Кора хмурится:  
– Какой скорой помощи?  
– В больнице. Ничего страшного, что ты не помнишь. Ты была тогда без сознания. Мертвой, вообще-то. Но, поверь мне, момент был.  
– Вот как, – Кора делает глоток кофе и задумчиво произносит: – Я подумала, что, может быть, ты говоришь о ночи в лофте. Или когда мы днем были в твоей спальне.  
Дерек кривится, как будто проглотил лимон. И все равно это лучше его улыбки. Да, образ хмурого волка гораздо лучше улыбающегося Хейла.  
– Что, прости? – переспрашивает Дерек, а Кора рядом с ним давится кофе.  
– Я сказал это вслух, да? – уточняет Стайлз, безуспешно пытаясь не краснеть.  
– Да, – подтверждает Дерек. – Вслух.  
– У тебя дурацкая улыбка, – поясняет Стайлз, потому что, судя по всему, у него нет чувства самосохранения. – Ты тогда похож на умственно отсталого серийного убийцу... ну, вместо обычного убийцы, – он откашливается перед тем, как добавить: – Но, если тебя это немного подбодрит, ты все равно очень привлекательный.  
Подбадривает не очень, судя по испепеляющему взгляду Дерека, ставшему откровенно недружелюбным. Такое себе сексуальное лицо серийного убийцы. Стайлз знаком с этим выражением слишком хорошо.  
Дерек прищуривается:  
– Если не перестанешь болтать, я воплощу в жизнь свое обещание.  
– Какое? – хмурится Стайлз.  
– Вырву тебе горло, – обещает Дерек, наклоняясь ближе. – Зубами.  
Несколько лет назад этих слов хватило бы, чтобы Стайлз до смерти перепугался. Сейчас его охватывает чувство ностальгии, и это куда ненормальнее.  
– Думаю, я все-таки по тебе скучал, – он криво улыбается. – Если захочешь снова забраться ко мне в спальню и прижать к стене, я буду не против.  
– Что? – настает очередь Дерека давиться кофе.  
Кора усмехается:  
– Кажется, это как раз у тебя был момент со Стайлзом Стилински.  
– Я не имел в виду в сексуальном смысле, – быстро добавляет Стайлз, чувствуя, что снова краснеет. – Просто твои угрозы всегда включают в себя… физическое воздействие. И я ни на что не намекал. Пожалуйста, не появляйтесь сегодня у меня дома. По какой бы то ни было причине.  
– Облом, – невозмутимо отзывается Кора. – У тебя удобная кровать, – она пристально смотрит на Стайлза, и в ее взгляде больше угрозы, чем кокетства. – Мне понравилось голубое покрывало, оно мягкое. А матрас очень… твердый. Он мне тоже понравился.  
– В мотеле матрасы тоже достаточно твердые. Оставь в покое Стайлза и его кровать.  
– Эй, – встревает Стайлз. – Если Кора хочет подружиться…  
– Кора не хочет быть твоим другом, – обрывает его Дерек. – И я тоже. После сегодняшнего не жди, что снова о нас услышишь.  
С чего он, интересно, взял, что Стайлз будет этого ждать? Если Дерек думает, что Стайлз горит желанием с ними общаться, то он глубоко заблуждается. Да Стайоз ждет не дождется, когда от них избавится.  
– Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, – говорит он, прижимая руку к груди. – Правда.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – кивает Дерек.  
Кора пару раз переводит взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека и обратно, а потом обращается к Стайлзу.  
– Тебе уже исполнилось восемнадцать? – спрашивает она. – Из чистого любопытства интересуюсь.  
Стайлз удивленно моргает – вопрос застает его врасплох.  
– Да, месяц назад исполнилось.  
Дерек одаривает Кору да-ты-блядь-шутишь-взглядом, и Стайлз старается не чувствовать себя оскорбленным. Она всего лишь шутит.  
– Думаю, нам пора, – произносит Дерек, нарушая неуютную тишину.  
– Не можешь дождаться, когда доберешься до своей кровати в мотеле, да? – выпаливает Стайлз, на самом деле, не зная, что еще он может сказать.  
– Нет, – припечатывает Дерек. – Не могу дождаться, когда избавлюсь от тебя.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза:  
– Грубо.  
– Вообще-то… я бы тоже не отказалась сменить обстановку, – прерывает их Кора. – Ненавижу кофейни. И если я услышу еще хоть одну песню «Coldplay», меня вырвет.  
Говорит как истинная Хейл.

Кора давно подозревала, что ее брат скучает по Бикон Хиллз, хотя и не представляла почему. Иногда ей казалось, что он просто ждет предлога, чтобы вернуться. Вот почему он все больше занимался строительными работами. Им обоим нашлось занятие в Нью-Йорке, но, похоже, это мало что значило для Дерека.  
Возможно, Дерек просто не верит, что ему доступно счастье. Не думает, что заслуживает мира. Впрочем, Дерек не самый веселый волк в стае.  
Так что возвращение было лишь вопросом времени.

Стайлза похищают по пути из кофейни домой.  
Похитители забирают только один из его телефонов – или невнимательные, или недостаточно опытные, или же это очередная ловушка. Они могут использовать его как наживку для альфы, надеясь, что он позвонит Скотту, надеясь, что они смогут застать его врасплох.  
Именно поэтому он и звонит Дереку.  
– Алло? – Дереку удается произнести это одновременно сердито и настороженно. Должно быть, не узнал номер. Интересно, ответил бы он, если бы знал, что это Стайлз?  
– Привет, приятель, – радостно отзывается Стайлз. – Как дела?  
– Почему у тебя другой номер? – пропустив приветствия, любопытствует Дерек. Ничего нового.  
– Это мой второй телефон. Первый они забрали до того, как я очнулся.  
– Они?  
– Люди, которые похитили меня, – поясняет Стайлз. – Меня перехватили на светофоре. Я не помню, как потерял сознание. Им как-то удалось вытащить меня из машины.  
– Это шутка? – уточняет Дерек. – Потому что если…  
– Нет, – почти сразу же протестует Стайлз. – Это… ну, в общем-то… – он на секунду замолкает, – смотря что ты считаешь смешным, – он моргает. – Мне кажется, я ни разу не слышал, как ты смеешься, поэтому или у тебя странное чувство юмора, или же оно напрочь отсутствует.  
Дерек нетерпеливо рявкает:  
– У тебя три секунды – и я вешаю трубку.  
– Ой, да брось, – закатывает глаза Стайлз. – Не будь таким кислым! Это ведь не тебя приковали наручниками к радиатору.  
– К радиатору, – тупо повторяет Дерек, как будто все еще не может поверить в то, что слышит.  
– Знаю-знаю, очень оригинально. Они, кажется, даже и не пытались проявить креативность.  
Дерек снова вздыхает.  
– И есть причина, по которой ты звонишь мне?  
– Да, вообще-то, – внезапно Стайлз смущается. – Как думаешь, ты смог бы приехать и забрать меня? Я практически уверен, что они держат меня в подвале почтового отделения.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя спас? – спрашивает Дерек, в его голосе проскальзывает насмешка. Придурок.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне сбежать, – поправляет его Стайлз. – Я тебе не дамочка в беде. Я наживка. Есть разница.  
– И какая же?  
Стайлз раздумывает пару минут.  
– Я не жду, что ты появишься и подхватишь меня на руки, а потом, когда все закончится, не будешь ничего от меня требовать.  
И внезапно впервые ему приходит в голову, что Дерек может отказаться ему помогать. Он действительно имеет право сказать нет.  
– Тогда проясним, – говорит Дерек. – Я ничего с этого не получу. Ты просишь меня о помощи, но ничего не предлагаешь взамен.  
– Я не могу обсуждать с тобой плату в виде сексуальных услуг, – невозмутимо соглашается Стайлз. – И мне больше нечего предложить.  
– Знаю.  
Стайлз сопит раздраженно.  
– Так ты приедешь или нет? Я замерз, здесь странно пахнет, у меня ужасно болит голова, и, если я не вернусь домой к обеду, отец решит, что меня убили. А ему нельзя нервничать, у него слабое сердце.  
– К тому же, – Дерек шумно вздыхает, – твои друзья не простят мне, если я позволю тебе сгнить там.  
– Ну извини, что доставляю столько неудобств.  
– Ничего страшного, – ровно отвечает Дерек. И это самая жалкая его попытка проявить чувство юмора.  
– Ты ведь правда приедешь? – на всякий случай уточняет Стайлз.  
– Да. До конца периода осталось шесть минут. Выйду сразу же, как закончится игра.  
Видимо, его безопасность и благополучие затмеваются студенческим бейсболом. Как будто Стайлз и без того не чувствовал себя достаточно хреново. Хотя, если говорить серьезно, он с каждой секундой чувствует себя все хуже – и не только из-за того, что его унизили.  
– Не мог бы ты… захватить обезболивающих? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Для головы.  
– А ты… – Дерек на секунду запинается, – ты ведь в порядке? Прошло несколько часов с того момента, как мы ушли из кофейни.  
Стайлз издает удивленный возглас:  
– Правда? Похоже, я был без сознания дольше, чем думал.  
Это, блядь, очень странно.  
– Я подумал... почему бы мне не выйти прямо сейчас?  
– Тебе решать, – Стайлз старается, чтобы это звучало безразлично, но, кажется, в голосе все-таки прорываются отчаянные интонации, потому что приглушенное бормотание телевизора в трубке внезапно смолкает.  
– Как сильно тебя ударили?  
– Не помню, – признается Стайлз. – Но, наверное, сильнее, чем обычно.  
– Ты привык получать по голове? Это для тебя уже привычное дело? – спрашивает Дерек, может быть, даже немного обеспокоенно.  
– Ага, – вздыхает Стайлз. – Мне стоит начать надевать шлем, когда я выхожу из дома, учитывая, насколько часто это происходит. Вряд ли это полезно для здоровья.  
– Наверное.  
– Мне стоит беспокоиться о необратимых повреждениях мозга, как думаешь?  
– А смысл? – с сомнением хмыкает Дерек, как будто и правда не понимает.  
– Если обеспокоиться проблемой заранее, тебя не застанут врасплох, – поясняет Стайлз. – Всегда нужно иметь запасной план, – для Дерека, наверное, это совершенно незнакомое понятие. У него никогда не было плана А, не говоря уже о плане Б.  
– И что включает в себя твой запасной план?  
Стайлз моргает.  
– Женитьбу на богатой старой вдове?  
– Удачи.  
– Ты в машине? – Стайлз слышит гул мотора. – Нельзя разговаривать по телефону, когда ты за рулем. Это противозаконно.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я повесил трубку? – интересуется Дерек с тревожащей искренностью.  
– Нет, – не задумываясь отвечает Стайлз. – Продолжай говорить. У меня мурашки от этого места.  
– По крайней мере, тебя не пытают.  
– О, так ты у нас теперь оптимист?  
– Заткнись, – без запала огрызается Дерек. И на этот раз вовсе не имеет этого в виду. Стайлз точно может сказать.  
– Мы с Магнусом играли в [Джин Рамми](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B8), – рассказывает он. Магнус был возмутительно потрясающим для парня с дурацким именем и хвостом. Стайлза все устраивало, кроме хвоста. Такая потеря…  
– Ты про влюбленного хульдрекарла? – Дерек фыркает, и Стайлз удивляется, что тот вообще еще помнит. – А в стрип-покер он не хотел сыграть?  
– Магнус не воспользовался бы мной таким образом, – возмущается Стайлз. – Он уважал меня.  
– Уважал? – эхом отзывается Дерек. – Ты был пленником, Стайлз! Не стоит радоваться тому, что он не воспользовался тобой. Если бы у него было хоть какое-то понятие о приличии, он бы тебя отпустил. У тебя такие заниженные требования?  
Господи, они шутили, вообще-то. Дерек что, серьезно читает ему мораль? Вот обязательно быть таким занудой?  
Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но его внезапно мутит – так неожиданно, что перебивает дыхание. Он сгибается пополам, и его рвет на пол.  
– Ой, – выдавливает он после того, как вытирает рукавом лицо. – Это нехорошо.  
– Что нехорошо?  
– Меня вырвало, – отвечает Стайлз, все еще чувствуя тошноту. – Ты не слышал? Звук очень характерный.  
– Я не обратил внимания.  
Стайлз делает судорожный вдох.  
– Знаешь, из тебя никакой слушатель.  
– Я знаю, что мне наплевать.  
– Совсем наплевать?  
– Ты говорил о почтовом отделении на Виллоу Стрит? – уточняет Дерек.  
– Да. То, что находится между двумя банками.  
Господи, он действительно надеется, что Дерек скоро появится. Он думал, что после того, как его стошнило, хоть немного ослабнет боль в голове, но стало только хуже.  
– Ладно, – выдыхает Дерек. – Продолжай говорить со мной. Я почти на месте.  
– Кора с тобой?  
Стайлз понимает, что надеется на отрицательный ответ.  
– Нет. Она ушла навестить Айзека.  
– Вот как, – это странно, что он хочет, чтобы Дерек появился один? Стайлз, должно быть, действительно заболел, если добровольно в этом признается.  
– Мне понадобится помощь? – спрашивает Дерек. – Ты знаешь, у кого ты?  
– Охотники. Кучка странных типов из Орегона. Они называют себя «Рыцари Беавертона», – название настолько идиотское, что никто из стаи не расценивал их как серьезную угрозу. Стайлз сразу же приписал их главаря ко всем этим психам с фетишем на короля Артура.  
– А на стаю они нацелились, потому что?..  
– Долгая история, – Стайлз закусывает губу, надеясь, что боль подавит вновь поднявшуюся волну тошноты. – Они думают, что мы в сговоре с пикси.  
– Великолепно, – вздыхает Дерек. Он вообще слишком много вздыхает. Это вроде как его отличительная черта. – Что за сигнал поворота, болван? – орет он вдруг, явно обращаясь не к Стайлзу. – Почему в этом городе, блядь, никто не умеет нормально водить?  
Стайлз хочет высказаться по поводу сердитых комментариев Дерека, но он почти уверен, что если откроет рот, то его снова вырвет. Голова болит невыносимо. По ощущениям – как будто нож всадили в висок. Что, черт возьми, они с ним сделали?  
– Дерек? – зовет Стайлз, когда желудок успокаивается, а к горлу больше не подступает желчь.  
– Что? – огрызается тот, все еще не успокоившись. – Зеленый свет! Зачем ты притормаживаешь?! Кто, блядь, притормаживает на зеленом?  
– Хотел убедиться, что ты не повесил трубку, – запинаясь, говорит Стайлз.  
– Почему у тебя такой странный голос? – на этот раз чуть мягче спрашивает Дерек.  
Стайлз чувствует, как из носа течет, а спустя мгновение ощущает на губах горьковатый металлический привкус. Кровь. Много крови. Может быть, его поэтому и тошнило.  
– Кровь из носа идет, – сообщает он Дереку.  
– Сильно?  
– Эм… – Стайлз вытирается рукавом, пытаясь стереть кровь, но с носа продолжает капать. – Когда ты доберешься сюда, наверное, лучше будет сразу отвезти меня в больницу.  
– Охренеть. Ты же знаешь, что нельзя запрокидывать голову? Нужно наоборот опустить ее.  
– Когда у меня болела мама, я почти все свободное время проводил в больницах. Я знаю, как справиться с носовым кровотечением.  
– Ясно, – натянуто отзывается Дерек, и Стайлз сразу чувствует, что зря затронул эту тему.  
Желая сменить ее, он спрашивает:  
– Помнишь, когда ты прятался у меня в комнате и у тебя на рубашке была кровь, я сказал Дэнни, что это из-за того, что у тебя шла кровь из носа?  
– Это в тот раз, когда ты решил устроить мне сеанс эксгибиционизма? – рычит Дерек.  
– А ты растянул мою любимую футболку, – у Стайлза дрожит голос. Хочется заплакать, но он сдерживается.  
– Я не виноват, что ты был таким тощим.  
– Знаешь… – вздыхает Стайлз – и тут же хватается за живот, – думаю, это самый долгий разговор, который у нас когда-либо был.  
– Я пытаюсь удержать тебя в сознании. Судя по голосу, тебе очень хреново.  
– Правда? Вот как, – хмыкает Стайлз – и его снова рвет, в этот раз на брюки и туфли.  
– Блядь, – шипит Дерек. – Тебя снова стошнило.  
– Расслабься. По большей части это кровь. Со мной все будет нормально.  
Нормально – относительное понятие, конечно, но сейчас он чувствует себя чуть менее хреново. Комната кружится, под ним качается пол, но Стайлз понимает, что ему плевать.  
– Я определенно не собираюсь терять сознание.  
– Тебе же лучше. Только попробуй, и я убью тебя, – мрачно заявляет Дерек. – И смотри, чтобы тебя больше не тошнило, а то, клянусь, брошу тебя там умирать.  
– Думаю, теперь я в порядке, – бормочет Стайлз. Режущая боль сменяется онемением. – Кровь из носа вроде перестала идти и… ох, погоди, – он касается щеки и чувствует, что у него мокрое лицо. Он плачет? Стайлз смотрит на кончики пальцев и смеется. – Ого, чувак, кажется, у меня кровь идет из глаз. Как думаешь, что это значит?  
– Я буду через полторы минуты, – говорит Дерек. – Если умрешь до того, как я появлюсь, добью тебя собственными руками.  
Нет, не станет. Дерек любит насилие, но не убьет. Не убийца он. Господи, веки такие тяжелые. Самые тяжелые в мире. За это им стоило бы и премию дать. Разве у Дерека не слишком узкие для натурала джинсы? А он не видел, как Стайлз _не_ смотрел на его задницу, когда они выходили из кофейни? На запах кофе лучше, чем на вкус.  
– А почему свет мигает? – спрашивает Стайлз. На него наваливается сонливость и головокружение. Почти приятное ощущение. Он почти хорошо себя чувствует.  
– Стайлз, – орет Дерек на другом конце линии. – Стайлз!  
А потом все темнеет.

– Я изучал архитектуру в городском колледже.  
 _Дерек?_  
– Стайлз подал заявление в Стэнфорд, но я знаю, Колумбийский его тоже заинтересовал.  
 _Папа?_  
– У них отличная библиотека.  
Стайлз снова проваливается в сон под повисшее неуютное молчание.

Когда Стайлз наконец открывает глаза, первым, кого он видит, оказывается Скотт. Стайлз соврал бы, если бы сказал, что очень огорчен этим фактом.  
– Держись подальше от моего желе, – хрипло произносит он. Господи, какой же мерзкий привкус во рту.  
Скотт улыбается и протягивает ему чашку с водой.  
– Я принесу тебе еще одно. Если ты не заметил, моя мама практически всеми здесь руководит.  
Маленькие глотки. Стайлз знает, что он не должен торопиться, но не может с собой справиться – ему зверски хочется пить. Он жадно выпивает все до последней капли. Мелкие глотки – это для слабаков.  
– Что случилось? – спрашивает он, отдавая пустую чашку Скотту. – Сотрясение?  
– Нет, – отвечает тот. – Ничего похожего. Эти Рыцари вкололи тебе какое-то успокоительное, а у тебя оказалась ужасная реакция на него.  
– Никаких повреждений мозга? – с надеждой уточняет Стайлз.  
– Никаких повреждений мозга, – снова улыбается Скотт.  
Стайлз вздыхает:  
– Как долго я был в отключке?  
– Мама говорит, что Дерек привез тебя прошлой ночью в восемь или девять часов.  
– Ох, – похоже, Дерек не сдержал свое обещание убить его.  
– Ага, – Скотт смотрит на него как-то странно. – Ты ему звонил?  
Стайлз пожимает плечами:  
– Сразу было понятно, что это ловушка. Догадался, что они ждали, когда я позвоню тебе, и не собирался давать им то, чего они хотят.  
– Ага, – кивает Скотт, потому что он всегда поддерживает Стайлза в его бунтарских выходках. – Хорошо придумал. Я даже не знал, что он вернулся.  
– Они с Корой всего лишь вернулись за вещами матери. Они не останутся.  
– Это то, что Дерек тебе сказал? – спрашивает Скотт. – Потому что я не могу понять его, он мне все еще не доверяет.  
– Все, что я знаю, – он не доверяет почтовой службе, – говорит Стайлз. – И я могу его понять, особенно после прошлой ночи.  
– Не знаю, – бормочет Скотт, выбрасывая пустую баночку из-под желе в мусорную корзину у дверей. – Я думаю, Дерек странный.  
– А он… – Стайлз ерзает на кровати. – Они с отцом обсуждали учебу в колледже? Или это мне приснилось…  
Скотт смеется и качает головой.  
– Это был не сон. Думаю, Дерек пытался уйти, когда он в прямом смысле сдал тебя с рук на руки медсестрам в отделении скорой помощи, но мама не позволила. Она заставила дождаться, когда приедет твой отец, а тот устроил ему допрос третьей степени.  
– Ого, – Стайлз хмурится. Допрос от шерифа? Дерека что, обвинили в убийстве? – Но мы же не виноваты, что он выглядит как серийный убийца, да?  
– Я бы особо не волновался, – говорит Скотт. – Твой отец не слишком мучил его. Он вроде как спас тебе жизнь.  
– Помог мне сбежать. Он меня не спасал. Есть разница, – которую ни один из оборотней, видимо, не мог понять.  
– Вообще-то, я должен найти твоего отца, – говорит Скотт, поднимаясь со стула. – Я обещал, что скажу ему, как только ты очнешься.  
Стайлза тут же начинает слегка мутить от мысли о предстоящей встрече с отцом.  
– Он же не слишком перенервничал?  
– Нет, – Скотт поджимает губы. – Слушай, Стайлз. Там рядом с ним была женщина. У твоего отца появилась девушка?  
Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. НЕТ. Только не здесь.  
– Не обращай внимания. Она наверняка волонтер от больницы, – наверное, его реакция о чем-то сказала Скотту, потому что тот разворачивается вдруг, махнув рукой, и направляется к дверям.– Я схожу за ним.  
– Погоди, – зовет Стайлз. Скотт останавливается и выжидающе смотрит через плечо.  
– А Дерек, ммм… он еще здесь?  
– Думаю, еще не уехал из города. Мы с Айзеком встречаемся с ним сегодня вечером.  
Стайлз наблюдает, как Скотт уходит, а потом бессмысленным взглядом смотрит на одеяло на своих коленях. Эти оборотни. Даже если бы Стайлз хорошо себя чувствовал, вряд ли его пригласили бы. Остается надеяться, что Скотт догадается не тащить с собой близнецов. Дерек не из тех, кто прощает и забывает, а они помогли убить Бойда.  
Ну и ладно. Вряд ли там будет что-то интересное или веселое. Стайлз ничего не пропустит. Он не жалеет, что отказался от укуса. Он рад тому, что он человек.  
И, когда он поднимает голову и видит в дверной проеме улыбающегося ему отца, Стайлз вспоминает почему. 

После того как отец уходит, совершенно внезапно появляется следующий гость. Кора опускается на стул у его кровати.  
– Тебе стоило сказать, что Лидия все еще встречается с этим мутантом, – говорит она. – Я думала, что к этому времени вы уже будете парой.  
Похоже, слова «тактичность» не существует в словаре Хейлов.  
– Это такой витиеватый способ спросить о моем статусе?  
– Я знаю, что ты ни с кем не встречаешься, – фыркает Кора. – Айзек рассказал. Он говорит, что ты мог бы встречаться со всем что шевелится. Девушки, парни… оборотни.  
– Сексуальный – значит сексуальный, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Мне нравится думать о себе как о человеке, имеющем равные возможности.  
– Айзек использовал слово «отчаявшийся».  
Ну еще бы.  
– Да? – язвительно уточняет Стайлз. – А он не говорил, что у его последнего поклонника был хвост?  
Кора качает головой:  
– Не давай ему мой номер. Подозреваю, что могу получить от него фотографию члена в Снэпчате.  
– Согласен.  
– И еще, – добавляет Кора и лезет в рюкзак. – Это для тебя, – она протягивает ему коробку крекеров. – Их Дерек купил. Не знаю, почему, но он заверял, что ты поймешь.  
От такого простого, казалось бы, жеста предательски теплеет в груди. Стайлзу приходится закусить щеку, чтобы не заулыбаться.  
– А где он?  
– Со Скоттом и Айзеком. Скотт говорил, что они вроде бы собирались в клуб сегодня.  
– Ну конечно, – буркает Стайлз – и сразу же как будто воздушный шарик внутри сдувается.  
Они ходят без него по клубам? Они собираются заниматься чем-то классным? Действительно веселятся? Это немного задевает, хотя у него и нет причин завидовать. Нет причин чувствовать себя брошенным.  
Кора фыркает свысока и демонстративно закатывает глаза:  
– Ой, только не надо делать такое выражение лица.  
– Какое?  
– Ну, знаешь, – Кора хрустит костяшками пальцев, – такое жалостливое, что мне хочется тебя ударить.  
– Я не собирался жаловаться! – вскидывается Стайлз, но Кору это не убеждает.  
– А ты его любимчик, на самом деле, – говорит она.  
Стайлз удивленно моргает:  
– Кого? Дерека?  
Кора кивает:  
– У него слабость к Айзеку, но я знаю, что ты ему нравишься больше всех.  
Стайлз ей не верит.  
– С чего ты взяла?  
– Потому что это правда, – отрезает она.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Он рассказал тебе о банковской ячейке, – отвечает Кора, словно говорит об очевидном факте. – А значит, в какой-то степени тебе доверяет.  
– Мне? – изумленно выдыхает Стайлз и начинает смеяться. – Дерек Хейл доверяет мне?  
– Когда я спросила его об этом, он рассказал мне по-настоящему глупую историю про лакросс, и сначала я решила, что он высмеивает одержимость Скотта Эллисон…  
– Да ладно?  
Кора ехидно улыбается:  
– А затем Дерек рассказал что-то о тебе и твоем отце…  
Стайлз хмурится:  
– Что именно про меня и отца?  
– Ты пропустил важную игру и подвел его, потому что помогал Дереку выследить альфу, – пожимает плечами Кора. – Это было очень бескорыстно, так что ты молодец.  
Но это было миллион лет назад! Если Дереку действительно нравится Стайлз, то он показывает это очень странным способом. Он никогда не обращался с ним нормально, даже ни разу как следует не поблагодарил за спасение своей глупой мохнатой задницы.  
– Не было там ничего бескорыстного, – протестует Стайлз. – Просто, в отличие от остальных, я умею принимать правильные решения.  
– Сказал парень, лежащий под капельницей.  
По крайней мере, его не тошнит черной дрянью. Чертовы оборотни…  
– Вы долго планируете тут оставаться?  
– Не знаю, – отвечает Кора. – Мы покупали билеты в один конец.  
Стайлз кивает.  
– Но вы же не насовсем остаетесь, да? – потому что, несмотря на благоприятное развитие их отношений, это последнее чего ему хочется.  
Кора смеется. У нее очень злой смех.  
– Да я скорее убью себя, – говорит она. – Это Дерек предупреждал об увольнении.

_Стайлз С. (11:51) Ты купил мне крекеры.  
Дерек Х. (11:52) Да.  
Стайлз С. (11:53) Это медовые крекеры.  
Дерек Х. (11:53) И что?  
Стайлз С. (11:55) Магнус покупал мне с корицей.  
Дерек Х. (12:01) И что?  
Стайлз С. (12:01) С корицей вкуснее.  
Дерек Х. (12:04) Не нравятся – не ешь. Мне плевать.  
Стайлз С. (12:04) Грубо.  
Дерек Х. (12:05) А ты неблагодарный.  
Стайлз С. (12:08) И куда же вы со Скоттом и Айзеком пошли сегодня?  
Дерек Х. (12:09) Мы в «Лакуне».  
Стайлз С. (12:11) Они не против твоего недружелюбия?  
Дерек Х. (12:11) ?  
Стайлз С. (12:12) Ты в «Лакуне» и строчишь сообщения.  
Стайлз С. (12:20) Прячешься в тени?  
Стайлз С. (12:22) Правда ведь прячешься?  
Стайлз С. (12:25) Тебе нужно потанцевать!  
Стайлз С. (12:27) Ты танцуешь?  
Стайлз С. (12:30) Познакомился с симпатичной девчонкой?  
Стайлз С. (12:32) Или симпатичным парнем?  
Стайлз С. (12:40) Как тебе музыка?  
Дерек Х. (12:41) Отстойная.  
Стайлз С. (12:41) А выпивка?  
Дерек Х. (12:42) Слишком дорогая.  
Стайлз С. (12:43) А Скотт все равно купил себе что-то, да?  
Дерек Х. (12:43) Да.  
Стайлз С. (12:44) Хоть и знает, что не может напиться.  
Дерек Х. (12:45) Да.  
Стайлз С. (12:45) Там и зонтик был на коктейле?  
Дерек Х. (12:46) Да.  
Стайлз С. (12:50) Тебе нужно было взять меня с собой.  
Дерек Х. (1:03) Зачем?  
Стайлз С. (1:05) Чтобы я мог веселить тебя саркастичными комментариями.  
Дерек Х. (1:08) Может, в следующий раз.  
Стайлз С. (1:08) Правда?  
Дерек Х. (1:12) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (1:13) Ну и ладно. Ты наверняка худший в мире второй пилот.  
Стайлз С. (1:13) Кстати, Скотту и Айзеку завтра утром в школу.  
Дерек Х. (1:14) Я им не мать.  
Дерек Х. (1:14) И не их альфа.  
Стайлз С. (1:15) Если ты уйдешь, уверен, они пойдут следом.  
Дерек Х. (1:16) Скотт был за рулем. Иначе меня давно бы здесь не было.  
Стайлз С. (1:17) Плохо.  
Дерек Х. (1:20) Есть соблазн просто уйти.  
Стайлз С. (1:21 Там дождь.  
Дерек Х. (1:21) Да ладно.  
Стайлз С. (1:22) Я мог бы тебя забрать.  
Дерек Х. (1:29) Ты в больнице.  
Стайлз С. (1:30) Меня выписали пару часов назад.  
Дерек Х. (1:40) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (1:41) Серьезно. Без проблем.  
Дерек Х. (1:42) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (1:43) Я должен тебе за вчерашнее.  
Дерек Х. (1:43) Нет.  
Дерек Х. (1:44) Ложись спать.  
Стайлз С. (1:45) И кто теперь неблагодарный?  
Стайлз С. (1:45) Тебе правда нравится страдать, да?  
Дерек Х. (1:47) Если надо, я могу всегда позвонить Коре.  
Дерек Х. (1:48) Ложись спать.  
Стайлз С. (1:48) Ладно.  
Стайлз С. (2:10) Не могу поверить, что ты купил мне неправильные крекеры.  
Дерек Х. (2:12) Спокойной ночи, Стайлз._

Дерек не выглядит удивленным, когда видит на своем пороге Стайлза следующим утром.  
– Разве сейчас ты не должен быть в школе? – нахмурившись, спрашивает он.  
Стайлз прячет руки в карманах куртки и пожимает плечами.  
– Меня похищали на выходных. У меня есть оправдание.  
– Ладно,– Дерек скрещивает руки на груди и прислоняется своим огромным мускулистым плечом к дверному откосу. – Что тебе нужно?  
– Ты не собираешься пригласить меня войти? – выжидающе спрашивает Стайлз, хотя, правда, другого и не стоило ожидать. У Дерека отвратительные манеры. К тому же, он просто засранец.  
– Нет, – с каменным лицом отвечает Дерек.  
– Почему нет? – Стайлз не принимает «нет» за ответ. Он мог бы сейчас смотреть «Шоу Маури».  
– Я как раз ухожу.  
– Куда собираешься?  
– Уйти из дома, – отрезает Дерек.  
– Можно с тобой?  
– Нет.  
И снова ответ его не устраивает.  
– Здорово! – победно улыбается Стайлз. – Я поведу.  
Дерек устало вздыхает:  
– Отправляйся в школу или домой. Со мной ты не поедешь.  
Поспорим? Самое лучшее в том, что Дерек такой глупый, – им легко манипулировать. До смешного легко.  
– Кажется, начинается дождь, – говорит Стайлз. – Ты ведь собирался идти пешком, да?  
– Нет, – хмурится Дерек. – Почему пешком?  
Стайлз смотрит через плечо, а потом вновь поворачивается к Дереку.  
– Просто нигде не вижу твоей машины.  
Дерек рычит и сердито выплевывает:  
– Кора.  
Видимо, младшая сестренка забыла сказать брату, что позаимствовала его машину. Дерек наверняка около часа искал ключи, прежде чем обнаружить, что машина тоже пропала.  
– Как я понимаю, тебе придется ждать, пока она не вернется, – замечает Стайлз. – Если ты, конечно, не передумаешь насчет прогулки пешком или не сядешь в мою машину…  
Выражения лица Дерека уже достаточно, чтобы понять, что Стайлз выиграл. Дерек никогда не умел ждать и, похоже, предпочитает компанию Стайлза пешей прогулке. Это ведь прогресс, правда?  
Впервые Стайлз действительно хочет, чтобы Дерек Хейл сел в его машину. Хотя бы чтобы похвастаться новым классным радио. Всегда приятно наблюдать, как Дерек разбирается с современными технологиями. Дело даже не в том, что его «воспитали волки», потому что Питер и Кора вполне нормальные, просто Дерек сам по себе пещерный человек.  
И Дерек идет за Стайлзом на парковку, занимает пассажирское сидение в джипе. Как в старые добрые времена.  
Почти.

– Итак, – выдыхает Стайлз. – Как прошел вечер в компании Скотта и Айзека?  
– Ты знаешь как, – говорит ему Дерек. – Мы вчера с тобой разговаривали.  
Стайлз кивает, потому что впервые Дерек прав.  
– Надо было разрешить мне тебя забрать. Я все равно не был занят.  
– Тебе это зачем?  
– Не за чем, – отвечает Стайлз. – Но, знаешь, ты помог мне сбежать, и справедливо было бы вернуть тебе услугу.  
– Стайлз, – начинает Дерек, и в его голосе проскальзывает раздражение. – Перестань повторять эту чушь «ты помог мне сбежать». Когда я тебя нашел, ты был без сознания и в крови, весь в крови. Ты был в шоке, потому что эти психи решили вколоть тебе яд мамбы вместо успокоительного. И я понятия не имею, как буду объяснять те потеки людям из фирмы проката машин.  
Стайлз на секунду теряется, но быстро приходит в себя.  
– Приятно наконец-то облегчить душу, да, здоровяк?  
– Просто заткнись и продолжай следить за дорогой.  
– Ты сегодня ужасно раздражительный, – жалуется Стайлз спустя минуту или две тишины. – Оборотни могут встать не с той ноги?  
– Поверни. Здесь, – говорит Дерек на перекрестке, совершенно игнорируя вопрос Стайлза.  
– Куда мы едем?  
– Ко мне домой.  
О, это, должно быть, здорово. И что тогда не так?

Стайлз чувствует, как Дерека рядом с ним просто трясет от злости. Если так будет продолжаться, Дерек обратится, а Стайлз станет соучастником убийства. Жестокого убийства.  
Поэтому он хватает Дерека за руку и крепко сжимает.  
– Если хочешь знать мое мнение, они это заслужили, – говорит один из охотников. – Они истекали кровью. Как животные.  
– Отвратительно, – говорит другой.  
Стайлз поворачивается и смотрит на Дерека как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как его глаза вспыхивают голубым. Это редко бывает хорошим знаком. У Дерека есть все права злиться, но нападение на этих охотников сулит новые неприятности. Стайлз не хочет провести последний год в Бикон Хиллз, ввязавшись в еще одну войну. Он не может так поступить с отцом, стресс может его убить.  
Действуя на инстинктах, Стайлз притягивает Дерека ближе, и они оказываются нос к носу. Может, им стоит поговорить. Стайлзу удастся отвлечь его бессмысленной болтовней. Стайлз в этом профи. Но Дерек, кажется, не настроен на общение. Стайлз не знает, что его тревожит больше – Дерек, прижавший его к стене, или ощущение рвущих рубашку острых когтей. Вторая ладонь Дерека опускается ему на бедро. Когти – это точно плохой знак.  
– Расслабься, – шепчет Стайлз. – Чувак, не вздумай сорваться.  
– Пытаюсь, – бормочет Дерек.  
– Лучше пытайся, – говорит Стайлз, потому что слышит, как Дерек рычит. – Мы не хотим, чтобы они нас нашли, помнишь? Только на неприятности нарвемся.  
– Мне все равно, – цедит Дерек, и от рычания в его голосе у Стайлза совсем не слабеют колени. – Они незаконно проникли на мою территорию. У меня есть право что-то предпринять.  
– Не делай глупостей, – просит Стайлз. – Тебе сейчас стоит беспокоиться не о законе. Эти бараны тоже охотятся стаями, и они все еще надеются найти повод докопаться до Скотта. Не облегчай им задачу.  
– Заткнись, Стайлз, – Дерек снова рычит, придвигаясь к нему и прижимая его к стене. – Мне плевать на проблемы Скотта.  
– Сам заткнись, – огрызается в ответ Стайлз. И совсем не возбуждается. Прижимающийся к нему Дерек Хейл, такой теплый и крепкий, его вовсе не заводит. И ощущать дыхание Дерека на своем лице, а горячие ладони на коже Стайлзу совсем не нравится.  
– Ты… боишься? – спрашивает Дерек уже не так сердито, а скорее немного рассеянно.  
– Нет, – Стайлз шумно сглатывает. – Я не боюсь. С чего мне бояться?  
– Твое сердце… – начинает Дерек, хмурясь.  
– Это из-за того, что мы прячемся, – жалкое оправдание, но Дерека, кажется, устраивает.  
– Успокойся, – говорит он, разжимая пальцы и поднося освободившуюся ладонь к горлу Стайлза. И Стайлз совсем не находит это возбуждающим. Совсем. Даже когда Дерек прижимает ладонь к его шее. Даже когда трогает большим пальцем, нащупывая отчаянно бьющийся пульс.  
– Что ты делаешь? – у Стайлза сбивается дыхание. – Дерек?  
– Измеряю сердечный ритм.  
– Тебе не обязательно это делать. Мы и так выяснили, что он учащенный.  
Дерек передвигается, и внезапно его губы оказываются рядом с ухом Стайлза.  
– Просто расслабься, – бормочет он. И это не сексуально. Правда не сексуально.  
– Я расслаблен, – врет Стайлз. Его голос звучит на октаву выше. – Совершенно расслаблен. Это ты ведешь себя странно.  
– Шшшшш…  
– Не шикай на меня!  
– Тогда перестань болтать, – говорит Дерек. Он касается носом волос Стайлза, мазнув холодным кончиком по виску, отчего Стайлз вздрагивает. – Шшш…  
О господи. Стайлз закрывает глаза и делает судорожный вдох.  
– Я их не слышу. Они все еще здесь?  
Дерек кивает, задевая подбородком его щеку.  
– Они наверху.  
О господи. О господи. И то, как щетина проходится по коже, чуть царапая, тоже неожиданно и необъяснимо совершенно _не_ сексуально. И Стайлз вовсе не чувствует, как сердце срывается куда-то в желудок.  
А может, чувствует. Может, Стайлзу как раз стоит представить что-то отвратительное. Например, заплесневевший сыр, или кошачью рвоту, или шестичасовую отработку после школу с разлагающимся трупом мистера Харриса.  
– Зачем они это делают? – спрашивает он, отчаянно пытаясь отвлечься.  
– Не знаю, – горячо и влажно выдыхает Дерек прямо ему в ухо. – Тебе знакомы их голоса?  
– Н-нет.  
– Тогда почему ты так дергаешься?  
– Ты серьезно, что ли? – возмущается Стайлз, отчетливо ощущая ладонь Дерека на своем бедре, там, где задралась футболка. Внезапно они соприкасаются обнаженной кожей, и Стайлз чувствует, что клыков уже нет. – Перестань, – потому что он уже возбудился, и он не перенесет унижения, если у него сейчас встанет.  
– Что перестать? – невинно интересуется Дерек, поглаживая пальцем выступающую косточку. Это, вероятно, что-то вроде успокаивающего жеста, но – серьезно, вообще не успокаивает.  
– Сам знаешь, – говорит Стайлз, мечтая, чтобы голос звучал чуть тверже. – Знаешь, что делаешь, и знаешь, какой эффект у твоих действий.  
– На самом деле, не знаю, – Дерек кладет обе ладони ему на бедра.  
Стайлз открывает глаза и видит нарочито равнодушное лицо Дерека.  
– Ненавижу тебя.  
– Хорошо, – отвечает тот – вроде бы искренне. Несмотря на сразу же пропавшую эрекцию, Стайлз чувствует себя хреново.  
– И сколько еще?.. – спрашивает он, потому что для сохранения собственного рассудка ему нужно выбраться из этого чулана. И как можно быстрее.  
– Недолго. Перестань дергаться.  
– Это какой-то кошмар, – бормочет Стайлз себе под нос. – Честное слово, кошмар.  
– Думаю, они уходят, – говорит, отодвигаясь от него, невозмутимый и непонимающий Дерек. Он ведет себя, как будто ничего не случилось.  
Ублюдок. Есть, конечно, вероятность, что он не знает, что делает со Стайлзом. Чувак не особо умный, а Стайлз, возможно, слишком чувствительный. Может быть, сексуальное напряжение ему привиделось. Не в первый раз.  
– Пиздец, – выдыхает Стайлз. А сердце все равно еще бьется где-то в горле.  
– Они ушли, – сообщает наконец Дерек после долгого натянутого молчания.  
– Слава богу, – вздыхает Стайлз, сразу обессилено опираясь на стену. – Слава богу, – он с трудом стоит. Это же смешно. Блядь, как же это смешно. Дерек-чертов-Хейл.  
Дерек-чертов-Хейл открывает дверь, поворачивается и приподнимает свою кустистую бровь:  
– Готов идти?  
– Да, – Стайлз мотает головой. – Конечно.  
И Дерек выходит за дверь. Дерек _самодовольной развязной походкой_ выходит за дверь, потому что, когда ты одним своим присутствием в них заставляешь джинсы выглядеть так охрененно, ты не можешь _просто выйти_.  
И во что, черт возьми, превратилась жизнь Стайлза?

[ ](http://imgur.com/ruX1pZb)

Скотт все еще считает Стайлза своим лучшим другом, и это никогда не изменится, несмотря на его отношения с Айзеком.  
Стайлзу нравился Скотт, даже когда тот был неудачником с астмой. Ему нравился Скотт, даже когда Скотт не нравился самому себе.

Но теперь все изменилось. 

Скотт альфа. У него есть стая, о которой ему нужно заботиться. У него есть обязательства. Стайлз все еще его лучший друг, но он не оборотень.  
И вот что имеет значение. 

Скотт верит, что Стайлз поймет.

Стайлз искренне пугается, когда заходит в спальню и видит, что Дерек-чертов-Хейл лежит на его кровати и читает комиксы. Комиксы про Человека Паука.  
– Чувак, – говорит Стайлз, роняя рюкзак. – Как, черт возьми, ты сюда попал? У меня теперь на окнах стоят замки.  
– Я умею их взламывать, – Дерек отрывается от журнала и смотрит на Стайлза. – А ты?  
Нет, но теперь очень хочется научиться. Может, он сможет уговорить Дерека научить его? Дерек наверняка знает и как заводить машину без ключа. Дерек такой классный.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает Стайлз, стараясь не выдать своей нервозности.  
– Кора сказала, что тебе нужно со мной поговорить, – хмурится Дерек. – Она сказала, это важно.  
– Серьезно? – предательница! – Мне начинает казаться, что у нас и не было никакого особого момента.  
Дерек фыркает, что можно расценивать как смех.  
– Какого момента? Что у вас могло быть, когда она была без сознания? Мне вообще стоит об этом знать?  
– Я не сделал ничего странного, если ты на это намекаешь, – говорит в свою защиту Стайлз.  
– Позволь мне самому решать.  
– Как скажешь, – Стайлз садится за стол и поворачивается на стуле, оказываясь лицом к лицу с незваным гостем. – Помнишь, как ты оставил Кору со мной в скорой помощи?  
– Да, – Дерек откладывает в сторону комиксы и садится. – Помню.  
– После того как ты сбежал с этой сумасшедшей Дженнифер Блейк, я… – у Стайлза срывается голос. Он впервые делится этой историей, и сложно вот так сходу подобрать слова. – Кора не дышала, – выдавливает он наконец. – Мне пришлось делать ей искусственное дыхание.  
Дерек изумленно смотрит на него:  
– Ты никогда мне не рассказывал.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
– Тогда много чего случилось. Та стерва заставила нас побегать. Тебя особенно.  
– Я не хотел уходить с Дженнифер.  
– Но у тебя не было особого выбора, так? – говорит Стайлз, потому что думает, что Дереку нужно это услышать. – И ты знал, что я сделаю все, чтобы защитить Кору.  
– Но это была моя работа, а не твоя.  
– На самом деле, я не особо понимаю все эти принципы стаи, – признается Стайлз, и, возможно, это потому, что в глубине души он считает все это полной фигней. – Но я не чувствовал, что мы две разобщенные группы. Иногда казалось, что Кора – часть нашей стаи, а иногда – что ты и мой альфа.  
– У нас был общий враг, – говорит Дерек, словно все действительно было так просто.  
– Знаешь… – начинает Стайлз, – есть кое-что, чего я так и не понял во всей этой ерунде с Даракой.  
– И?.. – Дерек смотрит на него выжидающе.  
– Мисс Блейк подкинула каждому, у кого была сила, повод желать ей смерти. Мы все были заинтересованы в ее провале. С чего она взяла, что, отравив Кору, чего-то добьется? Ты был бы более сговорчивым, если бы она не пыталась убить твою сестру. Похищение мамы Скотта заставило его объединить силы с Дюкалеоном. Вот зачем тебе было бы подталкивать друг к другу две такие силы? И что за хрень она сделала с Лидией? Что, она думала, мы не заметим?  
Дерек вздыхает:  
– Стайлз, она была сумасшедшей. Когда мы застряли в лифте, она постоянно говорила про свое лицо. Она просто не затыкалась. Она похищала родителей, приносила в жертву девственников и думала, что меня волнует ее лицо.  
– Ну, вы же были… вместе, да? – смущенно спрашивает Стайлз.  
Дерек отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами.  
– Вроде как.  
– Значит, готов поспорить, ее внешность ее очень волновала.  
– Может быть.  
– Наверное, она думала, что ты глупый, – продолжает Стайлз, – и решила, что если увидишь ее настоящее лицо, то больше не будешь с ней спать.  
Дерек резко вскидывается после его слов.  
– Кто говорил, что я с ней спал?  
– Никто, – чешет в затылке Стайлз. – Мы сами догадались…  
– Понятно.  
– Мы ошибались? – спрашивает Стайлз, пытаясь выдать надежду в голосе за любопытство.  
– Это, – сердито смотрит на него Дерек, – не твое дело.  
А значит, они оказались правы. Дерек действительно с ней спал.  
– Если тебя утешит, – начинает Стайлз, – я не считаю тебя глупым.  
– Никого не волнует твое мнение, Стайлз, – говорит Дерек. Очевидно, пытаясь придать голосу злости, но выходит просто устало.  
– А у тебя был… То есть у тебя кто-нибудь есть в Нью-Йорке? – спрашивает Стайлз, зная, что испытывает судьбу. – Может, девушка?  
– Не совсем.  
– Кора говорила… – Стайлз облизывает губы, – Кора говорила, что ты уволился с работы.  
– Может быть, – отвечает Дерек – и снова выглядит далеким и замкнувшимся в себе.  
Стайлз хочет, чтобы он ушел. Стайлз говорит себе, что хочет, чтобы Дерек ушел.  
– Отец скоро будет дома. Наверное, тебе пора идти. Уверен, у тебя найдутся дела поинтереснее.  
– Да, – Дерек, положив журнал обратно на прикроватную тумбочку, встает с кровати. – У меня есть планы.  
– Да? – Стайлз старается не выдать своего интереса. – Мини-гольф со Скоттом и Айзеком? Еще один вечер единения?  
Дерек качает головой:  
– Отвезу Кору в аэропорт.  
– Значит, ты остаешься? В Бикон Хиллз?  
– Ненадолго, – отвечает Дерек, и это прямо противоположно тому, чего хочет Стайлз.  
– Значит, еще увидимся…  
На самом деле… нет. Господи, пожалуйста, только не это. Просто нет. Стайлз должен сказать себе нет.  
– Скорее всего, нет, – Дерек поворачивается к нему спиной. – Надеюсь, что нет.  
– Ага, – слабо выдавливает Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек открывает окно и готовится забраться на подоконник. – Значит, бессмысленно просить тебя в следующий раз пользоваться входной дверью?  
Дерек как-то странно смотрит на него через плечо и качает головой.  
– Спокойной ночи, Стайлз, – и он исчезает в мгновение ока.  
А Стайлз еще долго смотрит в открытое окно, прежде чем закрыть его.

Две недели спустя Стайлз появляется на пороге старого дома Хейлов с сумкой еды и упаковкой пива.  
– У меня есть поддельное удостоверение, – говорит он в ответ на удивленный взгляд Дерека.  
– Я не это собирался спросить.  
– А что тогда?  
– Зачем ты пришел?  
– К тебе, – сообщает Стайлз, демонстрируя сумку. – Еду принес.  
– Стайлз… – вздыхает Дерек.  
– Ты не пригласишь меня в дом?  
Стайлз выжидающе смотрит на него. Дерек же не откажется от еды? Скотт и Айзек никогда не отказываются.  
– Я… – удивленно моргает Дерек, – у меня нет стола.  
– Ничего страшного, – Стайлз улыбается. – Я не против есть на полу.

– Не собираюсь в здравом уме скармливать эту отраву отцу, – говорит Стайлз, вываливая остатки жареной картошки на тарелку Дерека. – Но очень захотелось, а я не люблю есть один.  
– Скотт сейчас с Айзеком? – догадывается Дерек.  
– Да, – неужели настолько очевидно? – Тренируются вместе.  
– Вот почему ты ехал так далеко? – подозрительно спрашивает Дерек. – У тебя нет других друзей, кроме Скотта, которых ты мог бы сейчас доставать?  
Вот же козел.  
Стайлз вообще не должен мириться с таким отношением. Он ничем его не заслужил. И, если Дерек хочет притворяться, что ему не нравится, когда кто-то приносит ему еду и обращается как с нормальным человеком, – ладно, его проблемы, но это не повод хамить.  
– Знаешь, нам не обязательно это делать, – говорит Стайлз.  
– Что делать?  
– Тебе не обязательно делать вид, что я тебе так уж мешаю. Я в курсе, что доставляю тебе неудобства, но пора уже привыкнуть.  
Дерек в ответ одаривает его долгим взглядом, а затем медленно кивает.  
– Ладно.  
На пару секунд Стайлз лишается дара речи. Он не ждал, что Дерек воспримет его слова всерьез – и совсем не ожидал, что согласится. Это должно было стать ужасной идей. Полным провалом. Неоспоримым доказательством того, что в компании Дерека Хейла нет и не может быть ничего хоть сколько-нибудь приятного. Ни один из них не должен получать удовольствие от присутствия другого.  
– Кора уехала насовсем? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
– У нее там работа и школа, – отвечает Дерек. – Я не хотел, чтобы она отставала от класса.  
– Но ты ведь остаешься? Будешь работать над домом?  
Дерек, похоже, уже начал срывать гнилые доски. Стайлз думает, что он наверняка питает особую любовь ко всяким разрушительным работам – вроде сноса и разбора зданий. Чувак вообще любит все ломать.  
– Я запросил разрешение на строительство, – говорит Дерек. – Эксперт приедет во вторник.  
– Ты собираешься все делать сам? – потому что это даже звучит как катастрофа. – Не собираешься нанимать профессионалов?  
По мнению Стайлза, Дерека вряд ли можно назвать компетентным в этой области. Если в процессе строительства он столкнется с проблемами, то может просто все бросить и снова уехать из Бикон Хиллз. Возможно, на этот раз навсегда. Так будет даже лучше. Именно на это Стайлзу и нужно надеяться.  
– Я знаю, что делаю, – недовольно смотрит на него Дерек. – Я найму того, кто зальет фундамент, но все остальное смогу сделать и сам. Летом 2009 мы с Лорой участвовали в проекте «Среда обитания Человечества», а после я ходил на занятия и пару раз работал на строительных объектах.  
– Занятия? – переспрашивает Стайлз. – В смысле, занятия в колледже?  
– Да. В Нью-Йорке. Я изучал архитектуру.  
– Точно, – Стайлз уже это знает, хотя и не помнит, откуда.  
– А ты все еще думаешь, поступать ли в Колумбийский?  
– Я… – Стайлз нервно сглатывает. Отец – единственный кто знает. Интересно, Скотт расстроится, когда узнает, что Стайлз не ему сказал в первую очередь?  
– Ты что?  
– Я… – Стайлз снова запинается, но под пристальным взглядом Дерека все-таки выпаливает: – Я поступил в Стэнфорд. Письмо пришло вчера.  
Взгляд Дерека смягчается:  
– Поздравляю. Не скажу, что удивлен.  
– Я был уверен, что они мне откажут, – признается Стайлз. – Почти передумал подавать документы.  
– Готов поспорить, сейчас ты рад, что все-таки подал.  
Стайлз кивает.  
– Они дают мне стипендию, и это вообще чудо. Мы не купаемся в деньгах, а студенческий заем брать...  
– Уверен, ты ее заслужил, – говорит Дерек, и Стайлз, как ни старается, не слышит в его голосе сарказма.  
– Может быть, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Или, возможно, это мое наследие. Моя мама училась в Стэнфорде.  
– Колледж всего в часе езды отсюда, верно? Твой отец, должно быть, обрадуется.  
– Да… – рассеянно бормочет Стайлз, гадая, действительно ли это так.  
– Уже вроде как поздно, – говорит Дерек. Они будто одновременно осознают, как темно стало в комнате.  
– Я не готов еще уходить, – Стайлз не уверен, хотел ли он говорить это вслух. Судя по напряженной тишине, явно не стоило.  
– На крыльце есть освещение, – наконец говорит Дерек. – Можем посидеть снаружи.  
Стайлз наблюдает, как Дерек встает и потягивается. Он ведет себя не просто цивилизованно, а скорее даже мило. Наверное, ему здесь действительно одиноко.  
– Ладно, – говорит Стайлз, поднимаясь с пола.  
– Во сколько отец ждет тебя дома?  
– Он не ждет. Сегодня у него ночная смена.  
– Он оставляет тебя дома одного? – спрашивает Дерек, в его голосе проскальзывает удивление.  
– Нет, – Стайлз смотрит на Дерека испепеляющим взглядом. – Няню нанимает, – и не может сдержать смеха, когда видит искреннее замешательство на глупом лице Дерека. – Конечно, он оставляет меня одного. Мне уже восемнадцать.  
– Ты не ведешь себя как восемнадцатилетний, – ворчит Дерек, а Стайлз кивает, потому что тот прав. Стайлз в последнее время чувствует себя гораздо старше своего возраста.

Пока они сидят вместе бок о бок на верхней ступеньке крыльца, Стайлз размышляет над тем, что он один успел повзрослеть. Дерек выглядит точно так же.  
– Ты разговаривал с ним в больнице, – неожиданно вспоминает Стайлз.  
– С кем?  
– С моим отцом, – Стайлз, повернувшись, улыбается Дереку. – Думаю, ты ему нравишься.  
– Он удивился, что я тебе помог.  
– Правда? Почему?  
– Он помнит, как ты обвинил меня в убийстве сестры.  
– Ох,– закашливается Стайлз. – Верно. Прости.  
Это, наверное, первый раз, когда он вообще извиняется за эту часть их… недоразумения.  
– Она бы тебя возненавидела.  
– Лора? – Стайлз очень мало помнит о Лоре.  
– Да, – слабо улыбается Дерек. Совсем не так отвратительно как обычно, но все равно Стайлзу хочется, чтобы он перестал. – Лора бы сказала держаться от тебя подальше.  
– Мило, – на самом деле, совсем нет, конечно. Даже как-то обидно. – Кажется, все Хейлы терпеть меня не могут. От меня так неприятно пахнет?  
– Нет, вообще-то…  
– А как тогда? – с любопытством интересуется Стайлз. Если он не пахнет плохо, значит, он пахнет хорошо?  
Дерек пожимает плечами:  
– Ты пахнешь… как Стайлз. Ты просто пахнешь самим собой.  
– Да ты поэт, Дерек, – язвит Стайлз. – Тебе бы стихи писать.  
– Заткнись, – Дерек пихает его в бок локтем – достаточно сильно, чтобы он поморщился, но не так, чтобы оставить синяк.  
– Хороший вечер, – говорит вдруг Стайлз.  
– Да…  
– А Скотт теперь будет твоим альфой?  
– Нет, – спокойно отвечает Дерек. – У меня уже есть альфа.  
Стайлзу хочется выпытать детали, но он не рискует спрашивать. Если Дерек захочет, чтобы Стайлз узнал, что представляет из себя их с Корой жизнь за пределами Бикон Хиллз, он сам расскажет.  
– Скотт… он… – Стайлз вздыхает. – Я не чувствую его своим альфой.  
– А меня чувствовал? – недоверчиво уточняет Дерек.  
Стайлз мотает головой:  
– К концу уже не так сильно.  
– Для людей все иначе.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза:  
– Все так говорят. Господи, Скотт и Айзек этим просто достали. Так и треснул бы.  
– Я бы не советовал, – Дерек сверкает глазами. – Может, лучше я?  
– Правда? Ты ударишь Скотта ради меня?  
Дерек усмехается:  
– А ты как думаешь?  
Стайлз понятия не имеет, что означает эта усмешка, но, вероятно, в этом и был весь смысл. Чертов Дерек.  
– Знаешь, Скотт может быть «настоящим альфой», но он не прирожденный лидер. Дитон все это время вел его за руку.  
– Он научится со временем, – говорит Дерек. – Дай ему пару лет. Скотт сильный, но молодой и неопытный. Ему всего лишь нужно время.  
Похоже, Дерек действительно в него верит. Может, Скотт, черт возьми, наконец успокоился бы, если бы услышал такие слова от кого-то вроде Дерека. Наверняка, это много бы для него значило.  
– Если ты не часть стаи… значит, ты не будешь и дальше тусоваться с ними? – Стайлз пытается говорить равнодушно, но у него не выходит. – Должен предупредить, что с ними часто бывают Эйден и Итан.  
– Не думаю, что у меня хватит терпения на стаю подростков, – говорит Дерек. – Только не снова. Больше никогда.  
– А меня чаще всего не приглашают, – продолжает Стайлз, чувствуя легкую обиду. Ладно, сильную обиду. – Скотт думает, что это слишком рискованно, и отцу тоже не особо это нравится. Они с Крисом Арджентом теперь вроде как лучшие друзья.  
– Я должен встретиться с Арджентами на этой неделе. Кажется, это была идея Эллисон, – Дерек одаривает его нечитаемым взглядом. – Ты рассказал ей о том, как мы нарвались на охотников?  
– Ну да, – с готовностью отвечает Стайлз. – Они же эксперты во всем, что касается сообщества охотников. И они очень помогают. Крис за хороших парней.  
– Посмотрим, – в голосе Дерека слишком много сомнений.  
– Я могу… – о господи, Стайлз, заткнись уже, – я мог бы пойти с тобой, если хочешь, – господи, он правда это сказал.  
– Разве ты не говорил, что он теперь подружился с твоим отцом? – многозначительно спрашивает Дерек.  
Ох. Ох.  
– Понял. Тебе будет лучше без меня.  
– Да, – отвечает Дерек. – Я знаю.  
Что бы это ни значило.

_Стайлз С. (4:45) Где ты?  
Скотт М. (4:47) ?  
Стайлз С. (4:47) Завтрашний тест по математике?  
Стайлз С. (4:48) Занятия в библиотеке?  
Стайлз С. (4:48) Не припоминаешь?  
Скотт М. (4:49) Черт.  
Скотт М. (4:49) Чувак.  
Скотт М. (4:49) Прости.  
Скотт М. (4:50) Я совсем забыл.  
Стайлз. С. (4:52) Значит, ты уже в пути?  
Скотт М. (4:55) Вообще-то  
Скотт М. (4:58) Не думаю, что смогу прийти.  
Скотт М. (4:58) Прости.  
Стайлз С. (4:59) ?????????????????  
Скотт М. (5:03) У меня вроде как дела сейчас.  
Скотт М. (5:06) Я тебе позже перезвоню.  
Стайлз С. (5:07) О!?*ТЛР№!ВАП№;УЛЦГЩ!!! _

Они стали встречаться с Дереком каждую неделю. После того как шериф в четверг вечером уезжал играть в покер с Арджентами, Стайлз покупал еду на вынос и ехал к дому Хейлов. Дерек никогда не показывал, что рад его видеть, но и недовольным не выглядел. Не больше чем обычно, по крайней мере. Если бы Дерек не хотел Стайлза здесь видеть, он бы не постеснялся об этом сообщить – вслух и предельно доходчиво. Поэтому, пока Стайлз не услышит «проваливай отсюда», он будет считать, что ему здесь рады. Пусть и болтает по большей части один Стайлз, это не значит, что Дереку не нравится его компания. Даже здорово, что он просто позволяет Стайлзу сидеть рядом и говорить. Но Стайлз знает, когда стоит заткнуться. Он понимает, что болтает много лишнего, когда Дерек начинает поглядывать на его рот и бросать эти мрачные испепеляющие взгляды, которые совсем не пугают. Хотя иногда он мечтает, чтобы все-таки пугали. Тогда, по крайней мере, он не считал бы их такими сексуальными. Последнее, что нужно Стайлзу, – это запасть на Дерека Хейла.

– А Скотт знает, что ты здесь? – спрашивает Дерек через месяц после начала их хрупкой осторожной дружбы.  
– Наверное, – пожимает Стайлз плечами. Если Скотт и знает, то не потому, что Стайлз ему рассказал. Некоторые вещи лучше держать при себе, и встречи с Дереком как раз относятся к этой категории.  
– Я сегодня видел его в строительном магазине.  
– Вот как, – Стайлз чешет затылок. – Вы поговорили?  
– Я разговаривал с Айзеком.  
– Это то же самое, что говорить со Скоттом.  
– Я заметил.  
Стайлз хмурится. Дерек же не выгонит его, если решит, что Скотт против их дружбы?  
– Разве тебе важно, чтобы Скотт знал, что я приезжаю к тебе?  
– Не важно.  
– Тогда почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Дерек пожимает плечами:  
– Я ждал, что Скотт об этом заговорит, а когда он промолчал, решил выяснить почему. Оказывается, он не в курсе.  
– Да, – ерзает Стайлз. – Я ему не рассказывал.  
– Ладно, – спокойно отвечает Дерек, как будто все действительно так просто, как будто ему все равно.  
– Скотту не о чем беспокоиться, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Меня уже месяц никто не похищал.  
– Ты так говоришь, словно это плохо.  
– Я знаю, что это не плохо, но это может означать что-то не очень хорошее…  
– Например? – Дерек смотрит на него, как на психа, который несет бред.  
– Это может значить, что меня не расценивают как важного члена стаи. Словно я недостаточно хорош в качестве потенциальной приманки.  
– Ты серьезно расстраиваешься из-за того, что тебя давно не похищали?  
Конечно, если рассматривать вопрос с этой стороны, звучит очень глупо. Стоило догадаться, что Дерек не поймет.  
– Забудь, – быстро говорит Стайлз. – Знаешь… просто забудь.  
– Ты идиот, – прямо заявляет Дерек. – Если тебя должны похитить, чтобы ты убедился в своей ценности, ты тоже ненормальный.  
– Дерек…  
– Помнишь, что ты чувствовал, когда пропал твой отец? – спрашивает Дерек, игнорируя попытки Стайлза прервать его. – Вот так он чувствует себя каждый раз, когда тебя похищают. И, избежав повторения таких ситуаций, ты должен чувствовать облегчение. Не знаю, веселит это тебя или заставляет чувствовать себя особенным, но в любом случае – это ненормально, так что завязывай с этим. Достаточно того, что ты все пытаешься обернуть в шутку.  
Иди к черту, Дерек. И засунь подальше свой обвиняющий тон. Иди к черту за то, что впутываешь сюда шерифа. И за то, что не пытаешься понять.  
– А что, лучше, если меня накроет приступом паники? – огрызается Стайлз. – Потому что я или буду шутить, или просто перестану дышать.  
– У тебя бывают приступы паники? С каких пор у тебя приступы паники?  
– Нет у меня их, – врет Стайлз, краснея от злости и стыда. – Нет у меня приступов паники.  
Вообще-то, у него случаются приступы паники – но он не собирается признаваться в этом Дереку, даже осознавая, что тот сразу распознает ложь. Впервые Стайлз чувствует, что стыдится своего страха.  
– Стайлз… – начинает Дерек, но Стайлз не дает закончить.  
– Я знаю, со мной что-то серьезно не так, – говорит он, – но если ты думаешь, что я не чувствую себя ужасно из-за того, что приходится терпеть моему отцу, ты явно не видишь дальше собственного носа.  
– Как скажешь, Стайлз, – Дерек скрещивает руки на груди. Теперь он полностью закрывается. – Меня не волнует ни твой отец, ни ты. Вы не моя проблема.  
– Верно, – Стайлз чувствует, как холодеет в груди. Недели впустую. О чем он только думал – довериться Дереку Хейлу? Знал же, что связывается с бесчувственным засранцем. Дерек готов проявить сочувствие, только когда кто-то умирает. И, пока Стайлз не в смертельной опасности, не стоит ждать каких-то сантиментов.  
– Бесчувственный засранец? – эхом отзывается Дерек. – Неужели?  
Блядь. И сколько из этого он успел произнести вслух? Не мог же он сказать все? Он бы запомнил. Так ведь?  
– Думаю, мне уже пора, – сообщает Стайлз, сглатывая комок в горле и пытаясь не показывать свою обиду.  
– Я не держу тебя здесь против твоей воли, – говорит Дерек. – Мне жаль, если ты за этим сюда пришел, но я не твой хульдеркарл-похититель.  
Стайлз надеется, что выглядит не настолько оскорбленным, как себя чувствует.  
– Я пришел, потому что мы друзья.  
Дерек кривит губы:  
– Мы не друзья, Стайлз.  
– На самом деле, друзья, – возражает Стайлз. – Просто еще не очень близкие.  
Когда Стайлз уходит, Дерек не пытается его остановить. Ничего другого и не стоило, блядь, ожидать.

_Стайлз С. (5:37) Тук-тук.  
Дерек Х. (5:38) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (5:39) Брось, будет весело, обещаю.  
Дерек Х. (5:39) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (5:40) Правда, будет классно.  
Дерек Х. (5:41) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (5:42) Не будь таким нудным волком.  
Дерек Х. (5:42) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (5:50) Отвлеки меня.  
Стайлз С. (5:51) Пожалуйста.  
Дерек Х. (5:53) Зачем?  
Стайлз С. (5:55) Мы обедаем дома у Лиз с ее семьей.  
Дерек Х. (5:56) Кто такая Лиз?  
Стайлз С. (5:56) Отец с ней встречается.  
Стайлз С. (5:58) Она ужасная.  
Дерек Х. (5:58) ?  
Стайлз С. (5:59) Она постоянно улыбается и использует слишком много туалетной воды.  
Стайлз С. (6:00) И ее идеальные дети ведут себя просто идеально.  
Стайлз С. (6:00) Наверняка они бездушные демонские отродья.  
Стайлз С. (6:01) Фу, и они постоянно дотрагиваются друг до друга.  
Дерек Х. (6:03) Повзрослей, Стайлз.  
Стайлз С. (6:09) А она пытается меня разговорить.  
Стайлз С. (6:10) Только что назвала меня «милым».  
Стайлз С. (6:16) И напоминает мне, что нужно есть овощи.  
Стайлз С. (6:20) Она пытается заменить мне маму.  
Стайлз С. (6:21) Думает, что она мне нужна.  
Дерек Х. (6:22) Прекрати.  
Стайлз С. (6:22) У меня уже есть мама.  
Дерек Х. (6:23) Ты идиот.  
Стайлз С. (6:44) Отвлеки меня. Пожалуйста. Я схожу с ума.  
Дерек Х. (6:45) Где ты?  
Стайлз С. (6:45) ?  
Дерек Х. (6:46) Если придумаешь оправдание, чтобы уйти, я могу тебя забрать.  
Стайлз С. (6:46) Правда?  
Дерек Х. (6:47) Давай адрес.  
Стайлз С. (6:48) Грушевый тупик 331.  
Дерек Х. (6:50) Буду через десять минут.  
Стайлз С. (6:51) Беру назад все ужасные слова, что я о тебе говорил. _

_Дерек Х. (7:04) Где ты?  
Стайлз С. (7:05) План поменялся.  
Дерек Х. (7:05) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (7:05) Нужно, чтобы ты для меня соврал.  
Дерек Х. (7:06) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (7:06) Дерек.  
Дерек Х. (7:06) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (7:07) Дерек, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.  
Дерек Х. (7:10) Что я должен сказать?  
Стайлз С. (7:12) У тебя билеты на ограниченный показ фильма в театре независимого искусства и я обещал с тобой сходить._

– Я и забыл, что ты умеешь так делать, – бормочет Стайлз, когда они с Дереком идут к машине.  
– Что делать?  
Как будто он и так не знает!  
– Быть таким обаятельным, – Стайлз косится на него. – Особенно с женщинами. В глубине души я надеялся, что она до смерти перепугается.  
Но ничего похожего не случилось. Лиз отнеслась к Дереку очень тепло. Даже слишком. И отца Стайза вроде все устраивало. Если он и опасался конкуренции со стороны сексуального Дерека в его сексуальной кожаной куртке с сексуально встрепанными волосами (потому что он спал, когда Стайлз прислал ему первое сообщение), то никак этого не показал. Даже когда ненормальные дети сказали Дереку, что им нравится его борода.  
– Зачем?  
– Опасные друзья могут оказывать на меня плохое влияние, – поясняет Стайлз. – Был бы отличный повод оставить меня в покое. Может, тогда она перестала бы постоянно меня дергать.  
– Или ты мог бы вести себя соответственно своему возрасту, – замечает Дерек, что, видимо, стоит считать проявлением сочувствия. – Перестань строить из себя избалованного мальчишку и, блядь, повзрослей.  
– Эй, – возмущенно вскидывается Стайлз. – Ты должен быть на моей стороне.  
То же самое он говорил и когда они встречались в прошлый раз. Дерек продолжает настаивать, что ему нет никакого дела до проблем Стайлза. Притворяется, что ему плевать на его чувства. Отказывается признавать, что ему нравится компания Стайлза. И, вероятно, все еще не готов даже назвать их друзьями.  
И что тогда он делает здесь?  
– Какие у нас планы? – спрашивает Стайлз через пару минут, когда они выезжают на дорогу.  
Дерек выгибает бровь и бросает на него насмешливый взгляд.  
– Кино, – говорит он, словно это и так очевидно.  
– Я думал, это всего лишь наше прикрытие.  
– Я думал, ты ненавидишь врать отцу, – парирует Дерек.  
– Верно.  
– Тогда пусть это будет правда.

– Ну, как кино? – первым делом интересуется шериф за завтраком.  
– Не очень, – признается Стайлз. – Оно было на польском.  
– А ты… – шериф запинается, – ты ходил на свидание?  
– Свидание? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Стайлз.  
– Да.  
– С Дереком Хейлом? – он даже приоткрывает рот от изумления.  
– Да, Стайлз, – отец привычно вздыхает, как в тех случаях, когда Стайлз чего-то не понимает. – Ты ходил на свидание с Дереком Хейлом?  
– Не могу поверить, что ты вообще спрашиваешь об этом! В какой реальности Дерек Хейл захочет со мной встречаться? Он с трудом соглашается признать, что мы с ним друзья.  
– Друзья, да? – во взгляде шерифа читается явное сомнение.  
– А что? – Стайлз удивленно приподнимает бровь. – Нам нельзя быть друзьями?  
– Я всего лишь думал, что у вас слишком большая разница в возрасте…  
– Слишком большая разница, чтобы быть друзьями? – уточняет Стайлз. – Потому что так и есть, папа. Мы друзья. Это было не свидание.  
Даже если по ощущениям это именно оно и было. Дерек купил им билеты, и они взяли на двоих ведерко попкорна. И Стайлз почти уверен, что в какой-то момент Дерек положил руку на спинку его кресла. Скорее всего, он просто потянулся, но факт остается фактом. Совсем не похоже на их походы в кино со Скоттом. Может, он принимает желаемое за действительное, но этот вечер был… особенным.  
– Стайлз, тебе восемнадцать. Я не буду запрещать тебе с ним видеться.  
– Спасибо.  
– Мы видели, как он на тебя смотрел, – многозначительно добавляет шериф. – Тебе не нужно врать.  
– Мы? Это ведь была идея Лиз?  
Смущенное выражение на лице отца подтверждает его подозрения.  
– О господи, – стонет Стайлз. – Почему она не может просто не лезть не в свое дело?  
Шериф устало вздыхает.  
– Просто пообещай, что будешь осторожен.  
– Я просто притворюсь, что ты этого не говорил, – потому что прозвучало так, будто отец только что дал ему разрешение заниматься сексом с Дереком Хейлом.  
– Я серьезно, Стайлз. Дерек Хейл неплохой парень, но от него много проблем. А у тебя впереди блестящее будущее, и я не хочу видеть, как кто-то ставит его под угрозу.  
– Ты имеешь в виду Стэнфорд? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Папа, Дерек не меньше твоего хочет, чтобы я уехал из Бикон Хиллз. Может, даже больше.  
– Ладно, – кивает шериф, разглядывая свой тост из цельнозерновой муки. – Готов закончить этот разговор, если ты тоже готов.  
– Я был готов еще десять минут назад, – сообщает Стайлз. – И тогда я еще думал над тем, стоит ли давать тебе настоящее масло. Очевидно, теперь об этом не может быть и речи.  
– Вот черт, Стайлз…

_Стайлз С. (8:30) Скотт официально знает про Айзека и Эллисон.  
Дерек Х. (8:43) Переживет.  
Стайлз С. (8:45) Да, но переживет ли это их броманс?  
Дерек Х. (8:50) Не знаю, и мне плевать.  
Дерек Х. (9:21) Приезжай завтра после школы.  
Стайлз С. (9:22) Ладно.  
Стайлз С. (9:24) Зачем?  
Дерек Х. (9:25) Поможешь мне прибить гипсокартон.  
Стайлз С. (2:45) Я заехал за смуззи.  
Стайлз С. (2:52) Тебе захватить?  
Дерек Х. (3:00) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (3:01) Слишком поздно.  
Стайлз С. (3:02) Надеюсь, тебе понравится клубнично-банановый.  
Стайлз С. (3:02) Увидимся в 10.  
_

– Чувак! – сразу же налетает на Стайлза Скотт, стоит только тому зайти в спальню. – Где ты был? Я тебя уже пару часов жду!  
– Почему не написал? – хмурится Стайлз. – Ты не говорил, что зайдешь.  
Раньше, когда они не зависали с кем-то еще, такие уточнения были ни к чему. Дом Макколов был для Стайлза вторым домом – и наоборот. Но сейчас, когда у Скотта есть Айзек и Эллисон,,. а у Стайлза есть Дерек… Все поменялось.  
– Ну, я вроде как… – Скотт откашливается, – сломал телефон.  
– Как?  
Скотт смущенно улыбается:  
– Швырнул его Айзеку в лицо.  
– О, – Стайлз кривится. Айзек и Эллисон встречаются уже неделю, и Скотт все никак не примирится с этим фактом.  
– Я промазал, – добавляет Скотт.  
– Специально? – догадывается Стайлз. У Скотта все более чем отлично с меткостью после укуса, и чтобы он случайно промахнулся...  
– Да, – страдальчески вздыхает Скотт. – И все еще чувствую себя засранцем.  
Стайлз обнимает его одной рукой за плечи, а другой хлопает по спине.  
– Уверен, он понимает.  
– На тебе запах Дерек, – говорит он. – Ты был с Дереком?  
– Ага, весь вечер у него проторчал, – решает быть честным Стайлз.  
– И чем вы занимались? – спрашивает Скотт, скорее удивленно, чем подозрительно.  
– Помогал ему с ремонтом. Сегодня мы подключали проводку на кухне. Такое вот приключение.  
– Приключение? – эхом отзывается Скотт.  
Стайлз кивает.  
– Наверное, стоило вызвать профессионалов. Меня едва не убило. Дважды.  
– Он действительно позволяет тебе помогать?  
– А почему нет?  
– Когда мы с Айзеком предложили внести свой вклад, он отказался, – Скотт смотрит на Стайлза нечитаемым взглядом. – И часто ты там бываешь?  
Стайлз пожимает плечами:  
– Не особо, – он еще не готов признать, что почти все свободное время играет в Строителя Боба с Дереком Хейлом.  
– Правда?  
– А какая разница? – Стайлз старается говорить равнодушно, но выходит все равно больше похоже на вызов.  
– Никакой, – заверяет Скотт. – Чувак, конечно никакой. Ты можешь зависать с кем хочешь и когда захочешь. Просто интересно.  
– Точно, – кивает Стайлз, даже если это прозвучало не особо убедительно.  
– Я серьезно, – говорит Скотт. – Думаю, это даже здорово. Когда ты с Дереком, то, по крайней мере, в безопасности. Уверен, именно поэтому тебя так давно не похищали.  
– Может быть, – господи, хочется верить, что Дерек руководствуется не этими мотивами. Стайлз вроде как надеется, что Дереку на самом деле нравится его компания. Неужели он многого просит?

_Стайлз С. (1:10) Стремный дядя Питер не объявлялся?  
Дерек Х. (1:13) Объявлялся, к сожалению.  
Дерек Х. (1:14) Он тебя доставал?  
Стайлз С. (1:14) Не совсем.  
Стайлз С. (1:14) Пару месяцев назад наткнулся на него в «Дрэгерс».  
Дерек Х. (1:15) ?  
Стайлз С. (1:15) В продуктовом супермаркете.  
Дерек Х. (1:15) ?  
Стайлз С. (1:16) Я искал новые способы заставить отца есть овощи.  
Дерек Х. (1:16) Разве у тебя сейчас нет занятий?  
Стайлз С. (1:17) У меня математика.  
Дерек Х. (1:17) …  
Стайлз С. (1:17) У нас замена и мы смотрим фильм.  
Стайлз С. (1:18) Документальный фильм про машину по изготовлению бумажных пакетов.  
Дерек Х. (1:18) Миссис Вайссер?  
Стайлз С. (1:18) !!  
Дерек Х. (1:19) Эта карга еще живая?  
Стайлз С. (1:19) Чувак, у нас не такая большая разница в возрасте.  
Стайлз С. (1:20) Я в третий раз уже смотрю этот фильм.  
Стайлз С. (1:20) По-моему, меня за что-то наказывают.  
Стайлз С. (1:21) Чем собираешься заниматься?  
Дерек Х. (1:21) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (1:21) Что нет?  
Дерек Х. (1:22) Нет, ты не можешь прийти.  
Стайлз С. (1:22) Но мне скучно.  
Дерек Х. (1:22) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (1:22) Тебе даже не придется забирать меня, я сам приеду.  
Дерек Х. (1:23) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (1:23) Я помогу тебе подогнать плинтуса.  
Дерек Х. (1:23) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (1:24) Буду красить.  
Дерек Х. (1:24) Нет.  
Стайлз С. (1:24) Я сделаю тебе массаж.  
Дерек Х. (1:25) Нет. Стайлз, прекрати.  
Дерек Х. (1:25) Если твой отец узнает, что ты пропускаешь занятия, чтобы приходить сюда  
Дерек Х. (1:26) он вообще запретит тебе приходить.  
Дерек Х. (1:26) Он четко мне это разъяснил.  
Стайлз С. (1:26) Ты с ним снова разговаривал?  
Стайлз С. (1:26) ?  
Стайлз С. (1:27) ??????????????????????  
Стайлз С. (1:27) Когда?  
Стайлз С. (1:28) ????????  
Стайлз С. (1:28) Дерек?!!!!!!!  
Стайлз С. (1:28) ???????????????  
Дерек Х. (1:30) Я выключаю телефон.  
Дерек Х. (1:30) Так что если тебя похитят, звони кому-нибудь другому.  
Стайлз С. (1:31) Ненавижу тебя.  
Дерек Х. (1:31) Хорошо._

Когда Стайлз подъезжает к старому дому Хейлов, Дерек ждет его. Потный, голый по пояс Дерек Хейл, с этими его острыми скулами и низко сидящими на бедрах джинсами, ждет его.  
Стайлзу, кажется – или не кажется – совсем, _напрочь_ отшибает мозги.  
Но это влюбленность. Глупая детская влюбленность, которая ничего не значит. Всего лишь физическое влечение. И у Дерека действительно необычная внешность, так что рано или поздно все пройдет. Должно пройти.  
– Ты опоздал, – говорит Дерек.  
– Нет, не опоздал, – Стайлз с грохотом захлопывает дверь машины. – Я даже не говорил, что собираюсь приехать.  
– И? – Дерек выгибает бровь.  
– И как ты вообще мог знать, что я приеду?  
– Какая разница? – Дерек отворачивается и идет к дому. – Пойдем, сегодня займемся плиткой в ванной наверху.  
– Серьезно, – Стайлзу приходится бежать, чтобы нагнать его, – откуда ты узнал?  
Дерек вздыхает:  
– Стайлз…  
Твою мать, не может быть! Вот же засранцы!  
– Не-блядь-вероятно! – кричит Стайлз. Он знает, что не должен злиться, но он _злится_. Он в ярости. – Они позвали тебя, да? Скотт позвал тебя.  
Дерек равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
– Только потому что знали – я не соглашусь.  
– Он пригласил Айзека, парня, который украл его девушку, но не меня, – Стайлз обессилено вскидывает руки. – Что за нафиг?  
– Ты серьезно? Хочешь пойти в поход в ночь полнолуния в компании оборотней? – уточняет Дерек.  
Стайлз, словно защищаясь, скрещивает руки на груди.  
– А почему нет?  
– Потому что ты знаешь, что любой из них с легкостью может тебя убить, – говорит Дерек. – И что у тебя все равно не выйдет угнаться за ними.  
– Тем не менее, было бы очень мило с их стороны хотя бы предложить, – бормочет Стайлз.  
– Перестань постоянно себя жалеть.  
Оплот сочувствия Дерек Хейл снова на высоте.  
– Я себя не жалею.  
Вранье.  
Дерек смотрит на него:  
– Ты же знаешь, это не потому, что ты им не нравишься или они не хотят проводить с тобой время.  
– Это разговор по душам? – Стайлз удивленно моргает. – Ты пытаешься быть _милым_? – потому что это начинает походить на попытку поднять ему настроение.  
– Заткнись.  
– А ты не собираешься надеть рубашку? – спрашивает Стайлз, стараясь, очень-очень стараясь не пялиться.  
– Зачем? – Дерек удивленно приподнимает бровь. – Тебя оскорбляет вид моего голого торса?  
«Оскорбляет» не совсем то слово, которое бы использовал Стайлз, но Дереку не обязательно знать правду.  
– У меня развивается комплекс неполноценности, – вместо этого говорит он.  
– Только развивается? – усмехается Дерек.  
Вот поэтому Стайлз и не переживает о том, что Дерек узнает о его влюбленности. Он просто не рассматривает его в этом качестве, а если учитывать, что Дерек вообще не особо сообразительный, – он никогда не догадается.  
Он позволяет помогать Стайлзу, хотя очевидно, что предпочел бы этого не делать. Стайлз, вообще-то, не настолько плох, просто у Дерека заскок на том, чтобы все контролировать. Он не верит, что Стайлз может не налажать – проверяет постоянно его работу, вечно следит за руками Стайлза, ждет, когда он сделает ошибку.  
Если честно, Стайлзу немного нравится, когда Дерек… наблюдает за ним. Нравится быть центром его внимания. Разве это плохо?  
– Иди к черту, – Стайлз шутливо толкает его в грудь, ненароком касаясь голой кожи. – Фууу, – он морщится, вытирая ладонь о джинсы. – Ты весь потный, гадость.  
– Я тренировался, пока ты не пришел, – сообщает Дерек. Спасибо за отличные кадры в голове. И вообще, кто занимается спортом в джинсах?  
– Скотт хочет, чтобы я ходил с ним в спортзал, чтобы мы могли заниматься вместе с близнецами, – говорит Стайлз.  
– Айзек упоминал что-то такое. Но ты же не согласился?  
Стайлз фыркает:  
– Как будто у меня есть деньги на него.  
– Хорошо, – Дерек выглядит явно довольным.  
– Хорошо? – хмурится Стайлз. – Почему это хорошо?  
– Ты бы навредил себе, пытаясь угнаться за ними.  
– Ладно, – говорит Стайлз, скрестив руки на груди. – Я понимаю, что у меня нет волчьей суперсилы или выносливости, но я вполне уверен, что раза в четыре умнее всех их вместе взятых. Я трезво оцениваю свои возможности.  
Дерек раздраженно вздыхает:  
– Это ты сейчас так говоришь, но…  
– Но что? – с вызовом перебивает его Стайлз.  
– То, что ты знаешь свой предел, еще не значит, что ты не попытаешься его перепрыгнуть.  
– Не всех одолевает такая тяга к саморазрушению, как тебя.  
Большинство людей не прикладывают столько усилий ради заведомого провала. Дерек же просто превратил это в искусство. Стайлз точно не из таких.  
– К тому же, это будет бесполезная трата времени, – добавляет Дерек.  
– Да неужели? – продолжай и дальше копать себе могилу, Дерек. Ради бога…  
– Как ты и сказал, – говорит Дерек, – ты не глупый. Ты сообразительный. Тебе нечего компенсировать. Как бы ты ни старался, ты никогда не догонишь их по силе. И, как бы они ни старались, они не смогут стать такими же умными.  
Ого.  
– Хочешь сказать, мне я могу даже не париться? – со странной примесью надежды уточняет Стайлз.  
– Я говорю, что тебе не нужно меняться. Ты и так совершенно нормальный, так что мог бы направить свою энергию на что-то поважнее, – он хлопает Стайлза по плечу, чуть сжав. – Например, помочь мне положить плитку в ванной наверху.  
 _Ты и так совершенно нормальный._ Эта глупая влюбленность… бессмысленное влечение… может быть, тут все-таки что-то большее. Может, в конце концов, были какие-то… предпосылки.  
– Мне пора, – внезапно говорит Стайлз.  
– Что? – Дерек хмурится; Стайлз выворачивается из-под его руки. – Почему?  
Потому что этого просто не должно случиться. Стайлз просто не может допустить каких-то там чувств – настоящих чувств – к Дереку Хейлу. Никаких теплых и неясных чувств. Не в этой жизни.  
– Я позже объясню, – позже, когда он сможет соврать. – Мне кое-что нужно сделать.  
– Если не хочешь помогать мне, мог бы просто сказать. Я бы не злился, – Дерек выглядит немного растерянным, и Стайлз начинает чувствовать себя совсем по-идиотски.  
– Не в этом дело, я… – он чешет в затылке. – Я позвоню тебе, ладно?  
– Ладно, – ровно произносит Дерек. – Конечно.  
Уходя, Стайлз чувствует, как Дерек наблюдает за ним, и ему приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы не обернуться.

– Тут нет поблизости пиццерии с доставкой? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
– Нет, – отвечает Дерек. – А что, ты хочешь есть?  
– Умираю с голоду.  
Дерек бросает взгляд на часы.  
– Еще даже нет четырех.  
– Я пропустил обед, – признается Стайлз. На свободной паре он заканчивал отчет по лабораторной, и у него не было времени перекусить. Весомая причина, но Дерек точно все равно отчитает его и назовет идиотом.  
– Не против съездить в город? – вместо этого спрашивает Дерек.  
– За пиццей? – смеется Стайлз. – Чувак, да я пешком согласен туда добираться.  
– Отлично, – Дерек бросает Стайлзу свой бумажник. – Оплатишь Американ Экспресс. Если возьмешь что-нибудь с анчоусами, я тебя прибью.  
Погодите, что?  
– Ты мне доверяешь?  
– Что ты не станешь заказывать анчоусы? – спрашивает Дерек. – Да, я знаю, что ты тоже их не любишь.  
– Нет, то есть… – Стайлз вертит в руках бумажник. – Ты доверяешь мне его?  
Дерек бросает на него нечитаемый взгляд.  
– И никаких ананасов. В пицце не должно быть ананасов.  
– Ты доверяешь мне свои кредитки? И водительское удостоверение. И три абонемента в разные спортзалы. И свидетельство о регистрации, – не говоря уже о старой потертой семейной фотографии.  
– Я доверяю тебе куда больше, и ты об этом знаешь, – говорит ему Дерек. – Так ты привезешь нам еды или нет? Я думал, что ты умираешь с голоду.  
Стайлз пару раз открывает и закрывает рот, пока не понимает, что, кажется, потерял дар речи. На улице сейчас градусов десять, но он чувствует, как внутри что-то плавится.

Ситуация явно выходит из-под контроля.

_Скотт М. (11:22) Отец подарил мне GTA5!!!!  
Стайлз С. (11:23) Серьезно?  
Стайлз С. (11:24) Он все еще пытается тебя задобрить?  
Скотт М. (11:24) Наверное.  
Стайлз С. (11:25) Он в курсе, в чем смысл этой игры?  
Скотт М. (11:25) Не знаю.  
Скотт М. (11:25) Так ты придешь?  
Стайлз С. (11:27) Сейчас почти полночь.  
Скотт М. (11:28) У меня есть «Редбулл» и бейгл-пицца.  
Стайлз С. (11:29) Считай, уже у тебя._

_Стайлз С. (3:05) Я не могу уснуть.  
Дерек Х. (3:08) Звучит как твоя персональная проблема.  
Стайлз С. (3:09) Дома у Скотта зарядился кофеином.  
Стайлз С. (3:10) Такое ощущение, что у меня сейчас сердце взорвется._

А потом звонит телефон. На экране высвечивается «Дерек Хейл».  
– Алло? – неуверенно спрашивает Стайлз. Наверное, у Дерека палец соскользнул. Он не стал бы звонить специально.  
– Что с тобой? – спрашивает Дерек. Ого, может, это была и не ошибка. В его голосе даже слышится намек на беспокойство.  
– Мы у Скотта играли в видеоигры, – смущенно признается Стайлз. – И я случайно выпил две банки «Рэдбулла».  
– Почему ты шепчешь?  
– Потому что сейчас ночь. Я не хочу разбудить отца.  
– О, – Дерек замолкает. – Мне, наверное, стоит отключиться.  
– Нет-нет, – быстро говорит Стайлз. – Не вешай трубку. Он спит как убитый. Все нормально, пока я веду себя тихо.  
– Ладно, – отвечает Дерек, все еще не очень уверенно. – Почему ты чувствуешь, что твое сердце сейчас взорвется?  
– Потому что весь этот Аддерол и так держит меня на подъеме, а с кофеином выходит просто убойный эффект.  
– У тебя СДВГ? Это многое объясняет.  
– Например?  
– Например, то, что ты не можешь спокойно сидеть на одном месте.  
– Эй! – возмущается Стайлз. – Чтобы ты знал, я сейчас сижу вполне спокойно, – он ерзает и добавляет: – Точнее, я лежу, но я не дергаюсь, так что это засчитывается за сидение на месте.  
– Ты в кровати? – спрашивает Дерек. У него тихий голос, но в нем явно чувствуется напряжение.  
Стайлз судорожно сглатывает.  
– Ну, да… именно в кроватях люди обычно и спят…  
Помимо прочего…  
– Какого… – Дерек откашливается, – какого прочего?  
– Я сказал это вслух? – спрашивает Стайлз, чувствуя легкую панику. – Почему я постоянно это делаю?  
– Потому что если тебе и удается усидеть на месте, то еще и свой рот контролировать в то же время ты не можешь.  
– Некоторым, на самом деле, нравится мой рот, – говорит Стайлз. – И моя непоседливость.  
– Кому это? – спрашивает Дерек. – Под «некоторыми» ты подразумеваешь своего хвостатого друга?  
– Да, Магнус оказался на удивление классным парнем. Большинство похитителей злились на то, что я постоянно ерзал и дергался. И в конце концов им приходилось меня связать, – он вздыхает. – Быть связанным – самое неприятное в похищении. Ну, и еда еще.  
– Не нравится, когда тебя связывают?  
– А тебе? – в ответ спрашивает Стайлз, потому что – черт, что за вопрос вообще?  
– Нет, – без колебаний отвечает Дерек. – Ненавижу.  
Неудивительно, после истории-то с Кейт Арджент.  
– А как насчет… – Стайлз запинается, потому что здравый смысл вопит, что нужно замолчать. Да просто умоляет заткнуться. – А при других обстоятельствах?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – медленно спрашивает Дерек, как будто сам не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.  
– Как насчет того, чтобы связать кого-нибудь? Ну, вроде как в качестве развлечения?  
Дерек какое-то время молчит.  
– Думаю, это зависит от человека.  
– Верно, – соглашается Стайлз. – Но так, наверное, во всем, что касается секса, – он запинается на мгновение. – Мы же о сексе говорим, да?  
– Да.  
– Можно я спрошу кое-что очень неуместное?  
– Ты можешь спросить что угодно, – говорит ему Дерек. – Но это не значит, что я отвечу.  
– По поводу секса, – предупреждает Стайлз.  
– Я догадался.  
– Обещаешь не злиться?  
– Нет.  
– Смотри, по крайней мере, двое из тех, с кем ты спал в своей жизни, оказались убийцами-психопатами. Секс со злом круче?  
– Нет, – снова отвечает Дерек. – И, даже если бы было так, оно того не стоит.  
Неожиданно зрелый ответ. Но секс с убийцами-психопатами лучше, чем вообще его отсутствие, так?  
– Я начинаю думать, что умру девственником, – говорит Стайлз.  
– Ты никогда… – Дерек замолкает. В его голосе почему-то звучит удивление.  
– Я почти… пару раз, но, знаешь, всегда что-то мешало. К сожалению, у меня другие приоритеты, – Стайлз негромко смеется. – Да благослови бог интернет-порно.  
В этот раз тишина мучительно долгая и неуютная.  
– Думаю, теперь ты снова можешь попытаться заснуть, – говорит вдруг Дерек.  
– Ладно, – отвечает Стайлз, чувствуя наконец усталость. – Да, хорошая идея.  
– Знаю.  
Стайлз зевает, что уже хороший знак.  
– Увидимся завтра? – спрашивает он.  
– Ммм.. да, – отвечает Дерек. – Наверное.  
– Я буду расценивать это как да.  
– Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.

_Дерек Х. (2:01) Ты занят?  
Стайлз С. (2:01) Может быть.  
Дерек Х. (2:04) Ты дома?  
Стайлз С. (2:04) Да.  
Дерек Х. (2:06) Я заеду за тобой.  
Стайлз С. (2:06) Ладно.  
Стайлз С. (2:07) Зачем?  
Дерек Х. (2:08) Покупки.  
Стайлз С. (2:08) Какие?  
Дерек Х. (2:09) Обои.  
Дерек Х. (2:10) Можешь помочь мне выбрать образцы для кухни.  
Стайлз С. (2:10) Потому что я немного гей?  
Стайлз С. (2:11) К твоему сведению, это не дало мне никаких врожденных навыков дизайнера.  
Дерек Х. (2:15) Буду ждать снаружи через двадцать минут._

– У тебя нет домашней работы, что ли? – спрашивает Дерек. Он смотрит на Стайлза, который сидит на ступеньках и красит перила.  
– Всего лишь идиотская письменная работа, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Позже сделаю.  
– Это то самое эссе, которое ты откладываешь целую неделю?  
Стайлз смотрит на него через плечо:  
– Может быть.  
Дерек наклоняется и выхватывает кисточку у него из рук.  
– Сделай его сейчас.  
– Эй! – восклицает Стайлз, вскакивая на ноги. – Чувак, что за фигня? Я делом занимался!  
– Я не буду поощрять твою прокрастинацию, – твердо заявляет Дерек.  
– Я не прокрастинирую, – возражает Стайлз. – Сейчас просто нет настроения.  
Дерек смотрит на него испытующе:  
– Да неужели?  
– Да, – отрезает Стайлз и оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь найти еще одну кисточку.  
Кем это Дерек себя возомнил? С каких пор он вообще беспокоится о домашней работе Стайлза? Это не внеклассная программа «Старший/младший брат». Стайлз взрослый человек и не нуждается в материнской опеке. А то все его яркие сексуальные фантазии об этом парне начинают казаться извращением.  
Стайлз чувствует, как Дерек провожает его взглядом, когда он подходит к столу и начинает перебирать инструменты.  
– Полная чушь, и ты это знаешь, – сообщает Дерек. – Так какова настоящая причина? Почему ты тянешь?  
– Нет никакой «настоящей причины», – Стайлз почти физически ощущает, как Дерек взглядом прожигает дыру у него на затылке. – Перестань пялиться. На меня это не действует. Я тебя больше не боюсь.  
– Даже если ты научился контролировать сердцебиение, я все равно могу сказать, когда ты врешь, – сообщает Дерек. – Так почему бы тебе просто не говорить мне правду?  
К черту.  
– Это мой учитель, – говорит он наконец. – Похоже, нужно быть полным кретином, чтобы преподавать английский в нашей школе, – Стайлз замечает, как напрягается Дерек, но продолжает. – Он меня ненавидит. Он хуже Харриса. В миллион раз хуже. И он заявил, что никогда не поставит мне «А», потому что ему не нравится моя манера письма.  
Дерек хмурится:  
– И что не так с твоей манерой письма?  
– Ничего, – начинает, защищаясь, Стайлз. Но признается все же: – Ладно. У меня есть привычка… отклоняться от темы, и, возможно, иногда я перегибаю с сарказмом.  
– Никогда бы не подумал.  
– Мы должны были читать «Хладнокровное убийство», но директор решил, что это _неподходящее_ произведение, поэтому они заставили нас читать «В ожидании Годо».  
– Я помню эту пьесу. А какое задание?  
Дерек что… Дерек предлагает… о господи… помочь с домашней работой?  
Это… мило.  
– Слушай, чувак, я думаю это круто, что ты хочешь поиграть в студента и учителя, но это углубленный курс английского, так что… вот…  
Дерек недовольно смотрит на него:  
– Я не идиот, Стайлз. Я читал пьесу в колледже. Какое у тебя задание?  
Ах, да! Дерек же учился в колледже. Умереть можно со смеха.  
– Я должен написать анализ на две тысячи слов об использовании и значении повторений в пьесе.  
– Это легко.  
– Серьезно? – усмехается Стайлз.  
– Да, серьезно.  
– Ладно, мистер Хэммингуэй, – говорит Стайлз. Ну что ж, повеселимся. – Покажи мне, на что ты способен.  
– Беккет пытается показать, как обманчиво наше представление об изменчивости вещей. Таким образом мы пытаемся избежать жестокой правды, которая заключается в том, что жизнь в основе своей повторяется, время циклично, а пространство иллюзорно. Так что в пьесе повторение бесконечного круга действия в бездействии останавливает поток мыслей и позволяет читателю выйти за пространственно-временные границы и окунуться в чистое сознание. Еще стоит упомянуть, что через цикличность текста и самоповторение также выражается ирония.  
– Чувак!  
Получается, что Дерек… умный? Или, может, просто не полный идиот? Стайлз всегда гадал, о чем он мог разговаривать с Дженнифер Блек, когда они оставались наедине. До сегодняшнего дня он думал, что их связывал только секс.  
– Или ты можешь просто написать «эта работа ни о чем» пятьсот раз, – Дерек слабо улыбается ему. – Так бы сделала Лора.  
– Я думал, ты изучал архитектуру, – все еще не придя в себя, говорит Стайлз.  
Дерек выгибает бровь:  
– Да.  
– Архитектура не имеет ничего общего с литературой или экзистенциализмом.  
– И что с того?  
Стайлз расплывается в улыбке:  
– Значит, ты на самом деле ботаник? Скажи, что это правда!  
– Вряд ли, – отвечает Дерек. – Я завалил первый зачет по английскому в колледже. Я думал, что Лора убьет меня, так что мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы получить второй.  
Вот в _это_ Стайлз может с легкостью поверить. Дерек все-таки волк-неудачник.  
– Отец сойдет с ума, если я завалю зачет.  
– Тогда чего ты ждешь? – Дерек показывает на новый стол. – Иди пиши чертово задание.  
Стайлз смеется:  
– Ты же шутишь, да? – Дерек выжидающе приподнимает бровь. – У меня нет с собой ноутбука, здесь я даже не смогу выйти в интернет с телефона.  
– Но книга у тебя с собой? – спокойно интересуется Дерек. – Так ведь? Бумага, ручка? Этого должно быть достаточно.  
О господи. Это так мило.  
– Дерек – пещерный человек, – усмехается Стайлз. – И действительно помог с домашней работой.  
– Заткнись, – рычит Дерек, хотя выглядит немного… довольным. Это так странно.  
– Чувак, когда ты подключишь вай-фай?  
Дерек отводит взгляд.  
– У меня есть электричество…  
– Не смей так говорить! – кричит Стайлз. – Не говори так, будто это допустимо! Ты не можешь обойтись только электричеством. Сейчас двадцать первый век.  
– Да брось, – стонет Дерек и трет ладонью глаза. – Мы больше не будем это обсуждать, – он роняет руки. – Вай-фай не одно из неотъемлемых прав человека.  
– Господи, ты будешь подключаться через модем? Как ты вообще смотришь порно?  
– Как я… – Дерек запинается, мотая головой. – Знаешь что? Все. Никакой больше прокрастинации. Заткнись и займись домашней работой.  
Стайлзу приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
– И я смогу найти у тебя под кроватью стопку порножурналов?  
Дерек снова показывает на стол, прожигая Стайлза взглядом.  
– _Иди._

_Дерек Х. (6:35) Не выходи вечером из дома.  
Стайлз С. (6:37) Из-за полнолуния?  
Дерек Х. (6:37) Да.  
Стайлз С. (6:38) Ничего страшного.  
Стайлз С. (6:38) Даже Айзек научился себя контролировать.  
Дерек Х. (6:40) У нас появилась мигрирующая стая.  
Стайлз С. (6:40) Правда? Такие существуют?  
Дерек Х. (6:41) Я предупредил Скотта, чтобы он с ними не связывался.  
Стайлз С. (6:41) Он мне ничего не говорил.  
Дерек Х. (6:42) А следовало бы.  
Дерек Х. (6:42) Тебе нужно о таком знать.  
Дерек Х. (6:42) Для тебя это может быть опасно.  
Стайлз С. (6:43) Я ему постоянно повторяю это, а он не слушает.  
Дерек Х. (6:44) Я еще раз с ним поговорю.  
Стайлз С. (6:50) Значит, ты не собираешься выходить?  
Дерек Х. (6:52) Скорее всего, буду в квартире Питера.  
Дерек Х. (6:52) Мой дом сейчас слишком уязвим.  
Стайлз С. (6:55) Можешь приехать ко мне.  
Стайлз С. (7:05) Дерек?_

Стайлз оставляет окно открытым на случай, если Дерек захочет принять предложение, но тот так и не появляется. Хотя все-таки звонит. В два часа утра. Когда Стайлз крепко спит.  
– Алло? – хрипло отвечает немного дезориентированный Стайлз.  
– Черт, – выдыхает Дерек. – Я разбудил тебя, да? Мне не стоило… я перезвоню тебе утром.  
– Нет! – тут же протестует Стайлз, потирая глаза и отчаянно моргая. – Нет, чувак, не вешай трубку.  
– Уверен? – в голосе Дерека сомнение, неуверенность и надежда, и все это – _чертовски мило_. – Это может подождать до утра.  
– Ты у Питера? – Стайлз давно уже осознал тщетность попыток хоть в чем-то его убедить, так что он просто меняет тему.  
Дерек вздыхает.  
– Уже нет. Питер был… собой, и я решил, что лучше попытаю счастья с другой стаей.  
– Уверен, что это безопасно? – немного взволнованно спрашивает Стайлз.  
– Им стоило хорошо подумать, прежде чем соваться на территорию Хейлов.  
Стайлз усмехается:  
– Я оказался не таким умным.  
– Ты человек, – говорит Дерек, и, должно быть, у Стайлза что-то не так с головой, потому что прозвучало это с какой-то странной _нежностью_.  
– Я думаю, это объясняет появление тех охотников, – произносит Стайлз. – И почему они все решили, что могут вот так запросто заявиться в твой дом.  
– То, что они люди, не повод так наглеть.  
– Они не возвращались? – у Стайлза снова тяжелеют веки, так что он поворачивается набок и прячется под стеганым одеялом.  
– Нет, – говорит Дерек. – Но если вернутся – получат что заслуживают. На этот раз я не собираюсь прятаться.  
– Ну еще бы, – Стайлз зевает. – И в прошлый вряд ли вышло бы, если бы я тебя не отвлекал. Так что, если тебе будет некого тискать…  
– Тискать? – обрывает его Дерек. – Не было такого.  
Серьезно?  
– Чувак, ты меня лапал.  
– Нет.  
– Да! – Стайлз возится, усаживаясь на кровати. – Твои руки были повсюду. Ты правда не помнишь?  
– Нечего помнить, – настаивает Дерек. – Я тебя не трогал.  
– Почему, ты думаешь, я тогда так разнервничался? – Стайлз точно не до конца проснулся. Иначе он не говорил бы то, чего не должен говорить, признавая то, чего не должен признавать, и выпытывая ответы на вопросы, которые лучше не задавать.  
– Ты говорил, это потому, что мы прятались.  
– Да, – соглашается Стайлз. – Но знаешь, что нервирует еще больше? Когда тебя зажимает в углу сердитый оборотень, который не умеет держать руки при себе.  
– Я бы не причинил тебе вреда, – начинает, обороняясь, Дерек. – Ты был в безопасности. Если тебе было некомфортно, надо было что-нибудь сказать.  
Не может же он быть настолько недалеким? Разве он не должен был почувствовать, как возбудился Стайлз? Дерек ведь родился оборотнем. Должен же он уметь что-то такое.  
– Зачем ты мне звонишь? – спрашивает Стайлз. Его вопрос встречают тишиной.  
– Твои сообщения, – наконец произносит Дерек. – Я только сейчас их увидел.  
– Ты приедешь? – Стайлз очень надеется, что это не прозвучало слишком уж отчаянно безнадежно. Интересно, Дерек услышал, как его сердце пропустило удар только что?  
– Зачем? – спрашивает Дерек. – Спать?  
– Не знаю, – Стайлз облизывает губы. – Если, конечно, захочешь. Но не обязательно.  
– То есть?  
– Мой отец ночует в доме той женщины.  
– Значит… ты один?  
– Да, – говорит Стайлз. – Один.  
– Нужно было сказать, – бормочет Дерек. – Если бы я знал, что ты будешь один, я не отправился бы к Питеру.  
– Правда? – Стайлз чувствует, как тепло разливается по телу, когда представляет, какого рода неприятности у них могли бы быть, останься они с Дереком вдвоем в его комнате на ночь в полнолуние. – Ты бы пришел сюда?  
– Конечно, – отвечает Дерек, и, о господи. Стайлз фантазировал об этом не один месяц.  
Он знает, что не должен. Дерек его друг. Есть все шансы, что Дерек прибьет его, если узнает. Стайлзу нравится быть другом Дерека, и, даже если ему хочется чего-то большего, тут не на что рассчитывать. Поэтому он позволяет себе думать об этом только поздно ночью, после долгого дня – когда тихо, темно и нет сил, даже чтобы просто пошевелиться.  
Может, когда-нибудь через много лет они даже посмеются над этим. Стайлз признается, что засыпал, представляя, как Дерек забирается через окно, забирается к нему в постель, раздевает его, обнимает, целует, трогает, втрахивает его в этот чертов матрас, облизывает его…  
Стайлз откашливается:  
– Прости, ты что-то сказал?  
– Я говорил, как опасно в такую ночь тебе оставаться одному, – и после этих слов все тепло куда-то девается. Стайлз чувствует холод, пустоту – отвратительное ощущение.  
– Думаешь, что мне нужна защита? – спрашивает он. – Потому что я могу себя защитить. Может, я и не оборотень, но это не значит, что я беспомощный. Я никогда не просил тебя быть моим сторожевым псом.  
Дерек вздыхает:  
– Я не буду сейчас спорить с тобой, Стайлз. Ты слишком умный и сообразительный, чтобы быть таким самоуверенным. Ты просто притягиваешь к себе неприятности. Не только я о тебе беспокоюсь.  
Наверное, это самое приятное, что Дерек когда-либо говорил ему, и Стайлз не знает, как реагировать. Если он согласится изображать из себя беспомощную жертву, Дерек займется с ним горячим сексом? Потому что если есть такая вероятность, Стайлз с радостью предоставит Дереку возможность побыть рыцарем в сверкающих доспехах.  
– Спасибо за заботу, – говорит он спокойно. – Но я и правда могу о себе позаботиться.  
– Как я уже говорил, – в тон ему отвечает Дерек. – Я не буду с тобой спорить.  
– Я не спорю, – продолжает настаивать Стайлз. – Всего лишь поясняю, что раньше вполне справлялся и без тебя.  
Дерек хмыкает:  
– Вполне справлялся, да?  
– Да.  
– Неужели?  
– _Да._  
– Потому что я слышал, что случилось после того, как мы уехали. Айзек рассказал мне о твоих ночных кошмарах и галлюцинациях. Я знаю, что тебе пришлось сделать с тем вампиром, и знаю, как тебе досталось от одного шамана.  
– Дерек, это было год назад, – напоминает Стайлз.  
– Ладно, – говорит Дерек. – Тебе подобрать свежий пример? Два слова, Стайлз: _яд мамбы_.  
– Это я тоже пережил.  
– Да, – хмыкает Дерек. – _С трудом_ – и только потому, что тебе помогли. У тебя нет силы, чтобы разбираться с подобными проблемами в одиночку. Так что у меня есть все основания беспокоиться.  
Да ради бога.  
– Это что-то вроде поцелуя смерти, да? – выходит из себя Стайлз. – Люди, о которых ты беспокоишься, обычно умирают самыми ужасными способами, так что прости за то, что я не хочу быть следующей жертвой в этом списке.  
Тишина.  
– Ладно, – наконец говорит Дерек.  
– Это не… – о господи, о господи. – Я не это хотел сказать.  
– Стайлз… – блядь, блядь. Блядь!  
И тогда его действительно накрывает паникой, потому что в голосе Дерека отчетливо слышится боль. Два года назад Стайлз пришел бы в восторг от того, что ему удалось так ударить по больному. Он бы не чувствовал ни капли сожаления. Но тогда Дерек был полным козлом, которого едва ли беспокоило благополучие Стайлза. Очевидно, что-то изменилось.  
– Я не хотел ничего такого сказать, – бормочет Стайлз. Он сможет это исправить. Просто обязан.  
– Стайлз… – Блядь!  
– Сейчас поздно, и я уже спал, когда ты позвонил. Наверное, я все еще немного рассеянный…  
– Стайлз… – рычит Дерек.  
– Прости, – сбивчиво заканчивает он.  
Дерек вздыхает:  
– Закрой чертово окно, ладно?  
И в трубке раздаются короткие гудки.

_Стайлз С. (8:02) Ты проснулся?  
Дерек Х. (8:04) Нет.  
Дерек Х. (8:06) …?  
Стайлз С. (8:07) Хочешь позавтракать со мной?  
Стайлз С. (8:07) Я плачу.  
Дерек Х. (8:07) Сейчас?  
Стайлз С. (8:07) Пришлось кое-что завезти отцу в участок.  
Стайлз С. (8:08) Как раз возвращаюсь обратно.  
Стайлз С. (8:08) Могу забрать тебя.  
Дерек Х. (8:11) Ладно.  
Стайлз С. (8:11) Правда?  
Дерек Х. (8:11) Да.  
Стайлз С. (8:12) Увидимся через 15 минут?  
Дерек Х. (8:12) Ладно._

– И я хотел спросить… что происходит между тобой и Дереком?  
Вопрос на миллион, да? Ну, у Стайлза внезапно откуда-то взялись все эти чувства, и он понятия не имеет, что с ними делать.  
– Этот неизбежный эпизод, где друзья Стайлза уличают его в слишком близкой дружбе с Дереком Хейлом?  
Скотт протягивает ему непочатую бутылку бурбона Кентукки:  
– Выпей.  
Он самый, значит.  
– Не хочешь поднимать эту тему, пока я трезвый?  
– Ага.  
– Хороший ход, – Стайлз откупоривает бутылку. – Имей в виду, ты точно захочешь забыть этот разговор. Я уже хочу. Твое здоровье, – он салютует Скотту бутылкой, прежде чем делает опрометчиво большой глоток.  
– Да, – Скотт сочувственно улыбается, дожидаясь, когда Стайлз перестанет кашлять и отплевываться, – я предчувствовал, что этот разговор будет как раз из таких.  
Кашель не отступает, и Стайлз делает единственно разумное в данной ситуации – прижимает горлышко к губам и снова глотает.  
– Кажется, у меня проблема.  
– Дружище, – смеется Скотт, – начало что-то не очень.  
– Знаю-знаю, – тянет Стайлз. – Я хочу сказать… мне кажется, у меня зависимость от Дерека Хейла.  
Скотт кривится.  
– И насколько все серьезно?  
Стайлз делает еще один глоток, прежде чем ответить:  
– Что-то между кокаином и героином?  
– Вот черт.  
Стайлз вздыхает:  
– Подумаешь, бессмысленно и безответно запал. Пройдет. Когда-нибудь.  
– Как будто кто-то из нас в это верит, – Лидия появляется словно из ниоткуда. – Вы двое мне героев из сказки про Красавицу и Чудовище напоминаете.  
Стайлз удивленно моргает.  
– Я каминные часы? Или скамейка для ног? Канделябр? – он задыхается от возмущения. – Я Гастон?  
– Ты Белль, – выдает Лидия как нечто совершенно очевидное. – Умник с оленьими глазками, который готов на все ради своего отца. Дерек – Чудовище.  
– Это из-за того, что он такой мохнатый? – догадывается Скотт.  
– Нет, – Лидия одаривает Скотта уничтожающим взглядом. – Потому что он взрослый человек, у которого проблемы с самоконтролем и который до сих пор не научился выражать эмоции словами.  
– Но разве Чудовище не был бесчеловечным засранцем? – на этот раз подает голос Дэнни, тоже неизвестно откуда взявшийся. Где-то у Лидии в сумочке прятался, не иначе.  
– Мало того что он пытался убить меня, насколько я знаю, он еще и Стайлзу не раз синяки наставлял. И вот наивный девственник Стайлз думает, что сможет приручить Дерека и изменить его звериную натуру.  
– А если я не хочу, чтобы он менялся? – спрашивает искренне озадаченный Стайлз. Он не против грубого обращения. Пусть даже Дерек, по крайней мере сейчас, такого себе не позволяет. Он вообще сейчас и пальцем его не трогает.  
– Влечение может быть мнимым, – продолжает рассуждать Лидия. – Он спас тебя от охотников, поэтому ты и считаешь его сексуально привлекательным вне зависимости от того, нравится ли он тебе на самом деле.  
– Он мне нравится совсем не поэтому.  
Лидия удивленно приподнимает бровь.  
– Почему же тогда?  
– Не пойми меня неправильно, – отвечает Стайлз, – парень все еще засранец, но… не знаю.  
– А я все еще уверена, что это _не те_ причины, – Лидия скрещивает руки на груди. – Ты чувствуешь себя обязанным ему. В сексуальном плане.  
Если бы все было так просто.  
– Давай разберемся… – начинает Скотт.  
– Ага! – фыркает Стайлз.  
– Ты хочешь Дерека.  
– Нет, – Стайлз согласно кивает. – Точно нет.  
– Что это вообще значит?  
– Думаю, он сам не понимает, – предлагает свою версию Дэнни.  
Вот только на самом деле прекрасно все Стайлз понимает.  
– Нужно позвонить Коре, – внезапно решает Стайлз. – Она здесь на каникулах. Она точно знает, что делать.

– Привет, красотка, – тянет Стайлз, когда Кора наконец отвечает на звонок.  
– Пьешь по понедельникам? – спрашивает она, ни капли не удивившись.  
– Мы играем в «метеоритный дождь», – поясняет Стайлз. – Каждый раз, когда смотришь на небо и не видишь метеоритов, пьешь один шот.  
– Жалкое, наверное, зрелище.  
– Ты должна приехать!  
– Что? – судя по ее тону, она совсем не ждала приглашения.  
– Да, подъезжай к нам в парк. Оторвемся!  
– И кто это – «мы»?  
– Я и Скотт. И Лидия, и Дэнни, и Братья Лего, – Стайлз подмигивает близнецам. – Мы наблюдаем за звездами.  
– Прямо дождаться не могу, – и это, вероятно, сарказм.  
– Если тебя нужно подбросить, Айзек может заехать за тобой по дороге, – предлагает Стайлз.  
– Ладно, – вздыхает она. – Только спрошу Дерека…  
– Нет! – резко прерывает ее Стайлз. – Только не Дерека. Дерека с собой не бери. Мы его не звали.  
– И почему это?  
– У нас мало места, – ляпает Стайлз первое что приходит в голову.  
– В парке мало места? – невозмутимо переспрашивает Кора.  
– Да, – Стайлз кривится. – Именно.

– Мне вообще не стоило уезжать из Нью-Йорка.  
– Не нравится мне Дерек, – начинает Стайлз, стараясь сохранять невозмутимость. – Чушь какая. Но – гипотетически, конечно, – если бы мне нравился твой брат… у меня был бы шанс?  
– Ты идиот, – спокойно отвечает Кора.  
– Нет, ты послушай! У него были неудачные отношения с женщинами постарше, может, самое время перейти на молодых парней?  
Кора смотрит на него изумленно:  
– И ты в этой компании считаешься самым умным?  
– Нет, милая, – вмешивается Лидия. – Это я.  
– Я так не думаю, – парирует Кора. – Я из достоверных источников знаю, что ты та еще сучка.  
Сексуальное напряжение между ними, вероятно, было лишь плодом его пьяного воображения, но, если бы его так не клинило на дурацком Дереке Хейле, сейчас Стайлз делал бы ужасно неприличное и неуместное предложение.  
– Как бы нам всем ни хотелось увидеть схватку оборотня против баньши, – снова начинает Стайлз, – мы вообще-то говорили обо мне. И о вероятности того, что мне наконец хоть что-то перепадет, – Стайлз делает еще один глоток виски, только сейчас сообразив, что до сих пор держит бутылку в руках. – Сосредоточились, ребята! Сосредоточились!  
– Я думаю, что у тебя безупречная логика, – говорит Эйден (или Итан) с одобрительной улыбкой. Эти двое уже пару месяцев набиваются Стайлзу в друзья, так что их мнению доверять не стоит.  
– Ну серьезно, – Стайлз хватает Кору за рукав. – У меня есть шанс? Дереку вообще нравятся члены?  
– У тебя есть его номер телефона, – отвечает Кора, стряхивая его руку. – Позвони и сам спроси.  
– Ужасная идея, – Скотт не так уж и незаметно вытаскивает телефон у Стайлза из кармана. – Давайте просто решим, что ему не нравятся парни, и завяжем с этим.  
– Наверное, ты прав, – уныло бормочет Стайлз.  
– В прошлом апреле он ходил в бар с парнем, которого встретил в спортзале, – замечает Кора (возможно, просто из вредности).  
– Ты не помогаешь!  
О господи.

– Привеееет, Дерррррек, – не без труда выговаривает Стайлз в телефонную трубку. Это лучшая идея, которая когда-либо приходила ему в голову. Да что там. Самая лучшая!  
– Стайлз? – в голосе Дерека искреннее недоумение. Стайлз практически слышит, как он хмурится.  
– А кто же еще?  
Какое-то время из трубки не доносится ни звука.  
– Ты пьешь?  
– Я не пьяный, – машинально выпаливает Стайлз.  
– Врешь. Откуда у тебя телефон моей сестры?  
– Меня стошнило в кусты, – сообщает Стайлз, потому что не может припомнить, как у него в руках очутился телефон Коры. Наверное, она сама дала его Стайлзу. Какая милая девушка. – Обычная рвота, – добавляет он. – Без крови.  
– Ты же там не один? – уточняет Дерек.  
– Нет, здесь вся банда, – отвечает Стайлз. – Только тебя нет.  
Дерек вздыхает:  
– У тебя есть особая причина, чтобы звонить мне пьяным в десять часов вечера в понедельник?  
– У меня для тебя очччччень важный вопрос, – настаивает Стайлз. – И я не пьяный.  
– Да что ты? – в голосе Дерека проскальзывает явное недоверие.  
– Я должен знать. Тебя сексуально привлекают парни?  
– Сексуально привлекают?  
– Ты бы меня трахнул? – спрашивает Стайлз. Ему очень нужно знать.  
– Что?  
– Если бы по окрестностям бродил еще один друид, который приносил бы в жертву девственников, ты бы трахнул меня, чтобы спасти мою жизнь?  
– Стайлз, отдай телефон Коре.  
– Прямо сейчас она ругается с Лидией.  
– Ладно, тогда передай трубку Скотту.  
– Зачем? Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, – у Стайлза заныло в животе. – Это значит нет? Вместо этого ты бы трахнул злую друидку? Насколько злым мне нужно быть, чтобы ты захотел меня?  
– Перестань, Стайлз, – говорит Дерек. – Пожалуйста. Просто перестань нести чушь и верни телефон моей сестре.  
– Или это из-за того, что я девственник? – Стайлз прикусывает губу. – Если я пойду в «Джунгли», я наверняка найду там кого-то еще, кто мне поможет с этим. Есть еще одна блондинка, мы с ней ходим на математику. Прошлым летом она сделала мне минет в бассейне на вечеринке. Если я хорошенько попрошу, она даст мне.  
– У тебя десять секунд, чтобы отдать телефон Коре, или я отключаюсь.  
– Помнишь хульдекарла Магнуса? Он хотел, чтобы я ему отсосал. Сказал, что у меня красивые губы.  
– Десять, девять…  
– Как думаешь, у меня красивые губы?  
– Восемь, семь, шесть…  
– Я не хотел Магнуса из-за его хвоста.  
– Пять, четыре, три…  
– Но ты такой, блядь, сексуальный. Такой. Блядь.  
– Два…  
– И я тебе доверяю.  
– Один…  
– Я бы позволил тебе делать все, что захочешь. Я бы…  
Скотт с такой силой выдергивает телефон у него из рук, что Стайлз теряет равновесие, спотыкается и падает на землю.  
– Что за черт, Стайлз? – кричит Скотт. – Чей это телефон? Кому ты звонишь?  
А Стайлз просто смеется. Он смеется, и смеется, и смеется, пока не отключается.

Стайлз слишком пьян, чтобы самому вести, так что за руль джипа садится Кора.  
– Мой дом не в этой стороне, – говорит он, когда наконец замечает, что они едут в противоположном от его дома направлении.  
– Я везу тебя в заповедник, – поясняет Кора. – Дерек предупредил, что ты проблем не оберешься, узнай шериф, что ты провел всю ночь в обнимку с Джеком Дэниелсом на школьной спортплощадке.  
– Да? – Стайлз сползает по сидению. – Он еще больше огорчится, когда узнает, что я пьяным отрубился в старом доме Хейлов.  
– Ты не отрубишься, – говорит Кора, и, хоть Стайлз и не видит ее лица, он знает, что она раздраженно закатывает глаза. – Там уже работает водонагреватель. Примешь душ, и Дерек приготовит тебе мерзкий кофе.  
Дерек умеет делать потрясающий мерзкий кофе, а горячий душ сейчас просто предел мечтаний. Но все же…  
– Ужасная затея, – бормочет себе под нос Стайлз.  
– Почему? – проклятые оборотни и их суперслух. – Потому что это может положить конец твоим метаниям?  
Стайлз усаживается ровно.  
– Ты просто надеешься, что я ляпну какую-нибудь неловкую глупость, да?  
– Да.  
– И будешь смеяться, когда он откажет мне.  
Кора смотрит на него искоса.  
– С чего ты взял, что он откажет?  
Стайлз переводит дыхание.  
– Дерека нельзя назвать стеснительным парнем. Если бы он хотел меня, то уже что-нибудь сделал бы. Он знал Дженнифер Блек двенадцать секунд, когда подкатил к ней. А помнишь, что Питер говорил о Пейдж? Она ненавидела Дерека, но разве это остановило его? Нет.  
– Верь во что хочешь, – равнодушно говорит Кора. – Мне все равно.  
– Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься? – спустя пару минут спрашивает Стайлз.  
– Дерек тебе не рассказывал? – удивляется Кора.  
– Что именно?  
– О моей девушке в Нью-Йорке? – Кора снова косится на него. – Нашей альфе?  
Стайлз удивленно моргает.  
– Значит, он не омега?  
– Нет, насколько мы знаем.  
– И он смирился с тем, что у него появилась альфа?  
Кора качает головой.  
– Думаю, ему проще, потому что она женщина. Ему так привычнее и, может быть, даже спокойнее.  
– Он говорил… – Стайлз ерзает, – Дерек говорил, что Лора бы меня ненавидела.  
– О, готова поверить в это, – отвечает Кора. – Тебя вообще трудно выносить, а Лора никогда не отличалась терпением.  
– Сразу потеплело на душе, – саркастично замечает Стайлз. – Серьезно. Просто прыгаю от радости.  
Кора улыбается.  
– Большую часть времени ты мне тоже не нравишься.  
Стайлз фыркает.  
– Ну спасибо.  
– Но…  
– Есть но?  
– Да, – улыбка Коры становится шире, но она тут же серьезнеет – напрасно, у нее очень красивая улыбка. – Что ты наговорил ему по телефону?  
– Кому? Дереку? – Стайлз удивленно моргает. – Я… я даже и не помню, – честно отвечает он. – Про то, как меня стошнило в кусты, кажется.

Стайлз подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда оборачивается и видит, что он в комнате не один.  
– Ох, эй… привет, Дерек, – он пытается не заикаться. – Кора сказала, что я могу принять здесь душ.  
Он кивает вниз, на махровое полотенце, обмотанное вокруг талии.  
– Она дала мне все, что нужно…  
– Ты пил, – говорит Дерек.  
– Ну да… Капитан Очевидность.  
Дерек скрещивает руки на груди.  
– С каких пор тебя это волнует? – интересуется Стайлз, бросая на него недовольный взгляд. – Ты все время разрешал мне пить здесь пиво.  
– Это другое, – возражает Дерек.  
– Почему? – Стайлз прищуривается. – В чем разница?  
– Здесь ты был со мной.  
– Ну и что? – Стайлз тоже скрещивает руки на груди, копируя позу Дерека.  
– _Я_ не позволяю тебе творить глупости.  
Стайлз не может с уверенностью сказать, была ли снисходительность в его тоне намеренной.  
– Со мной был Скотт.  
– Скотт не может тебя контролировать.  
«А ты можешь?» – хочется спросить Стайлзу. Но он молчит. Ответ очевиден.  
– Черт, – Стайлз трет виски, чувствуя первые признаки похмелья. – Мы можем поговорить позже? Я стою тут почти голый и замерзаю.  
– Я заметил, – ситуация, очевидно, начинает забавлять Дерека.  
– Так что, если ты закончил пялиться на меня, – начинает Стайлз, чувствуя, как краснеет, – я хотел бы одеться.  
– Погоди, – Дерек подходит ближе, наклоняясь к его лицу, и – о господи! – кладет одну руку Стайлзу на плечо, а вторую на бедро, прижимаясь носом к его шее и с шумом втягивая воздух. Дыхание Дерека щекочет кожу, так что просто крыша съезжает, и если он сейчас же не отодвинется, то Стайлз точно обзаведется внушительным стояком.  
– Воу, – выдавливает Стайлз. – Конечно, можешь и дальше игнорировать эти странные границы, которые мы, люди, называем личным пространством. Это ведь совсем не странно.  
– От тебя все еще несет, – говорит Дерек, отодвигаясь. – Виски и химические удобрения.  
– Фу, – кривится Стайлз. – Правда? Я не так уж много выпил.  
– Кора сказала, четырнадцать шотов.  
– Ого, – сглатывает Стайлз. – А что еще она обо мне говорила?  
– Ничего, – подозрительно смотрит на него Дерек. – А что такое?  
– Ничего, – быстро отвечает Стайлз.  
Дерек хмурится.  
– Ты помнишь, как звонил мне?  
– Смутно, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – А что? Я наговорил каких-то глупостей?  
Дерек внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, словно пытаясь там что-то отыскать, но, кажется, так и не обнаружив.  
– Нет. Не больше обычного.

Дерек скрупулезно подсчитывает все часы, которые Стайлз провел у него, помогая с ремонтом. Они не обсуждали способы компенсации затраченного времени, но Дерек намерен отплатить Стайлзу за его работу. Это меньшее, что он может сделать. Он благодарен Стайлзу за помощь. Потому что Стайлз мог провести время гораздо плодотворнее. Если честно, Дереку просто с ним повезло.  
Но Дерек ведь не идиот. Он прекрасно понимает, почему Стайлз так часто оказывается у него на пороге. Стайлз, конечно, хороший парень, всегда готовый прийти на помощь другому хорошему парню. Вот только Дерека сложно назвать хорошим парнем, всячески заслуживающим доброго к себе отношения. Да и Стайлз помогает ему не поэтому.  
Он просто чувствует себя лишним в стае Скотта. Он бы не набивался Дереку в друзья, если бы не чувствовал, что его променяли на Айзека. Дерек, в общем-то, не против побыть планом Б.  
Но придется очертить некие границы.  
Месяц или два назад к нему заехал шериф – рано или поздно стоило этого ждать. Ведь это Стайлз, и Дерек понимал, почему его отец вдруг почувствовал необходимость переброситься парой слов.  
Что шериф задался целью до смерти напугать Дерека, стало понятно с самого начала, и Дерек соврал бы, если бы сказал, что к концу разговора не растерял львиную долю своей невозмутимости. Он не удивился, когда шериф показал ему аконитовые пули, которые хранил в бардачке. В конце концов, шериф дружил с Крисом Арджентом. Дереку угрожали не в первый раз – и наверняка не в последний. Ничего особенного.  
А потом, когда шериф уже собирался уезжать, он внезапно сказал, что знает – Дерек сделает все возможное, чтобы защитить Стайлза. Шериф говорил, что рассчитывает на него. Как будто он верил в Дерека. От Дерека и раньше, бывало, ждали, что он станет защищать кого-то, но впервые кто-то, кажется, действительно верил, что у него получится.  
Дерек наконец понимает, почему Стайлз так сильно боится разочаровать отца.  
И, ко всему прочему, возможно, стоило расценивать это как разрешение от шерифа Стилински _встречаться_ с его сыном. Потому что, несмотря на все усилия Дерека поддерживать их отношения в дружеском русле, окружающие, очевидно, думают, что между ними что-то происходит.  
И тот звонок. Стайлз не врал, когда говорил, что не помнит разговора. Дерек не знает, что испытывает больше – облегчение или разочарование.  
Потому что он не знает, сколько сможет продержаться.  
Если придется, он пойдет против собственных желаний и прекратит это, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. Но пока можно спустить все на тормозах.  
Пока.

– Кора обещала мне мерзкий кофе, – заявляет Стайлз. Он стоит посреди все еще недоделанной кухни, на нем одежда Дерека. На Дереке тоже одежда Дерека, хоть он и не стоит посреди все еще недоделанной кухни. Он сидит за кухонной стойкой и перебирает планы этажей и чертежи.  
– Тогда она может купить тебе кофе где-нибудь по дороге к твоему дому, – говорит Дерек, не поднимая головы. – Потому что она прямо сейчас отвезет тебя домой.  
Ладно, Дерек что, намеренно игнорирует его? И чем Стайлз заслужил столь холодный прием? Минуту назад все было нормально.  
– Я его никуда не повезу, – заявляет появившаяся в дверях Кора. – Не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
– Он не может остаться, – сообщает ей Дерек.  
– Как и его машина, – соглашается Кора. – Но я не собираюсь идти домой пешком после того, как отвезу его. Там скоро дождь пойдет.  
– Ну же, Дерек. Заставишь сестру гулять под дождем?  
Дерек поднимает взгляд на Кору:  
– Он не останется.  
А потом поворачивается к Стайлзу:  
– Ты не останешься.  
– Ладно. Если он не останется здесь, то мне придется ночевать у него дома.  
– Даже не думай, – заявляет Дерек. – Еще предложения?  
Кора пожимает плечами.  
– Дадим ему час окончательно протрезветь и отправим домой самого.  
– Эй! – вклинивается Стайлз, размахивая руками, чтобы привлечь их внимание. – Я тут вообще-то. У меня нет права голоса?  
– Нет, – повернувшись к нему, в унисон отзываются Дерек и Кора.  
– Значит, так и поступим?  
Дерек вздыхает:  
– Ладно. Один час. И все. Я устал и не готов быть нянькой.  
– Я должен быть дома вовремя, – напоминает Стайлз. Как чудесно, когда тебя игнорируют. Просто потрясающе.  
– Сколько сейчас времени? – спрашивает Дерек Кору.  
– Почти полночь.  
– Ой, – Стайлз воодушевленно подпрыгивает. – Идеально! Если поторопимся, то застанем окончание дождя.  
– Дождя? – хмурится Дерек.  
– Метеоритного дождя, – поясняет Кора, но Дерек все еще смотрит непонимающе.  
– Сегодня ночью метеоритный дождь, – говорит Стайлз. – Ты новости не смотришь?  
– Нет, – отвечает Дерек, а Кора фыркает.  
– Хочешь посмотреть?  
– Не очень, – отрезает Дерек.  
Стайлз удивленно моргает:  
– У тебя есть занятие поинтереснее?  
– Нет.  
– Круто, – он с довольной улыбкой хватает Дерека за руку. – Идем.  
– Ты такая заноза в заднице. Тебе об этом говорили? – ворчит Дерек, но позволяет Стайлзу дотащить себя до двери, а значит, не так уж он и против.  
И это совсем не так по-гейски, как звучит. Правда.  
– Кора, ты с нами? – оглядывается Стайлз через плечо. – Незабываемое зрелище!  
– Предполагается, что это должно быть весело? – уточняет она, нахмурившись.  
– Ээээм… – теряется Стайлз.  
– Конечно, сегодня же такое ясное небо.  
– Небо?  
Она пару секунд смотрит на них и качает головой.  
– Вы двое… у меня нет слов.  
Стайлз хочет спросить, в чем проблема, но его слишком отвлекает бицепс Дерека, так что все слова вылетают из головы.  
Ужасная была идея, и его уже охватывает нехорошее предчувствие.  
Но он все равно выходит из дома вслед за Дереком.

– Держи, – Дерек бросает Стайлзу на колени плед. – Если заболеешь – то не по моей вине, ясно?  
– Спасибо.  
Стайлз ждет, пока Дерек усядется на качели рядом с ним, и накрывает их обоим пледом – шерстяным, пропахшим Дереком, – и это лучший в мире плед.  
– Кто решил повесить сюда качели? – спрашивает Стайлз, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Кора. Она сказала, что никогда не вернется сюда, если тут не будет качелей.  
– Зачем ты вообще этим занялся? – он задевает колено Дерека своим.  
– Чем?  
– Этим всем, – когда Стайлз перестает наконец ерзать, они соприкасаются бедрами.  
– Мои родители хотели бы этого.  
– Может, охотники наконец перестанут пытаться разбить лагерь в твоем доме, – Стайлз даже через два слоя ткани чувствует, какой Дерек горячий.  
– Да, – тихо произносит Дерек.  
– Мммм, – Стайлз вздыхает, прикрывая глаза. Всего-то на пару секунд.  
Не удивительно, что он засыпает.

Когда он просыпается, то понимает, что уже устроил голову на плече Дерека.  
– О господи, – Стайлз сонно моргает, усаживаясь прямо. – Сколько я проспал?  
– Пару часов, – невозмутимо сообщает Дерек. – Сейчас три часа утра.  
– Серьезно? – Стайлз мгновенно приходит в себя. – Отец убьет меня!  
– Я ему уже позвонил.  
– И что ты ему сказал? – чувствуя подступающий ужас, спрашивает Стайлз.  
Дерек фыркает.  
– Сказал, что ты пришел сюда, чтобы понаблюдать за метеоритным дождем, и уснул. Он не хотел, чтобы ты снова уснул за рулем, так что… он не был против, чтобы ты переночевал у меня, если завтра утром вовремя явишься на занятия.  
О господи, а что еще сказал отец? Что-нибудь о своем предположении, что они с Дереком встречаются?  
– Откуда у тебя номер моего отца?  
– Он дал мне его еще в больнице.  
– Правда? – какой неприятный сюрприз.  
– Да.  
– Зачем?  
– Понятия не имею, – терпеливо отвечает Дерек. – Придется тебе самому спросить.  
Ну что ж, сломал этот телефонный звонок Стайлзу жизнь или еще не совсем, но со стороны Дерека это было мило. Дерек сделал что-то хорошее для Стайлза. Это действительно было предусмотрительно, и Стайлз пытается не искать в таком простом жесте ничего лишнего. Он ни на что не надеется, но все же… Были и другие знаки внимания со стороны Дерека, о которых Стайлз никогда не просил.  
– Итак… – Стайлз слабо улыбается Дереку. – Ты успел увидеть метеориты?  
– Нет, – Дерек кивает куда-то вверх, – небо облаками затянуто. И было таким всю ночь.  
– Ах, да, – ведущий прогноза погоды говорил что-то о дожде.  
Дерек молчит какое-то время, а потом испытующе смотрит на Стайлза.  
– Стайлз… – начинает он медленно.  
– Дерек? – у Стайлза ёкает в груди.  
– Почему Кора привезла тебя сюда?  
Стайлз чувствует, как начинает полыхать затылок.  
– Ты знаешь почему, – если даже Скотт догадался о его чувствах, значит, все предельно очевидно. Странно было бы этого не заметить.  
И, еще до того как Дерек открывает рот, Стайлз понимает, что это отказ. Потому что на лице Дерека то самое выражение. Он выглядит смущенным и немного виноватым, и это искреннее сочувствие в его глупых широко посаженных глазах... Если он не хотел знать, то зачем, черт возьми, спрашивал?  
Это не так унизительно, как Стайлз себе представлял. И он совсем не расстраивается. И не принимает на свой счет.  
Так, по крайней мере, он говорит самому себе. Он совсем не готов услышать правду сейчас. Он не готов признать, насколько это унизительный, разочаровывающий, разбивающий сердце и просто ужасный отказ. Ему плохо. Плохо, плохо, плохо. Примерно так же, как от яда мамбы. Но он скорее умрет, чем даст Дереку это увидеть.  
– Стайлз… – вздыхает Дерек.  
– Все нормально, – торопится заверить его Стайлз. – Я не… Я ничего не жду от тебя. Не волнуйся.  
– Хорошо, – твердо произносит Дерек.  
– Хорошо? – тихо переспрашивает Стайлз.  
Дерек с нечитаемым выражением лица кивает.  
– Между нами ничего не будет, – заявляет он. – И чем раньше ты это поймешь, тем лучше для тебя.  
– Почему? – Стайлз чувствует себя совсем маленьким и потерянным.  
– Потому что ты мне не нравишься, – отвечает Дерек. – Не в этом смысле.  
– Ох, – ну конечно, ему не нравится Стайлз. Что Стайлз вообще себе навоображал?  
– Это не настоящее, – убежденно говорит Дерек. – Ты еще ребенок. Это временно, рано или поздно ты повзрослеешь, так что не принимай это всерьез.  
Если бы Дерек просто ударил его, и то, наверное, было бы не так больно и обидно. Лично Стайлз предпочел бы такой вариант. Может, тогда он смог бы взять себя в руки.  
– Ага, – Стайлз кивает, сглатывая подступивший к горлу комок. – Да, ладно. Я же говорил, что и не ждал от тебя ничего. Я не… я не поэтому прихожу сюда.  
Дерек выглядит так, будто ему немного хочется умереть, но, удивительное дело, легче от этого Стайлзу не становится. Господи, это было чудовищной ошибкой. О чем он, черт возьми, думал? Почему не мог просто держать язык за зубами? Почему все подбадривали его, когда так очевидно, что Дерек не отвечает ему взаимностью? И не просто не отвечает взаимностью, он даже отказывается признавать чувства Стайлза!  
– Я делаю тебе одолжение, – продолжает Дерек. – Поверь мне.  
Поверить ему. Ну конечно, поверить Дереку Хейлу.  
– Ладно, – Стайлз спрыгивает с качелей и отряхивает джинсы. – Я уже протрезвел, – соберись, Стайлз. Соберись. – Сна ни в одном глазу, – да ради бога, соберись! – Поэтому я… тогда я… поеду.  
– Да, – вздыхает Дерек. – Так, наверное, будет лучше.  
Дерек Хейл, дамы и господа. Дерек _чертов_ Хейл.

_Папа Шериф (4:32) Ты будешь дома к ужину?  
Стайлз С. (4:33) Пока не знаю. А что?  
Стайлз С. (4:34) Я не буду снова ужинать с той женщиной.  
Папа Шериф (4:35) Телевизионный марафон. Только ты и я.  
Стайлз С. (4:35) Ооооооооо.  
Стайлз С. (4:35) Я в деле.  
Стайлз С. (4:44) По дороге домой захвачу еще коричневого риса.  
Папа Шериф (4:46) Пожалуйста, не надо! _

– У тебя все нормально? – спрашивает шериф во время сотого перерыва на рекламу.  
– Мм, да… – отвечает Стайлз, глядя на него краем глаза. – А что такое?  
Кажется, сейчас будет разговор по душам. Точно. Стайлз должен был что-то заподозрить, когда отец не попытался насыпать поверх овощей горку соли.  
– Ты просто выглядишь подавленным и редко куда-нибудь выходишь. Ты не поссорился со Скоттом? Он в последнее время редко заходит.  
– Скотт в порядке. И у нас со Скоттом все в порядке.  
– Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, Стайлз. Обо всем. О школе, друзьях, монстрах…  
– Я знаю.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
– Я счастлив, – настаивает Стайлз. Ладно, может, это не совсем правда. Но, по крайней мере, он _не несчастен_. Это должно считаться. Он подросток, ему положено иногда впадать в уныние.  
Джон вздыхает и спрашивает почти смиренно:  
– Это из-за Лиз?  
Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
– Нет, папа, Лиз здесь ни при чем, – не все в мире крутится вокруг Лиз. – Никто ни при чем, – добавляет он чуть раздраженно. – Клянусь. Я в порядке.  
Отец кивает – к облегчению Стайлза, снова начинается фильм, и разговор сворачивается сам собой. До следующей рекламной паузы, конечно.  
– Как поживает Дерек Хейл? – спрашивает Джон.  
– Нормально, – отвечает Стайлз, хотя на самом деле он понятия не имеет, как поживает Дерек. Они не виделись уже пару недель.  
– Все еще друзья? – слишком понимающе спрашивает Джон.  
– Нет, – спокойно отвечает Стайлз, не желая снова расстраиваться из-за того засранца. – В данный момент мы никто.  
– Вы поссорились?  
Стайлз нервно ерзает.  
– Нет.  
Отец пару секунд пристально смотрит на Стайлза, а затем спрашивает:  
– Он же не уехал снова из города?  
– Я не знаю, – Стайлз запускает пальцы в волосы. – Может быть? Это вообще не мое дело.  
– Не твое дело? – скептически приподнимает бровь Джон. – Ты пытаешься себя в этом убедить?  
Стайлз беспомощно взмахивает руками.  
– Слушай, я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать. Я сказал тебе, что все нормально.  
Но проблема в том, что Джону даже не нужны сверхъестественные волчьи способности, чтобы понять, когда Стайлз что-то скрывает. Он же расследованиями преступлений зарабатывает на жизнь. Он не успокоится, пока не выяснит всю правду.  
– Тогда что… – отец запинается посреди фразы. У него звонит телефон – он лежит на столе, как раз перед миской самого безвкусного попкорна, который Стайлзу удалось найти.  
Звонит Лиз. Каждый раз во время ее звонка на экране высвечиваются ее фотография и имя крупными буквами. Она звонит часто – но не чрезмерно часто. Стайлз знает, что просто так она не станет набирать отцовский номер. Наверняка есть важная причина.  
Джон теряется. Он хочет ответить, Стайлз видит, что он умирает от желания поднять трубку. А судя по тому, что телефон лежит на столе, а не в кармане или не заряжается в спальне, – отец ждал этого звонка.  
– Ничего страшного, – вздыхает Стайлз. – Я не против.  
Но в глубине души Стайлз надеется, что отец не станет отвечать, прослушает потом голосовую почту или перезвонит Лиз позже. Поэтому ему вдвойне обидно, когда Джон бросает на него еще один извиняющийся взгляд и все-таки принимает вызов.  
– Всего секунду, – говорит он Стайлзу, вставая с дивана и направляясь в кухню. – Я быстро.  
– Да, – неохотно отвечает Стайлз. – Можешь не торопиться.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут заканчивается фильм, а Джон так и не возвращается. Стайлз все меньше чувствует себя обиженным и все больше злится. Ему нужно на свежий воздух. Нужно размять ноги.  
И совсем не нужно, чтобы его на этом самом свежем воздухе похитили. Что, конечно же, и случается. Где-то в двух кварталах от дома у Стайлза за спиной останавливается фургон, и его затаскивают внутрь. Вот так просто.  
Ну, по крайней мере, сегодняшний вечер вряд ли уже станет хуже.

– Если бы я до сих пор был альфой…  
– Нет, – обрывает его Стайлз. – Просто – нет. Не будь идиотом. Если бы ты до сих пор был альфой, Кора бы погибла, так что даже не начинай.  
– Тогда они не смогли бы меня схватить, – скрещивая руки на груди, говорит Дерек, имея в виду их похитителей. Он считает это похищение собственным провалом, что очень глупо, но закономерно – Дерек и сам глупый.  
– Просто расслабься, – советует ему Стайлз. – Со мной такое случается постоянно, помнишь? Я знаю, о чем говорю. Все будет хорошо.  
Дерек недовольно смотрит в его сторону.  
– Последнее, что нам сейчас нужно, – это расслабляться. Нам нужно пытаться выбраться, пока у нас еще есть силы драться.  
– Если мы будем вести себя как пленники, с нами и будут обращаться соответственно, – терпеливо поясняет Стайлз. – Их цель – заманить Скотта в ловушку. Они ничего не добьются, пытая нас.  
– Ты серьезно?  
– На все сто.  
– Я не собираюсь заводить с ними дружбу.  
– Давай я тебе обрисую картину, – говорит Стайлз. – Их где-то двадцать человек против нас двоих. Мы не выберемся отсюда без посторонней помощи. Значит, мы ждем Скотта и стаю.  
Дерек раздраженно вздыхает:  
– Стайлз…  
Господи, как же бесит. Стайлз и впрямь ненавидит, когда Дерек вот так на выдохе произносит его имя.  
– Прости, я не знал, что тебе так хочется посмотреть, как мне надерут задницу.  
– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы защитить тебя, – на полном серьезе заявляет Дерек. – Ты это знаешь.  
И когда это волк-неудачник стал таким самоуверенным? Он же ходячее несчастье. Говорит так, будто его заверения должны убедить Стайлза. Скорее всего, он снова все испортит и их обоих убьют.  
– Как скажешь.  
Но дело в том, что Стайлз все еще безнадежно влюблен в этого засранца, и сердце от таких признаний по-прежнему предательски екает.  
– Даже если я пойду на какие-то уступки, они все равно убьют меня, – говорит Дерек спустя пару минут молчания. – Я оборотень, и я Хейл. Они могут пытать меня только ради забавы. Охотникам незачем вредить тебе, но я – другое дело.  
– Если хочешь попробовать отсюда выбраться – пожалуйста, – Стайлз не собирается отрицать, что для Дерека ситуация складывается не лучшим образом. – Просто не жди, что я буду настраивать этих людей против себя.  
– Я не уйду отсюда без тебя, – говорит Дерек с нечитаемым выражением на лице.  
– Как же мне повезло.  
И самое худшее – Стайлз действительно ему верит.  
– Везение здесь ни при чем, – тихо бормочет Дерек – и да черт его побери. Он должен перестать быть таким охрененно милым. Это нечестно. Он не должен так вести себя со Стайлзом. У Стайлза должна быть хоть какая-то возможность его ненавидеть. Это не должно быть так трудно.  
– То, что ты сказал мне… той ночью у себя дома…  
– Стайлз… – вздыхает Дерек.  
– Хреново было с твоей стороны.  
– Я знаю. Мне жаль.  
Стайлз бросает на него удивленный взгляд:  
– Да ну?  
Дерек пожимает плечами, потому что он полный засранец – но это, как раз, не новость.  
– Чаще всего ты ведешь себя так, будто ненавидишь меня, – говорит он.  
– У тебя избирательная амнезия? – предполагает Стайлз неверяще.  
– Стайлз… – снова вздыхает Дерек.  
– Нет, – цедит Стайлз. – Хватит этих «Стайлз». Хватит решать за меня, что я чувствую, и хватит списывать все на то, что я подросток.  
– Ладно.  
– И это все? – выжидательно уточняет Стайлз. – Тебе больше нечего сказать?  
Дерек раздраженно проводит ладонью по волосам, отводя взгляд.  
– Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать.  
Стайлз мотает головой, потому что это, блядь, просто смешно.  
– Ты мне доверяешь? – спрашивает он.  
– Что?  
– Ты мне доверяешь? – повторяет Стайлз.  
– Да.  
– Знаешь, в чем разница между мной и всеми теми людьми, с которыми ты был близок? Я действительно заслужил твое доверие. Я хоть раз тебя подводил?  
– Нет, – признает Дерек, снова наконец посмотрев Стайлзу в глаза.  
– И… – неуверенно начинает Стайлз, пытаясь не дать волю прорывающейся в голос надежде, – может быть, я тебе хоть немного нравлюсь? Или, ну знаешь, по крайней мере, не вызываю у тебя отвращения? Я почти уверен, что ты не считаешь меня таким уж неприятным.  
– Все сложно, Стайлз, – говори Дерек, ерзая на месте. Может быть, это из-за того, что он сидит на холодном цементном полу, но, возможно, причина совсем не в этом.  
Но, прежде чем Стайлзу удается придумать достойный ответ, возвращаются охотники, привлекая их внимание.  
Конечно же, на них маски. Маски – плохой знак. Маски означают, что они не хотят, чтобы их потом смогли опознать. А значит, они собираются сделать что-то ужасное.  
Пиздец.

Да, Дерек был прав. Ему явно приходится хуже. Дерек сопротивлялся, когда его забирали. Стайлз не винит его. Он не уверен, что не поступил бы так же.  
Поэтому сейчас Стайлз заперт в комнате со стылым воздухом, почти полным отсутствием освещения и слабым дезориентированным оборотнем. Дерека все еще трясет после всего, что с ним там делали. Где, черт возьми, Скотт? Чего он тянет? Прошел уже не один час, и Стайлз не знает, сколько еще выдержит.  
Потому что он все еще злится на Дерека и хочет, чтобы Дерек страдал, – но совсем не так. В груди неприятно ноет, когда он видит Дерека в таком состоянии. Он хочет сделать что-то, просто обнять хотя бы, но вероятность снова быть отвергнутым – весьма действенный сдерживающий фактор. Все, на что способен Дерек сейчас, – лежать, скорчившись в углу, иногда вздрагивая, – а Стайлз будет сидеть в паре метров от него и делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Притворится, что ему до Дерека нет никакого дела.  
Стайлз никогда не умел хорошо притворяться. Где-то час спустя он не выдерживает и подползает к Дереку, обессилено привалившемуся к стене.  
– Эй, – слабо бормочет он.  
– Эй, – эхом отзывается Дерек. У него хриплый голос, наверное, сорванный от криков.  
– Выглядишь совсем не сексуально, – сообщает ему Стайлз.  
– Да ладно? – выдавливает Дерек, одаривая его испепеляющим взглядом. – Чувствую себя на миллион баксов.  
– С тобой все будет нормально? – спустя пару секунд спрашивает Стайлз.  
– Они не знают, что делают, – говорит Дерек. – Слишком высокое напряжение. Не думаю, что они хотят меня убить, но это им почти удалось.  
О господи.  
– Мне жаль, – бормочет Стайлз, потому что он, черт возьми, не знает, что в такой ситуации вообще можно сказать.  
– Не надо. Лучше я, чем ты.  
О господи. Хватит уже.  
– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
Дерек прикрывает глаза.  
– Вряд ли.  
Стайлз сглатывает.  
– Дерек… – такое редко случается – он правда не знает, что сказать.  
– Все нормально, – заверяет его Дерек. – Присматривай за дверями. Хоть с первого взгляда и не скажешь, но высокий у них – слабое звено. Если они попытаются забрать тебя… делай ставку на него.  
Ага, так Стайлз и ушел отсюда без Дерека. Несмотря на то, что он полный засранец, Стайлз не собирается его бросать. Они уйдут отсюда вдвоем.  
– Скотт, наверное, уже на полпути сюда, – вместо этого говорит Стайлз. – Скоро нас отсюда вытащат.  
– Его телефон сразу перебрасывает на голосовую почту, и ты уже оставил ему три сообщения, – Дерек судорожно вздыхает и открывает глаза. – Наверняка что-то случилось.  
О господи.  
Стайлз подползает ближе, так что они теперь сидят плечом к плечу.  
– Может быть, когда они в следующий раз придут с телефоном, я попытаюсь уговорить их дать мне позвонить Эллисон или Айзеку? Может, даже Лидии или близнецам…  
Дерек вздрагивает.  
– Стоит попробовать.  
Да уж, стоит. Дерек выглядит уже не просто жалко. У него стекленеющий взгляд и влажная от пота кожа, и это напоминает Стайлзу случай с аконитовой пулей. Могло быть хуже. По крайней мере, сейчас от него не несет так смертью. По крайней мере, его не тошнит черной дрянью.  
Хотя от него воняет горелым пластиком и рубцы на коже, куда прикладывали электрошок, исцеляются слишком медленно.  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – обещает Стайлз. Он неуверенно тянется к Дереку и обхватывает ладонью его ладонь со сбитыми костяшками. Почти невинный жест – скорее знак утешения или поддержки. Он не ждет от Дерека никакой реакции.  
Но, видимо, даже простое прикосновение к своей руке Дерек расценивает как слишком личное. Он тут же стряхивает ладонь Стайлза и отодвигается.  
– Не делай так, – огрызается он.  
Серьезно? _Серьезно?_ Он и _сейчас_ будет страдать этой хренью?  
Напуганный реакцией, Стайлз отворачивается, не желая видеть неприязнь на лице Дерека.  
– Я всего лишь проявил сочувствие, – защищается он. – Не нужно так от меня шарахаться. Я не пытаюсь к тебе клеиться.  
– Я знаю, – у Дерека усталый голос. – Не хочу быть мудаком, но нам нужно быть осторожными. За нами наблюдают. В этой комнате есть камеры. Я видел, как один из них пересматривал записи. Если они увидят, что мы с тобой слишком близки, они попробуют использовать это против нас.  
Стайлз эксгибиционистом себя никогда не считал. Так что он будет рад держать руки при себе. Хотя интересно… Дерек отреагировал бы иначе, если бы за ними не следили?  
– Не могу решить: или это очень умно или реально стремно, – говорит Стайлз. – Мы как в одном из фильмов ужасов.  
Дерек кивает:  
– Остерегайся того охранника с хвостиком. Он говорил о тебе мерзкие вещи.  
О господи.  
Стайлз помнит того чувака с хвостом. В его присутствии у Стайлза появлялось нехорошее предчувствие, а от его липкого взгляда оставалось неприятное ощущение. От осознания, что этот извращенец где-то поблизости, наблюдает за ними без их согласия и думает себе всякие гадости, у Стайлза неприятно сводит живот.  
– А какое у камер качество? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Если неважное… когда солнце зайдет, в комнате будет слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть  
Единственный источник света в комнате – крохотные зарешеченные окна, которые не открываются и которые нельзя выбить, высоко у них над головой, почти под самым потолком. Стайлз уверен, что их держат где-то в подвале.  
– Похоже, производства примерно девяностых, картинка довольно дерьмовая.  
– Значит, можно будет?..  
– Да.  
Стайлз засыпает до того, как темнеет и у них появится возможность спокойно передвигаться.  
Просыпается он в одиночестве.  
Дерека рядом нет.

Во всей этой вуайеристской фигне, оказывается, есть свои положительные моменты. Тот парень с хвостиком приносит Стайлзу целую корзину еды фаллической формы. Хочет посмотреть, как Стайлз будет есть, великодушно подсказывает другой охранник. При других обстоятельствах Стайлз попытался бы сдержаться и отказаться от предложения, но прошло тридцать шесть часов с тех пор, как он последний раз принимал Аддеролл, и отсутствие лекарства уже давало о себе знать.  
Стайлз все-таки ест.  
Когда их тюремщики притаскивают Дерека спустя пару часов, Стайлз заявляет, что его клонит в сон и ему нужна кровать.  
– Поверить не могу, что они действительно дали тебе подушку, – говорит Дерек, когда приходит в сознание. У него снова хриплый голос.  
– Происходит что-то странное, – вслух рассуждает Стайлз. – Никто не отвечает на звонки, и эти охотники – настоящие психи.  
Дерек слабо кивает и приподнимается в сидячее положение с видимым усилием.  
– Не уверен, что они охотники. Думаю, они водят нас за нос. И у них неправильный запах.  
– Хочешь сказать, они не люди?  
– Не знаю, – признается Дерек. – Но я уже начинаю так думать.  
Стайлз смотрит на него, дрожащего и мокрого от пота.  
– Почему они пытают тебя? Это допрос?  
– Они задают вопросы, на которые я не могу ответить, – говорит Дерек. – Странные и бессмысленные вопросы.  
– Какие?  
– Я… – Дерек дергается и морщится, – я не помню.  
Очень помогло вот.  
Стайлз вскакивает на ноги.  
– Так, я больше не могу этого терпеть, – он хватает подушку и осторожно подходит к сидящему в углу Дереку. – Ты должен позволить тебе помочь. Я знаю, у тебя комплекс мученика, но это уже просто смешно.  
В конце концов, после долгих уговоров Дерек все-таки сдается. Все это на самом деле ужасно, но им обоим отлично удается делать вид, что не происходит ничего из ряда вон. Стайлз дождется, пока Дерек уснет, прежде чем снова расплакаться.  
– Обычно я исцеляюсь быстрее, – говорит Дерек, как будто Стайлз и так этого не знает.  
– Ты умираешь?  
– Пока нет.  
– Как долго ты еще будешь в состоянии бороться?  
– Недолго.  
– Может, если я хорошо попрошу, они дадут мне бинтов и марлю, – на полном серьезе предлагает Стайлз. – Думаю, я им нравлюсь больше, чем ты.  
– Поощряют твою покладистость.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами:  
– Я же делюсь.  
Все, чего ему хочется сейчас, – съесть все что видит, а потом закрыть глаза и уснуть, – но вместо этого он отдает подушку и оставшуюся часть еды Дереку. Бесполезная жертва, впрочем. У Дерека совсем нет аппетита, и выглядит он по-прежнему жалко.  
– Нужно найти способ отсюда выбраться, – говорит Дерек. – Или, по крайней мере, понять, что им от нас нужно. Не уверен, что выдержу еще один раунд.  
– Болят? – спрашивает Стайлз, кивая на ожоги.  
Дерек недоуменно смотрит на него:  
– А ты, черт возьми, как думаешь?  
– Точно, – он вроде как надеялся, что Дерек соврет ему. – Я просто… хотел бы как-то помочь. Сделать хоть что-то.  
Дерек вздыхает и закрывает глаза.  
– Похоже, я ошибался.  
– Ты много в чем ошибался, – говорит Стайлз. – Так что уточни.  
– Ты бы понравился Лоре.  
– Правда? – Стайлз слабо улыбается.  
– Да.  
– Тогда с чего ты взял, что она сказала бы тебе держаться от меня подальше?  
– Потому что за такое сажают, – прямо говорит Дерек, словно указывая на очевидное.  
– Мне восемнадцать! – едва не захлебывается возмущением Стайлз. – И уже давно!  
– Твой отец – шериф. Я вообще думать о таком не должен.  
– Это законно. Стопроцентно законно.  
– Все не так просто. Ты все еще учишься в школе.  
– И ты собирался ждать моего выпуска, прежде чем что-то сделать? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
– Нет, – признается Дерек. – Я никогда не собирался… что-то делать. Ты бываешь очень странным и говоришь слишком много. Я не думал, что ты серьезно.  
– И почему это?  
– Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя лишним в стае Скотта. Когда они проводили время без тебя, ты всегда приходил ко мне. Я решил, что ты путаешь чувства ко мне с благодарностью и тебе просто нравится мое внимание. Я старше тебя и давно закончил школу. Это делает меня… привлекательным. Возможно, ты просто не знаешь что делать, а я не хочу пользоваться ситуацией.  
Кейт Арджент. Дерек серьезно сравнивает себя с Кейт Арджент. И это когда Стайлз только решил, что ничего глупее Дерек не мог придумать. Их отношения с Дереком совсем не похожи на отношения Дерека с Кейт.  
– Ты не похож на нее, – твердо заявляет Стайлз. Нужно, чтобы Дерек его понял. – У нас все иначе. Совсем по-другому.  
– Я знаю.  
– Ты не должен чувствовать вину за то, что ты хочешь меня, – выпаливает Стайлз – и, о господи, он и правда только что это сказал? В прошлый раз, когда они разговаривали об этом с Дереком, тот четко дал понять, что Стайлз ему безразличен и в сексуальном, и в романтическом смысле, а за последние дни не сделал ничего, что давало бы повод думать иначе.  
– Это, конечно, если исходить из предположения, что ты хочешь меня, – быстро добавляет Стайлз. – Чего я, конечно, не должен предполагать. Ты ведь знаешь, что говорят о ложных надеждах… что-то, что-то… что-то про лажу, – да, бессвязный бред – его личный запатентованный способ вывернуть из ситуации, которую он не контролирует. По иронии судьбы – совершенно не поддающийся контролю. – Но, думаю, только ради этой дискуссии, гипотетически, конечно, мы можем просто притвориться, что ты хочешь меня и…  
– Нам не нужно притворяться, – прерывает его Дерек.  
– Что?  
– Я говорю, что нам…  
– Я услышал, что ты сказал. Просто хотел уточнить, что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Серьезно, Стайлз? – Дерек смотрит на него с немой мольбой во взгляде. – Мне тебе сказать по слогам?  
Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди.  
– Если под фразой «сказать по слогам» ты подразумеваешь искрений ответ, то да, давай по слогам.  
Дерек переводит дыхание.  
– Ладно. Я хочу тебя. Я не знаю, почему я хочу тебя. Знаю, что не должен, но ничего поделать не могу. Я хочу тебя.  
– Ладно, – Стайлз медленно наклоняется к лицу Дерека. – Ты же понимаешь, что это вроде как прозвучало оскорбительно?  
Неужели нельзя было придумать менее обидный способ рассказать о своих чувствах?  
– Не собираюсь я приукрашивать, – протестует Дерек. – Мне не нравится то, что я хочу тебя, и я изо всех сил пытался с этим бороться. Ради нас обоих.  
Да к черту все.  
Игнорируя слабые протесты, Стайлз, положив подушку себе на колени, хватает Дерека за плечи и укладывает головой на эту подушку. Описанные манипуляции занимают несколько минут, и, если бы Дерек не был сейчас в предкоматозном состоянии, вряд ли у Стайлза вообще получилось бы.  
– Я пытаюсь быть милым, – говорит Стайлз, вытирая пот с бровей Дерека рукавом рубашки. – Так что не разрешаю тебе жаловаться.  
Дерек недовольно смотрит на него.  
– И я, по-твоему, должен просто лежать здесь и позволять тебе выхаживать меня, как какое-нибудь раненное животное?  
– Да, – говорит Стайлз, запуская пальцы в густые темные волосы. – Даже если выглядишь ты сейчас ужасно и мне уже хочется вымыть руки.  
– Тебя никто не заставлял.  
– Но тебе же нравится, да?  
– Нет.  
– Врешь.  
Дерек тяжело вздыхает.  
– Они продолжают спрашивать о ком-то по имени Диндрейн.  
Стайлз стонет:  
– Серьезно? Снова эта хрень с королем Артуром?  
– А теперь так, чтобы я понял.  
– Диндрейн – это героиня легенды об Артуре, – поясняет Стайлз. – Она была женой или дочерью какого-то короля.  
– Ага. И, видимо, мы с Диндрейн сбежали пару месяцев назад, а теперь они думают, что я убил ее.  
О господи.  
– Но тогда при чем здесь Скотт? – хмурится Стайлз.  
– Ни при чем, – отвечает Дерек. – Они продолжают называть меня Гектором, и каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь возразить, бьют меня током.  
– Гектор? – Стайлз гладит колючую щеку Дерека. – Ты совсем не похож на Гектора.  
– Меня пытали, Стайлз. Не вижу здесь ничего смешного.  
– Я знаю, – говорит Стайлз. – Я слышал через стены, как ты кричал, и, поверь мне, я не смеюсь.  
– О.  
– Ага.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дерек. – Выглядишь немного… потерянным.  
– Ммм, – сонно моргает Стайлз. – Да, просто устал.  
– Почему? Ты же ничего не делаешь.  
– Я пропустил свою ежедневную дозу амфетаминов, так что мне хреново. Я попрошу у Лютера кофе, когда он вернется, чтобы отвести меня в ванную.  
– Лютер?  
– Это тот парень с акцентом, – поясняет Стайлз.  
Дерек кивает.  
– А что значит «хреново»? Все настолько плохо?  
Стайлз качает головой.  
– Я давно не делал перерывов в приеме лекарств, так что усталость может продержаться несколько дней. Но… мне даже нравится. Почти эйфория.  
– Я понимаю, о чем ты, – тихо говорит Дерек. – Когда я снова стал бетой… я думал, что, оставшись без силы альфы, буду чувствовать какую-то потерю. Но на самом деле мне стало даже легче. Как будто груз сняли с плеч.  
Стайлзу это нравится. Нравится, что Дерек с ним откровенничает. Тогда он и начинает вспоминать, почему ему так нравится этот идиот.  
– Ты такой спокойный, – говорит ему Стайлз. – Таким ты нравишься мне больше.  
– А до этого я тебе не нравился? – без капли удивления спрашивает Дерек.  
– Не особо, – признается Стайлз. – Но, не буду врать… той ночью в полицейском участке, когда ты спас меня от Айзека… это было потрясающе сексуально. Ты был не очень хорошим альфой, но зато очень горячим.  
– Пожалуйста, заткнись.  
– О господи, ты _краснеешь_?

– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Дерек, медленно приходя в сознание. Лютер и Калум притащили его пятнадцать минут назад. В прошлый раз Стайлзу пришлось ждать несколько часов, прежде чем Дерек очнулся, так что это уже прогресс.  
Вроде как.  
Выглядит Дерек дерьмово. К незаживающим ожогам добавились свежие колотые раны.  
Стайлз на секунду поднимает голову, глядя в глаза Дереку, а потом возвращается к своему занятию.  
– А на что это похоже? – спрашивает он, осторожно касаясь отвратительного на вид пореза на груди Дерека ватным шариком, пропитанным, как он надеется, антисептиком.  
Дерек шипит от прикосновений – потому что он просто большой ребенок.  
– Они дали тебе аптечку?  
– Ага.  
– А что на тебе надето? – снова спрашивает Дерек, явно имея в виду белое одеяние Стайлза.  
– Лабораторный халат, – поясняет Стайлз. – Охранник с хвостиком – заядлый фанат «Анатомии Грейс».  
После этого Дерек больше не задает вопросов, и Стайлз молча работает, пытаясь тщательно промыть раны.  
– Тебе не обязательно это делать, – спустя какое-то время говорит Дерек. – Я теперь исцеляюсь гораздо быстрее. В этот раз они не использовали электрошок.  
Стайлз кивает, но не прерывает своего занятия.  
– Я сказал им этого не делать. Придумал чушь о том, что электричество влияет на твои когнитивные функции, поэтому ты и не понимал их вопросов.  
– Ясно.  
– Можешь сесть?  
– Да, – попытка сесть занимает у Дерека целую минуту, но в конце концов ему удается выпрямиться.  
Стайлз снова останавливается, когда заканчивает с его плечом. Необработанные раны остались только на лице. У Дерека разбита губа, синяки под глазами и порез на левой щеке. Игра в доктора с Дереком совсем не возбуждает. Избитый и покрытый кровью оборотень совсем не выглядит сексуальным. Одна из ран на его груди сочится черной дрянью. _Сочится_.  
Но сейчас Стайлз не знает, что делать, потому что прикосновения к лицу – это слишком интимно, и ему кажется, что стоит спросить разрешения.  
– Можно я нанесу антисептик тебе на губы? – спрашивает он.  
– Наверное, мне это не нужно, – говорит Дерек. – Я чувствую, как лицо заживает.  
Царапины и правда сейчас кажутся светлее на пару тонов.  
– Так да или нет?  
Дерек вздыхает.  
– Делай что хочешь.  
В глубине души Стайлз надеялся, что Дерек откажется, а после того как касается пальцами губ Дерека, уже жалеет, что предложил. Он пытается сохранять спокойствие, но Дерек так пристально на него смотрит, что сердце заходится как сумасшедшее. Может, царапины и исцеляются, но порез на нижней губе все еще кажется болезненно свежим, так что Стайлзу приходится действовать аккуратно, а аккуратно означает медленно. И пусть Дерек в таком состоянии выглядит довольно отталкивающе, но его близость действует возбуждающе.  
– Сожми их, – говорит Стайлз, наконец выдыхая. Дерек едва ли не впервые делает то, о чем его просят, а Стайлз довольно улыбается.  
– Все еще не можешь ни с кем связаться? – спрашивает Дерек.  
Стайлз качает головой.  
– У меня есть с десяток причин, почему они не поднимают трубку, но странно, что даже голосовые сообщения не доходят.  
Он цепенеет вдруг от промелькнувшей ужасающей мысли:  
– А если они все умерли?  
– Нет, – заверяет его Дерек. – Я чувствую, что они живы, так что перестань сходить с ума.  
– Ладно, – пару секунд Стайлз молчит, а потом спрашивает: – Они все еще думают, что ты Гектор?  
Дерек смотрит на него сузившимися глазами:  
– Ты сказал им, что я не он?  
– Нет, – саркастично парирует Стайлз, раздраженный обвинением в его тоне. – Я сказал, что ты врешь, и предложил выбить из тебя правду.  
– Я устал, Стайлз, – говорит Дерек, будто это подходящее оправдание тому, что он ведет себя как придурок. – Я, блядь, понятия не имею, что они хотят от нас, я не знаю, как отсюда выбраться, и я все еще исцеляюсь медленнее, чем должен.  
Точно. Может быть, учитывая обстоятельства, Дереку можно простить его идиотское поведение.  
Может быть.

Дерек отключается и час или два спит. Когда он просыпается, то выглядит значительно лучше. Он все еще не в силах драться, но у него очистилось лицо и наконец зажили ожоги на груди.  
– У меня было прозрение, пока ты спал, – сообщает ему Стайлз.  
– Рад за тебя, – с явным безразличием отвечает Дерек.  
– Ты когда-нибудь читал «Голодные игры»? – продолжает Стайлз, потому что ему безразлично безразличие Дерека. – Или фильм смотрел?  
– Нет.  
– Ладно, – вздыхает Стайлз. – Там есть часть, где друг главной героини ранен и вроде как умирает, а они в условиях дикой природы, так что она ничего не может сделать для него. Но их снимают на камеру и показывают на всех экранах, так что, если она завоюет поддержку зрителей, ей дадут лекарство, которое спасет ее друга.  
– К чему ты ведешь? Ты уже и так получил достаточно от этих психов в масках.  
– Правда, – признает Стайлз. – Но ты – нет. Нам нужно, чтобы ты им тоже понравился, поэтому... – Стайлз откашливается, – я думаю, нам следует поступить так же, как герои книги.  
– Ну и?.. – выжидающе смотрит на него Дерек.  
– Они поцеловались, – говорит Стайлз, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Я думаю, ты должен меня поцеловать.  
– Нет, – тут же отрезает Дерек. – Ни за что.  
– У тебя есть идеи получше? – спрашивает Стайлз, стараясь удерживать безразличное выражение лица.  
– Нет, – все так же решительно отвечает Дерек.  
– Тогда почему нет?  
– Потому что.  
– Потому что почему?  
– Потому что.  
Стайлз раздраженно вздыхает.  
– Это не причина. «Потому что» не может быть причиной.  
– А мне плевать.  
– Ну давай, – умоляюще тянет Стайлз. Не то чтобы ему нравилось терпеть отказы – и он не стал бы, если бы не думал, что план сработает. – Всего один поцелуй. На пять секунд, без языка.  
Дерек рычит.  
– Стайлз, я сказал – нет!  
Очевидно, Дерек не желает целоваться гораздо сильнее, чем Стайлз ожидал. Криков Стайлз не ждал точно, так что у него на пару секунд пропадает дар речи.  
– Ладно, – наконец говорит он, примиряюще выставляя перед собой ладони. – Хорошо, я прекрасно тебя понял.  
Дерек не отвечает. Дерек даже не смотрит на него. Он просто сидит и молча пялится в никуда. Он размышляет. И размышляет очень сексуально. Его глупое лицо полностью исцелилось, как и другие поверхностные раны, что означает – с каждой секундой он становится все более и более симпатичным. Это нечестно. Совсем нечестно.  
– Ладно, – говорит Дерек. Кажется, что прошло несколько часов. – Я сделаю это.  
Стайлз пару раз моргает.  
– Ты… уверен?  
– Уверен.  
– Ладно.  
Дерек вопросительно приподнимает бровь:  
– Ты хочешь сейчас это сделать?  
– Господи, нет, – смеется Стайлз. – Чувак, ты сейчас выглядишь омерзительно. Боюсь, что мне может стать плохо. Нужно привести тебя в порядок.  
Ему явно стоило проявить больше такта, но Стайлз не готов сейчас быть вежливым. Ребенок в нем хочет вообще отказать Дереку, просто из вредности.  
Дерек недовольно смотрит на него.  
– Может, я понравлюсь им, если ударю тебя по лицу.  
– Сомневаюсь, – говорит Стайлз. – И мы оба знаем, что ты не сможешь.  
Дерек не спорит.  
– Можем мы уже с этим покончить? – говорит он вместо этого. – И что значит – «привести в порядок»?  
Стайлз достает из кармана металлический ключ и с триумфом его демонстрирует.  
– Пока тебя не было, я заработал право использовать ванную комнату.  
– Как?  
– Хорошим поведением.  
– Стайлз, ты когда-нибудь слышал о стокгольмском синдроме?

– Значит, мы все-таки это делаем, – говорит Стайлз. – Мы, два взрослых человека, которые дали на это согласие. Один поцелуй, на пять секунд и без языка. Нечего волноваться.  
Дерек кивает. Они со Стайлзом сидят на полу лицом к лицу. Стайлзу удалось достать мыло, шампунь и чистую рубашку, так что Дерек снова выглядит и пахнет как человек.  
– Ты и правда думаешь, что получится, да? – спрашивает Дерек.  
Стайлз затрудняется определить, что выражает его взгляд в этот момент.  
– Я бы не предлагал, если бы не был уверен, – сообщает Стайлз. – Гектор – вроде как не из тех парней, кто поцелует другого парня по собственному желанию. Так что, может, нам даже удастся убедить их, что они взяли не того человека.  
– Ладно, – говорит Дерек.  
– Ладно, – эхом откликается Стайлз.  
Какое-то время они просто сидят и молча смотрят друг на друга.  
– И?.. – Дерек выгибает бровь и выжидающе смотрит на Стайлза.  
– Ой, – Стайлз моргает. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я?.. Эм… ладно, – он кивает. – Я… поцелуй, да, – снова кивает он. – Ладно.  
Стайлз подбирается к Дереку и садится перед ним на колени. Он наклоняется вперед и вздрагивает, когда чувствует ладони Дерека на своих бедрах.  
– Так ты не потеряешь равновесие и не упадешь на меня, – поясняет тот.  
– Конечно, – сглатывает Стайлз. – Спасибо.  
А потом Стайлз наклоняется и прижимается к губам Дерека своими. Это с натяжкой можно назвать поцелуем: Дерек практически не отвечает. Стайлз закрывает глаза, считает до пяти – и быстро отстраняется. Почти как в средней школе. Только в миллион раз хуже. Здорово-то как.  
Стайлз хочет умереть. Стайлз уже готов умереть.  
Когда он решается наконец открыть глаза, то упирается в нечитаемый взгляд Дерека. Похоже, парень все-таки не полный неудачник. По крайней мере, ему успешно удалось расхотеть Стайлза. Как вовремя.  
Или нет.  
– Стайлз… – начинает Дерек.  
– Мне пора, – прерывает его Стайлз, выскальзывая из-под чужих ладоней. – Все нормально. Я просто… мне нужно идти.  
Дерек прищуривается:  
– Идти? Куда идти? Мы здесь пленники…  
– Как раз должна закончиться тренировка по лакроссу, – Стайлз поднимается. – Попытаюсь еще раз позвонить Скотту.  
Стайлз собирается звонить всем, кого знает. Ему нужно убраться подальше от ходячего несчастья по имени Дерек Хейл.  
Дерек чертов Хейл.

Стайлз возвращается через полчаса с грудой подушек.  
– Еще? – приподнимает бровь Дерек. – Они и правда дали тебе еще больше подушек?  
– Остин огорчился из-за того, что не смог дать мне матрац, – поясняет Стайлз.  
– Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не особо расстраивался, когда тебя похищали. Они уже готовы сделать для тебя что угодно.  
– Я умею адаптироваться.  
– Я так понимаю, тебе не удалось связаться со Скоттом?  
Стайлз качает головой.  
– Каждый раз, когда я набираю номер, звонок сбрасывают. Это очень странно.  
– А твой план сработал? – наконец спрашивает Дерек. – Теперь я им нравлюсь?  
– Нет, – вздыхает Стайлз, раздосадованно ссутулившись. – Они думают, что ты использовал черную магию, чтобы соблазнить меня. Как ты сделал с бедняжкой Диндрейн.  
– Это не смешно, Стайлз, – серьезно говорит Дерек.  
Стайлз кривится.  
– Я не шучу.  
Они наверняка почувствовали его эмоции. Если бы поцелуй не выглядел так ужасно, может, впечатление было бы другим.  
– Ну, блядь, восхитительно, – фыркает Дерек. – Они меня за это накажут.  
– Нет, – заверяет его Стайлз. – Они дали мне возможность самому разобраться.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что мне восемнадцать и я достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения подобного рода, – Стайлз бросает на него красноречивый взгляд. – Ты, кажется, единственный, кто думает иначе.  
– Верно, – вздыхает Дерек.  
Минуту или две они сидят молча.  
– Собираюсь сделать гнездо из подушек. Присоединишься? – наконец спрашивает Стайлз.  
Дерек смотрит на него с удивленным любопытством, а потом моргает.  
– Ладно.

Стайлз засыпает. В последнее время он много спит. Постоянная усталость просто убивает, и просыпается он совсем неотдохнувшим.  
– Почему внезапно стало так холодно? – кисло интересуется Стайлз.  
– Потому что тебе ни разу не пришло в голову попросить одеяло? – ему чудится намек на сочувствие в голосе Дерека.  
– Заткнись, – бормочет он, обхватывая себя руками.  
– Да что с тобой такое? – через секунду спрашивает Дерек.  
– Ничего.  
– Стайлз… – вздыхает Дерек – потому что больше он, видимо, ничего не умеет.  
– Я просто… – Стайлз запинается, прежде чем продолжить. – Прошло три дня. Мой отец наверняка сходит с ума. А мне далеко не так плохо, как могло бы быть, и я даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы сбежать.  
Дерек недовольно смотрит на него.  
– А ты хочешь, чтобы тебе было плохо? Это слишком глупо даже для тебя.  
Стайлз отводит взгляд:  
– Я подавлен.  
– Тогда засыпай снова, – предлагает Дерек.  
– Но мне холодно!  
– Ладно, – Дерек придвигается ближе и закидывает руку Стайлзу на спину. – Лучше?  
– Ммм, – мычит Стайлз. Он не знает, что ответить. Да, теплее, но нет – ему все еще холодно и немного грустно. Да почему Дерек не может обнять его нормально наконец? Что, это настолько противно?  
– Если они не отпустят нас завтра – попытаемся бежать, – говорит Дерек. – К утру у меня будет достаточно сил.  
– У меня тоже, – отвечает Стайлз и добавляет: – То есть достаточно сил, чтобы помочь.  
– Ага.  
– Тебе уже лучше, – непринужденно замечает Стайлз. – По крайней мере, ты уже не такой раздражительный.  
– Я все еще слаб, – возражает Дерек.  
– Ох, – отзывается Стайлз. Но все такой же нытик.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Я… – Стайлз запинается. – Все те же ужасные мысли, – признается он наконец.  
– Ладно.  
Стайлз поворачивается лицом к Дереку.  
– Не собираешься меня расспрашивать?  
– Ты сам рассказал бы, если бы хотел, – справедливо замечает Дерек.  
– Я не уверен, что хочу, – говорит Стайлз. – Ты будешь меня осуждать. И решишь, что я веду себя по-детски эгоистично.  
Дерек вздыхает:  
– Тогда не говори.  
– А ты можешь просто пообещать, что не будешь мудаком?  
– Нет.  
Стайлз взвешивает все плюсы и минусы своего возможного признания Дереку Хейлу и в итоге приходит к выводу, что в данный момент ему терять нечего. У них и без того весьма запутанные отношения.  
– Какая-то часть меня надеется, что отец сейчас страдает, – признается Стайлз.  
– Это потому, что ты все еще эгоистичный ребенок.  
– Я бы не удивился, если бы он и не заметил, что я пропал, – продолжает Стайлз, как будто и не слышал слов Дерека. – У него теперь вроде как новая семья. Получше. Лиз не умерла, она не болеет. Ее дети не гиперактивные язвительные засранцы. Они не бегают по лесу с оборотнями. И моего отца не выбрали бы кандидатом для ритуального жертвоприношения, если бы он воспитывал ее сына вместо меня.  
Дерек еще сильнее хмурится.  
– К чему ты ведешь?  
– Меня заменяют, – говорит Стайлз. – Мой отец завел семью получше, а Скотт нашел нового друга, – может, поэтому он не ответил ни на одно из сообщений Стайлза.  
На Дерека его речь явно не производит впечатления.  
– Значит, помимо того, что ты эгоистичный ребенок, ты еще и совершенно слепой.  
– Да, хреновая была идея, – Стайлз переворачивается, чтобы больше не смотреть на глупое лицо Дерека Хейла. – Забудь, что я вообще что-то говорил.  
Разве они не спорили раньше на эту тему? Стайлза охватывает странное ощущение дежавю. Кто там говорил, что глупо снова и снова делать одно и то же и ждать других результатов? Потому что сейчас их разговор иначе как глупым не назовешь. Стайлз не совсем идиот. Просто не стоило забывать, что от Дерека Хейла сочувствия не дождешься.  
– Откуда у тебя в голове вообще эта чушь? – спрашивает Дерек. – Твой отец любит тебя, Стайлз. У тебя есть друзья, которым ты не безразличен.  
– Я это _знаю_ , – Стайлз прячет лицо в ладонях. – Просто… просто… я не знаю…  
– Стайлз, – Дерек сжимает его плечо. – Стайлз, посмотри на меня.  
Стайлз с неохотой убирает руки.  
– Что?  
– Я ради тебя два с половиной часа отсидел на фильме с польскими народными танцами, – говорит Дерек. – Так что, черт возьми, перестань себя жалеть.  
На лице Стайлза расползается улыбка.  
– Правда?  
– Да, – Дерек ведет ладонью по изгибу плеча Стайлза и зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке.  
– Я все никак не могу тебя понять, – говорит Стайлз, слишком уж наслаждаясь прикосновением. – Ты вообще знаешь, что делаешь? Или чего хочешь?  
– Выясним, когда освободимся, – заверяет его Дерек. – А сейчас просто расслабься и засыпай.  
Стайлз хочет возмутиться и потребовать немедленного выяснения отношений, но веки такие тяжелые, а подушки потрясающе мягкие…  
Поэтому он засыпает.

– Ты уверен? – спрашивает Скотт. – Письмо с извинениями выглядит и впрямь искренним, и они все-таки вас отпустили.  
– Это не отменяет того факта, что они пытали Дерека, – отрезает Стайлз. Попросить Арджентов натравить на бандитов, ответственных за их похищение, своих не особо порядочных охотников казалось вполне справедливым решением. Куда милосерднее, чем позволить Питеру выследить и замучить их до смерти.  
– Да, но ты же вроде как ненавидишь Дерека? – спрашивает Скотт. – Сколько недель уже прошло, а он до сих пор не позвонил.  
Точно. Он вроде как ненавидит Дерека за то, что тот разбил ему сердце. Это стоит принимать во внимание.  
Серьезно, если он не хотел видеть Стайлза после всего случившегося, он, по крайней мере, из вежливости мог сказать ему об этом, а не оставлять его вот так в подвешенном состоянии. Это жестоко.  
– Может, у него сломался телефон? – едва слышно говорит Стайлз. – Лютер тоже не знал, что у него телефон сломался, и я только спустя четыре дня это понял. Дерек такой идиот, что вполне мог бы заметить только через пару месяцев.  
– Да, – в улыбке Скотта явно проглядывает жалость. – _Может быть_.  
– Ненавижу его, – говорит Стайлз.  
– Я тоже, – соглашается Скотт. Он пытается выглядеть сочувствующим, но Стайлзу его тон кажется скорее снисходительным.  
Поэтому он спрашивает:  
– А если я буду вздыхать и стенать три с половиной месяца, но все-таки не стану звонить ему, можно мне тоже отстойное тату?  
Скотт смотрит на него, сощурившись:  
– Что значит, _отстойное_?  
– Геометрический или очень абстрактный рисунок, – поясняет Стайлз. – Чтобы можно было подбирать подходящие значения в зависимости от ситуации.  
– Стайлз… – предупреждающе начинает Скотт.  
– Идеально выбранное значение будет создавать иллюзию самосовершенствования, в то время как я сам могу не меняться.  
– Знаешь что? – Скотт вскакивает и отряхивает джинсы. – Иди на хрен. Я пытаюсь тут как-то тебя приободрить…  
Он показывает пальцем на предплечье и заявляет:  
– У меня классное тату, а ты просто завидуешь.  
– Эй, – Стайлз выставляет руки перед собой в защитном жесте. – Я не говорил ничего о твоем тату, так что, если ты принял мои слова на свой счет, – твоя проблема.  
Скотт резко поворачивается:  
– ЗАВИДУЕШЬ!  
Стайлз начинает хохотать.  
– Ты _мечтаешь_ о таком же потрясном тату, – говорит Скотт. – Это очевидно. Ты смеешься, потому что _завидуешь_!  
У Скотта МакКолла, может, и самое ужасное тату на планете, но Стайлз как никогда рад, что Скотт его друг.

Стайлз хочет вернуться в дом Хейлов. Хочет сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, или, по крайней мере, притвориться, что ему все равно. Просто хочет, чтобы все вернулось на свои места. Но каждый раз, набравшись наконец смелости поехать в заповедник, он все равно оказывается в другом месте, где угодно, но только не у дома Хейлов. Дерек тоже не сделал ни одной попытки связаться со Стайлзом. Он не пишет, не звонит, не заезжает к нему. И от этого гораздо больнее, чем Стайлз готов признать.  
Бикон Хиллз – относительно маленький город, так что им в конце концов приходится столкнуться. Месяц спустя после похищения Дерек Хейл заходит в кофейню, где Стайлз и Лидия готовятся к экзаменам. Он входит с улыбкой на лице и с какой-то женщиной под руку.  
Блядь, и что это?  
– Даже не думай, – отрезает Лидия. – Я больше не выдержу твоей хандры.  
– Тогда я просто сосредоточусь на работе, пока он не уйдет, – говорит Стайлз, уткнувшись в конспекты. – Скажешь, когда он уйдет, ладно?  
– Не думаю, что он тебя заметил.  
– Он оборотень, конечно, он меня заметил.  
– Хм, – Лидия барабанит синими ногтями по лакированной поверхности стола. – Если тебя это утешит… ты симпатичнее, чем она.  
– Но она старше, – Стайлз кусает нижнюю губу. – Как раз его тип – женщины постарше.  
– Они не на свидании, – уверенно говорит Лидия. – Не похоже, что между ними что-то есть. Я уверена.  
Стайлз вздыхает:  
– Это не мое дело.  
– Он заметил нас, – спокойно добавляет Лидия. – Так что не поворачивайся.  
– О господи, – нет, этого не происходит. Так нечестно.  
– И продолжает смотреть в нашу сторону. Выглядит пугающе.  
– Это потому, что он слышит, как мы говорим о них.  
– Ну, тогда это просто нечестно.  
Стайлз вскакивает с места.  
– Принесу нам еще кофе, – заявляет он, игнорируя неодобрительный взгляд Лидии.  
– Даже не думай, – Лидия хватает Стайлза за запястье. – Глупая идея, и ты об этом знаешь. Он еще больше тебя расстроит.  
– А тебе не кажется это немного лицемерным? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Особенно когда это говоришь именно ты, – потому что Лидия отказывала ему не один раз – и они до сих пор вполне цивилизованно общаются.  
– Ладно, – вздыхает Лидия, отпуская его руку. – Только… только не приползай ко мне, рыдая, когда он снова разобьет тебе сердце.  
А может, Лидия Мартин все-таки беспокоится о нем. Кто бы мог подумать? Стайлз почти готов к тому, что она привяжет его к стулу, чтобы удержать. Дружбу Лидии не стоит принимать как должное, но Стайлз не позволит ее попыткам защитить его уничтожить отношения (или, скорее, их отсутствие) с Дереком.  
Едва Стайлз опирается на стойку, как Дерек тут же замечает его. Стайлз ждет, когда он приблизится, и только тогда оборачивается.  
– Привет, – выдает Дерек. Он небрежно засовывает руки в карманы своей сексуальной кожаной куртки. И делает это явно специально. Ублюдочный садист.  
– О, привет, – Стайлз пытается сделать вид, что встреча застала его врасплох, хоть и прекрасно понимает, что Дерек видит его насквозь.  
– Как дела? – спрашивает Дерек. – Давно тебя не видел…  
– Нормально, вроде бы, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Был занят в школе.  
Дерек кивает.  
– Айзек говорил, что ты ездил в кампус Стэнфорда.  
Это значит, что Дерек расспрашивал о нем. Стайлз очень сомневается, что Айзек просто между делом начал бы рассказывать о его личной жизни, если бы его не спросили. Но если Дереку хотелось знать, как у Стайлза дела, почему сам с ним не связался?  
– Да, мы ездили с отцом на прошлой неделе, – отвечает Стайлз. Эта поездка должна была помочь им наладить отношения. Они ловили рыбу, ходили в поход и провели целый день на пляже. Стайлз даже не притворялся, что не радуется каждой минуте с отцом.  
– Круто, – как всегда глубокомысленно отвечает Дерек.  
– Ты здесь не один, – замечает Стайлз, намекая на симпатичного, хорошо одетого слона в комнате.  
– Да, – Дерек смотрит через плечо. – Элеанор. Она арт-дилер.  
– Не знал, что ты увлекаешься искусством.  
– Я и не увлекаюсь.  
– О, понятно, – значит, увлекается он только арт-дилерами. – Мне лучше…  
– В отличие от Лоры, – продолжает Дерек. – Она рисовала.  
– Вот как, – говорит Стайлз. – Здорово, – потому что Дерек никогда не говорит о своей семье и Стайлз не знает, как ему нужно сейчас реагировать.  
– Когда мы жили в Нью-Йорке… – Дерек проводит ладонью по волосам. – Она очень хорошо рисовала. Она продала несколько картин, – господи, он явно смущается. – Я хотел вернуть их… для дома. Так что Элеанор мне помогает искать их.  
– Очень мило с ее стороны, – ровно произносит Стайлз. – Приехать специально из Калифорнии…  
Дерек кивает:  
– Ее муж был любимым профессором Лоры. Они были… друзьями, потому, когда они услышали о… Лоре… о том, что случилось…  
– Ты _ненавидишь_ о таком говорить, да? – Стайлз не может сдержаться, чтобы не указать на очевидное.  
Дерек почти улыбается.  
– Я ненавижу говорить на многие темы.  
И если это не разрешение именно так и сделать… ну и к черту, Стайлзу плевать на разрешение.  
– Ты поэтому мне не звонил? Ты говорил, что мы все выясним, когда освободимся, а я с тех пор ничего от тебя так и не услышал.  
Дерек долго и пристально его рассматривает, а потом наконец заявляет:  
– Тебе стоит увидеть дом.  
– _Что?_  
– Дом, – говорит Дерек. – Я его уже покрасил и почти полностью купил мебель. Тебе стоит прийти посмотреть.  
У Стайлза отвисает челюсть:  
– Ты действительно только что вот так просто взял и сменил тему? Серьезно? Ты хоть понимаешь, как трудно мне было вообще заговорить с тобой? Думаешь, меня радует идея, что ты мне нравишься?  
– В любое время, – продолжает Дерек тоном полного засранца. Ах да, он же и есть полный засранец. – Можешь прийти в любое время.  
– Стайлз? – раздается строгий голос. Лидия уже собрала их вещи и сейчас стояла с его рюкзаком в руках. Стайлз забирает у нее рюкзак, благодаря ее одним взглядом, и, повернувшись к Дереку, бросает напоследок:  
– Иди к черту.

Стайлз чувствует запах дыма еще до того, как слышит вой сирен.  
Возгорание было совсем небольшим, и в этот раз никто не пострадал. Урон дому нанесен незначительный, но, глядя на выражение лица Дерека, Стайлзу все равно хочется умереть.  
Стайлз даже не сомневается, что это работа охотников. Тех самых, на которых они наткнулись пару месяцев назад.  
Все настолько плохо, что Стайлз даже не знает с чего бы начать.  
Дерек известен тем, что не умеет судить о людях. Большинство принятых им решений – неудачные. Выводы, к которым он приходит, обычно неверные. Он действует слишком безрассудно, чтобы быть хорошим лидером, и он слишком недружелюбный, чтобы стать хорошим партнером. Не говоря о том, что у него _серьезные_ проблемы с общением. Он волк-неудачник, мрачный и сердитый. И иногда Стайлз мечтает о том, чтобы они никогда не встречались.  
Но Дерек пытается. Он пытается поступать правильно. Не его вина, что он такой идиот – по сути, у него даже не было настоящего наставника. Он, может, и не создан для роли лидера, но он храбрый и не сдается. У него больше терпения, чем кто-либо мог бы поверить. Стайлз сам может подтвердить это. Дерек делает вид, что ему плевать на других, но на самом деле просто пытается скрыть, что очень беспокоится. Он хороший парень.  
И не заслужил такого.  
Пожарные уезжают сразу же, потушив пожар. Шериф задерживается дольше – он берет у Дерека показания и совсем не удивляется, заметив болтающегося рядом Стайлза. Когда они заканчивают, отец просит Стайлза проводить его к машине. А Стайлз надеется, что Дерек сейчас слишком расстроен, чтобы подслушивать их разговор.  
– Папа, это поджог, – убежденно заявляет Стайлз. – Я уверен.  
– Инспектор заедет завтра утром, чтобы все осмотреть, – говорит шериф. – А пока что… мы не можем сказать наверняка.  
– А что думают пожарные?  
– Они тоже подозревают поджог, но будет трудно это доказать. Кто бы это ни сделал, он приложил значительные усилия, чтобы обставить все как несчастный случай. Возможно, спишут на неисправную проводку. Скажут, что ремонт сделали неудачно.  
– _Несчастный случай?_ – Стайлз едва не задыхается от возмущения. – В только отстроенном доме Хейлов пожар – и это хотят назвать _несчастным случаем_? Да что, блядь, не так с людьми в этом городе?  
– Успокойся, Стайлз, – вздыхает Джон. – Я же сказал, Хэнк и его ребята тоже считают это поджогом. Правда выйдет наружу. Теперь просто нужно набраться терпения.  
Стайлз трет ладонями лицо.  
– Насколько все плохо?  
– Целостность дома не нарушена, – говорит ему отец. – Находиться внутри безопасно, пострадала только одна комната.  
– Значит, Дерек сможет там жить?  
Джон кивает.  
– Если захочет.  
Стайлз сжимает руками голову и смотрит на дом.  
– Этого не должно было случиться. Не снова.  
– Знаю, – снова вздыхает шериф. – С Хейлом все будет в порядке?  
– Ему приходилось и хуже, – говорит Стайлз, хоть и понимает, что это не слишком искренний ответ.  
– Ты обещал, что сегодня поужинаешь с Лиз и ребятами.  
– Папа… – стонет Стайлз. Он это серьезно?  
– Но думаю, что тебе хочется остаться здесь… – заканчивает Джон.  
– Кажется, его лучше сейчас не оставлять одного, – честно признается Стайлз.  
– Согласен. Так что сегодня я освобождаю тебя от обещания.  
Стайлз удивленно моргает:  
– Правда?  
Джон снова вздыхает:  
– Кто-то должен удостовериться, что он не наделает глупостей.  
– Кто-то должен хотя бы попытаться, – Стайлз не может ничего обещать.  
– Надеюсь, он тоже присмотрит, чтобы ты не сделал ничего идиотского. Не ищи неприятностей.  
– Обычно они сами находят меня, – сообщает ему Стайлз.  
Он смотрит на Дерека, который сейчас явно полностью погружен в свои мысли, и пытается просчитать их ход. Дерек весь покрыт копотью, но в нем не чувствуется желания убивать – а это уже хорошо.  
– Ты позвонишь мне, если у тебя возникнут проблемы, – говорит отец. – Обещай, что позвонишь.  
– Обещаю, папа, – заверяет его Стайлз. – Не волнуйся, со мной все будет в порядке.  
Шерифу его слова явно не кажутся убедительными.  
– Веди себя прилично, – он выразительно смотрит на Стайлза.  
Интересно, сможет ли отец снова верить ему как раньше. Заверения тут бесполезны. Шериф и дальше будет беспокоиться о безопасности Стайлза, а Стайлз и дальше будет беспокоиться о здоровье отца. Это вроде как уже становится их традицией.  
Шериф уезжает самым последним, оставляя Стайлза с Дереком наедине.  
– Мне очень жаль, – говорит Стайлз, хотя и сам не уверен, к чему именно это относится. – Мне очень жаль, что это происходит с тобой.  
– Тебе стоило уехать с ним, – заявляет Дерек. – Мне не нужна нянька.  
– Может, и стоило. Но, когда мы в последний раз разговаривали, ты сказал, что я могу приехать в любой момент.  
Это было две недели назад. Стайлз надеется, что предложение все еще в силе.  
Дерек рвано выдыхает.  
– Отправляйся домой, Стайлз. Сейчас не лучшее время.  
– Идеального никогда и не будет, – в голосе Стайлза прорывается раздражение. – Поэтому я никуда не уйду.  
– Ты вообще меня слышишь? – глаза Дерека отсвечивают голубым. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Я хочу остаться один!  
Ну да. Иди к черту, Дерек. Сегодня Стайлз это терпеть не собирается.  
– Ну ты и мудак, – говорит он. – Полный мудак.  
– Стайлз… – начинает Дерек.  
– Ты не хочешь быть один, – перебивает его Стайлз. – Ты ненавидишь одиночество. Ты тогда становишься жалким.  
– Стайлз.  
– Подумай об этом. Я не видел тебя счастливее того времени три года назад, когда вы с Айзеком, Эрикой и Бойдом притворялись детьми из товарного вагона. И ты в миллион раз… добрее, когда рядом Кора.  
– Стайлз…  
– И знаешь, как я еще догадался? Если бы ты так отчаянно не мечтал о друзьях, ты бы не позволил мне все время болтаться рядом с тобой. Ты проводил время с человеком, который тебе даже не нравился, только чтобы не быть одному!  
– _Стайлз_!  
– Давай, – Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди. – Скажи, что я не прав.  
– Ты не прав, – уверенно заявляет Дерек. – _Господи_ , – он проводит дрожащей рукой по волосам. – Это не…  
– Что? – требует ответа Стайлз. – Если это не… что тогда?  
Дерек смотрит на него, наверное, целую минуту, если не дольше, и Стайлз понимает, что в данный момент вообще понятия не имеет, что творится у Дерека в голове. Вечно он сбивает Стайлза с толку своей непредсказуемостью.  
– Нам лучше зайти внутрь, – говорит наконец Дерек. Он не выглядит рассерженным, просто уставшим.  
А дальше Стайлз действует на чистых инстинктах и осознает, что делает, только когда прижимается к Дереку, крепко обнимая его за шею. Стайлз _обнимает_ Дерека – и он настолько шокирован собственными действиями, что не решается даже отодвинуться.  
А потом случается невероятное. Дерек обнимает его в ответ, прижимая к себе настолько, _настолько_ близко, как будто это самое важное, что он когда-либо делал в своей жизни. Дерек – гора мускулов и тепла, от него несет дымом, но Стайлзу плевать, потому что он чувствует его глухое сердцебиение и каждый судорожный вздох. Стайлз просто _тает_.  
– Люди – ужасные создания, – бормочет он, упираясь подбородком в плечо Дерека. – И оборотни тоже.  
Дерек фыркает.  
– И фамоиры.  
– Лютер прислал мне корзину фруктов, – против воли улыбается Стайлз. – И набросок, на котором я сплю.  
– Твой отец, наверное, был в восторге, – фыркает Дерек, а Стайлз чувствует, что он старается не рассмеяться.  
– Его это... обеспокоило, – он обнимает Дерека еще сильнее. – Я думал, у него будет сердечный приступ.  
Они молча стоят так еще с минуту, а потом Дерек наконец говорит:  
– Мне нужно принять душ.  
– Да, – Стайлз отпускает его. – От тебя несет костром.  
Дерек вздыхает.  
– Ты зайдешь?  
– А ты этого хочешь? – уточняет Стайлз. У него, в конце концов, есть все причины сомневаться.  
– Да, – серьезно произносит Дерек. – Хочу.

– Итак, – начинает Стайлз. Он сидит на кухонной стойке и ждет.  
– Итак, – эхом откликается Дерек.  
– Ты мне так и не позвонил.  
– Я знаю.  
– Уверен, у тебя есть очень хорошее объяснение, – продолжает Стайлз. – Которым ты сейчас же со мной поделишься.  
– Нет, – признается Дерек. – У меня нет объяснения. Ни хорошего, ни плохого.  
– Так что же я здесь делаю?  
– Не знаю.  
– О господи, – Стайлзу хочется рассмеяться, хотя все это на самом деле вообще не весело. – Ты ничего в этом не понимаешь. Как так вышло?  
Дерек пожимает плечами.  
– Может быть, дело в тебе.  
Ого. Стайлз, пожалуй, сделает вид, что не слышал этого.  
– Для тебя же это не первый раз. Разве ты не должен знать, что делаешь? Мне кажется, что каждый раз, когда мы делаем шаг вперед, ты выкидываешь какую-то глупость и все портишь.  
– Обычно весь процесс включает меньше слов.  
– И отлично! – восклицает Стайлз, смеясь, потому что, может быть, это все-таки немного забавно. – Тогда покончим со словами и перейдем к действиям.  
Он хватает Дерека за запястья и притягивает ближе.  
– Дотронься до меня. Я сижу прямо здесь и хочу тебя. Я никуда не уйду.  
После столь смелого заявления все, на что хватает Стайза, – просто отпустить запястья Дерека и ждать. Теперь его очередь.  
– Я тебя не заслуживаю, – тихо произносит Дерек, но все же кладет ладони ему на колени, разводя его ноги в стороны и устраиваясь между. – А ты заслуживаешь кого-нибудь получше.  
Заниженная самооценка, конечно, не то чтобы заводит, но руки Дерека на нем – большие, сильные и теплые, а от самого Дерека пахнет пожаром и печалью.  
Стайлз делает серьезное лицо.  
– Ты скучал по мне?  
– _Скучал_? – переспрашивает Дерек, как будто не уверен, что правильно расслышал с первого раза.  
– Меня не было целый месяц, – поясняет Стайлз. – Ты хотя бы заметил?  
– Конечно, я заметил, – Дерек еще сильнее хмурит свои глупые брови. Стайлз закрывает глаза. Дерек укладывает ладонь ему на шею, большим пальцем поглаживая чувствительную кожу за ухом. Ощущения приятные. Очень и очень приятные, так что Стайлз не позволит вот этому ужасному выражению на лице Дерека испортить такой момент.  
– Значит, ты скучал по мне? – снова спрашивает Стайлз, неохотно открывая глаза. – Или не врал, когда говорил, что тебе нравится быть одному?  
Может, у Дерека такие странные понятия о прелюдии. Может, ему правда нравятся сложности и сводить Стайлза с ума. У Стайлза уже голова кругом от всех этих непонятных разговоров. – Если ты и дальше будешь игнорировать мой вопрос, я сделаю вывод, что нет.  
Потому что это уже нечестно. Нечестно говорить вещи, от которых внутри все теплеет, после того как однажды отказал.  
– Заткнись, Стайлз, – Дерек прижимается лбом к его лбу. – Ты знаешь, что я скучал по тебе.  
О нет, этого недостаточно.  
– Тогда почему ты ничего не сделал? – требовательно вопрошает Стайлз. – Если ты хотел увидеть меня или поговорить, у тебя был миллион способов, а ты ничего не сделал. Как же так вышло?  
– Я привык скучать по людям, которые мне дороги, – говорит Дерек. Его руки лежат на бедрах Стайлза, в опасной близости от паха. – Для меня это нормально.  
Звучит очень грустно и неправильно – но только если не умеешь читать между строк. А у них тут значительный прогресс: Дерек Хейл только что признался, что Стайлз ему небезразличен, а теперь покрывает его шею _офигенными_ горячими, влажными поцелуями.  
– Осенью я уезжаю в колледж, – говорит Стайлз, зарываясь пальцами в густые темные волосы. – Так что ты сможешь спокойно скучать по мне с понедельника по пятницу, пока я не приеду на выходные, – у него подрагивают пальцы, и за это немного стыдно, но к черту неловкость. – Не каждые выходные, конечно, – теперь у него еще и голос дрожит – возможно, потому что зубы Дерека и его щетина царапают чувствительную кожу, и это слишком горячо, чтобы игнорировать. – Но я буду часто навещать отца, и ты сможешь ездить ко мне, если захочешь, и, может быть…  
Ох, слава богу! Блядь, наконец-то! Дерек Хейл его целует. Дерек Хейл на самом деле целует его. На кухне тихо. Во всем доме тишина. А Дерек Хейл зажимает его, как когда-то они со Скоттом зажали Дерека своими глупыми обвинениями в убийстве, но только Дерек творит сейчас что-то невероятное своими руками и целует Стайлза, а не пытается упечь его за решетку.  
Для справки: Дерек Хейл _потрясающе_ целуется. Дерек-чертов-Хейл помимо того, что остается подозреваемым в нескольких нераскрытых убийствах, целуется, наверное, лучше всех в мире. Стайлз позволяет Дереку засунуть язык себе в рот и проделать эту свою невероятную штуку. Прямо сейчас Стайлз позволит Дереку сделать все что угодно. Эта мысль, наверное, должна пугать, но – ничего подобного. А может, он слишком возбужден, чтобы волноваться.  
Стайлз поспешно тянется вперед, потому что ему хочется больше – больше Дерека и вот этого вот, как бы оно ни называлось. Так... хорошо, и по ощущениям... слишком сильно, но одновременно... не слишком.  
Стайлз тут же вспоминает свой старый душ, у которого было три режима: ледяной, еле теплый и обжигающе горячий. Он помнит, как пытался регулировать душ, когда вода внезапно превращалась из холодной в кипяток. Но, вместо того чтобы с криками выпрыгнуть из-под струи, как сделал бы нормальный человек, Стайлз любил постоять еще пару секунд. Спина начинала ныть, дыхание перехватывало, а под кожей ощущалось каждое нервное окончание – и на одно короткое мгновение ему казалось, что каждая клеточка в организме просыпается и оживает.  
Так вот, целоваться с Дереком Хейлом – как растянуть это мгновение в целую вечность.  
Короче говоря, это было чертовски странно. В хорошем смысле. В лучшем из смыслов. Стайлз, конечно, и раньше целовался, и некоторые поцелуи были очень даже ничего. Его поцелуй с Лидией? Он был эпичным, красивым и идеальным – из тех, что заслуживают место в музее. Но поцелуи с Дереком… поцелуям с Дереком самое место в сумасшедшем доме, потому что они _безумные_. И, понятное дело, Стайлзу хочется еще.  
Он крепко обхватывает Дерека руками, наверное, даже чересчур крепко. Но Дерек не возражает. На самом деле, он издает забавный чуть удивленный тихий стон, и на сотую долю не такой постыдный, как те звуки, которые издавал Стайлз, когда Дерек впервые проделал ту потрясную штуку с языком. И что он имел в виду, когда говорил, что Стайлз заслуживает лучшего? Что может быть лучше этого?  
Дерек сексуальный. Абсолютно все в нем сексуально. Его губы и язык, и его руки, и его тело… Действие аддеролла закончилось еще несколько часов назад, и мысли начинают путаться. Стайлз пытается сосредоточиться не на поцелуях, а на _стратегии_. Если он потянет футболку Дерека вверх, тот поймет намек и снимет ее? Это ведь нормально, что у него стояк? Интересно, у Дерека тоже? Можно ли проверить? Что нужно сделать, чтобы Дерек не останавливался? Они займутся сексом? На кухне? Так можно?  
А потом чужие губы вдруг исчезают. Дерек отодвигается. Зачем он делает что-то настолько ужасное и жестокое? Стайлз открывает глаза – он забыл, когда успел их закрыть, – и смотрит на Дерека, а эта сволочь смотрит в ответ _недовольно_. Дерек сердится на него – и бог знает почему.  
– Если тебе не нравится, мы можем остановиться, – говорит Дерек, и это уже достаточно странно, да к тому же звучит как «я же тебе говорил».  
Что совсем не имеет смысла, потому что Стайлз буквально _набросился_ на него – и Дерек это видел.  
– Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, – признается Стайлз, и это абсолютная правда.  
Дерек смотрит на него, прищурившись.  
– Ты отвлекаешься, – заявляет он, отодвигаясь еще дальше, так что они теперь вообще не касаются друг друга. По какой-то несправедливой причине Дерек совсем не сексуально скрещивает руки на груди, жадный мерзавец. Поцелуй явно был какой-то проверкой на преданность или… о господи, что, если он поцеловал его, чтобы сделать свой отказ еще более драматичным и болезненным? Дерек попробовал и понял, что это не его. Стайлз не готов с этим спорить.  
– Отвлекаюсь? – переспрашивает Стайлз. – Ты меня не знаешь, что ли?  
Это глупо. Это настолько глупо, что ему немного хочется умереть. Должно быть, организм пытается оправиться от адреналиновой встряски. Наверное, поэтому он чувствует себя таким подавленным и возбужденным. Какой-то кошмар.  
Он позволил себе расслабиться. А Дерек наверняка просто ждал повода, чтобы снова оттолкнуть его. Именно это он и делал. Дразнил Стайлза – сначала своей дружбой, а потом вот этим. И самое ужасное, что его предательскому подростковому либидо все равно. Он все еще хочет этого придурка и его потрясающее тело. Брюки жмут, потому что он все еще слишком возбужден, и теперь приходится сидеть тут со стояком, пока Дерек пытается разбить его сердце на мелкие осколки.  
Блядь, это ненормально!  
– О чем таком ты думал, что не могло подождать? – серьезно спрашивает Дерек. Он приподнимает брови, и у него на лбу собираются морщинки. Он не выглядит сердитым. Скорее… взволнованным. Нервничает? Может ли это быть как-то связано с его миллионом проблем с доверием? Тогда все обретает смысл.  
Неужели Дерек решил, что Стайлз отвлекается из-за каких-то своих сомнений? Неужели он думает, что Стайлз испугался? Что за хрень. Господи, у Дерека и впрямь серьезные проблемы.  
Но дело в том, что Стайлзу нравится Дерек. Стайлзу очень сильно нравится Дерек. За последние пару месяцев Дерек стал важным человеком в его жизни. И эти отношения – странные отношения – сбивают его с толку, но Стайлз хочет их. Ценит их. Они что-то значат для него, даже если у них все с ног на голову.  
Стайлз быстро моргает и опускает глаза. А потом смотрит на Дерека, как будто видит его в первый раз. И почему-то теперь ему это не кажется забавным. Он не хочет высмеивать эти гигантские брови и странный рот. Теперь ему даже нравится такое напряжение. И не хочется портить его своими шутками.  
– Я продумывал стратегию, – говорит он наконец.  
– Стратегию? – переспрашивает Дерек. – Для чего, блядь, тебе сейчас нужна _стратегия_?  
«Для _тебя_ , – хочется заорать Стайлзу, – мне нужен план, потому что ты целуешься как ненормальный и у тебя проблема с отношениями».  
– У тебя странное лицо, – выпаливает он вместо этого, потому что его предательский рот в комплексе с предательскими мозгами пытаются разрушить его жизнь.  
– Стайлз, – осторожно начинает Дерек после невыносимо долгой и неловкой тишины. – Ты нервничаешь?  
– Может быть, совсем немного, – признается Стайлз.  
– Почему? – спрашивает Дерек, как будто и правда не понимает.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами:  
– Я просто думал, что будет проще. Я думал, что ты будешь в этом получше.  
– Ну прости, что так тебя разочаровал, – с явным сарказмом в голосе говорит Дерек.  
– Я видел, как ты флиртуешь. С другими у тебя выходит гораздо проще.  
Дерек странно смотрит на него:  
– Да, но ты не другие, – говорит он. – И ты это знаешь, так что перестань нести чушь.  
– Агрх, – Стайлз со стоном трет глаза пальцами. – Кажется, я понимаю, почему тебе так хотелось отправить меня домой, – потому что, может быть, Дерек был прав, когда говорил, что время неподходящее. Они оба сейчас в растрепанных чувствах.  
– Я думал не об этом, когда предлагал тебе остаться у меня.  
Стайлз моргает.  
– А о чем ты думал?  
– Мне все еще нужно принять душ, – спустя минуту молчания произносит Дерек.  
– Так иди принимать душ, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Это твой дом.  
– Ладно. – Дерек смотрит на него. – Ты остаешься или уходишь?  
– Я могу остаться, – Стайлз откашливается. – Если ты хочешь, я останусь.  
Дерек кивает:  
– Может, тебе лучше подождать наверху?  
– Наверху?  
– В моей комнате.  
Ох. _Ого_.  
– Да, – выдавливает Стайлз. – Да, хорошо. Да, это именно то, чего я хочу.

Стайлз снимает обувь, наступая на задники, и падает лицом в кровать Дерека, улыбаясь, когда слышит удивленное хмыканье и звук закрывающейся двери ванной.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Стайлза, матрац на кровати Дерека Хейла вовсе не надувной. Предположение, не лишенное оснований: когда Дерек впервые сюда вернулся, он спал на крохотном клочке… ладно, на гигантском куске пола, застеленном газетами. Дерек спал на этих газетах, как большой пес или бездомный. Бездомный Дерек – это даже ниже на ступеньку Дерека Пещерного Человека, потому что пещерный человек хотя бы спал на шкурах животных.  
Его кровать в «лофте» уже была там, когда он «переехал», так что на ней наверняка остался запах какого-нибудь обкурившегося доходяги. Хотя диван там был довольно приличным. Без каких-либо подозрительных пятен. Может быть, на нем спала Кора?  
Стайлз понятия не имеет, на чем спал Дерек, когда они с Айзеком прятались на заброшенной станции метро. В то время они вроде как считали Дерека врагом, и Стайлз до сих пор уверен, что тогда он был довольно пугающим типом. Стайлзу понадобилось много времени, чтобы осознать, что Дерек – не такой уж плохой парень, просто очень упрямый и довольно глупый.  
Плюс ко всему, он, вероятно, неприлично богат. Питер однажды упомянул несколько внушительных страховых выплат – и да, чувак, конечно, хронический врун, еще и двинутый, – но у него не было причин лгать о банковском счете Дерека. Стайлз тогда просто решил, что Дереку нравилась такая _убогость_ – может, из-за того, что он оборотень. Но теперь-то Стайлз знает, что Дерек просто псих. Если бы он не видел Питера и Кору, он бы и дальше считал Дерека нормальным. И вот что странно...  
Эта кровать – та, на которой сейчас лежит Стайлз, – и эти простыни, и этот матрац, и эти подушки… Дерек, должно быть потратил приличную сумму, чтобы обставить комнату. Стайлз ерзает на месте и только убеждается, что матрац под ним качественный, явно не из тех, что можно найти на обочине и попросить друзей помочь прикрутить к крыше своей машины. Простыни и одеяло выглядят новыми, но мягкими. У Стайлза достаточно времени, чтобы посмотреть на ярлычки и наклейки, – и то, что ему удается обнаружить, весьма впечатляет.  
Простыни из тончайшего египетского шелка, шелковое покрывало, пуховое одеяло и подушки, от которых не несет мокрой псиной. Подушки Скотта воняют псиной – тот говорил, это из-за того, что он оборотень, но, видимо, врал.  
Да, это тебе не надувной матрац. Настоящая кровать. Стайлз одобряет.  
И когда он устраивается поудобней – так удобно, что хочется расплакаться, – Стайлз решает, что, если Дерек захочет выгнать его с этой кровати, ему придется применить физическую силу. Даже когда солнце закатывается за горизонт, а комната погружается в сумерки, Стайлз не находит в себе сил, чтобы подняться и включить свет. Вместо этого он лежит на самой лучшей кровати в мире и позволяет звукам льющейся воды себя убаюкать.  
Ненадолго, впрочем. Очень скоро открывается дверь ванной, и его будит свет и шум, когда Дерек начинает рыться в шкафу.  
Стайлз держит глаза закрытыми, решив проявить немного такта, особенно когда слышит, как падает на пол полотенце. О господи. О господи. О господи. Дерек, наверное, голый. Эта мысль возбуждает Стайлза и ужасно смущает. Он прячет лицо в подушки, чтобы Дерек не увидел его покрасневших щек. Не стоит еще больше раздувать эго Дерека, и, к тому же, Стайлзу не хочется акцентировать внимание на их разнице в возрасте. А его поведение двенадцатилетней школьницы произведет именно такой эффект.  
Интересно, что сам Дерек обо все этом думает? Интересно, а как пахнет шампунь Дерека? Так же приятно, как и его подушки?  
– Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – тихо говорит Дерек. У него мягкий голос, но Стайлз все равно слышит его ясно и четко. Он очень, очень близко. – Но можешь и дальше притворяться, если хочешь.  
Стайлз осознает, что Дерек наверняка слышит, как быстро бьется его сердце, словно крылышки колибри.  
– Я не притворяюсь, – протестует Стайлз.  
– Тогда открой глаза.  
Стайлз слушается. Он переворачивается на спину и открывает глаза. Стайлз открывает глаза – и у него перехватывает дыхание.  
– Привет, – шепотом выдавливает Стайлз, голос у него непривычно хриплый. Дерек стоит рядом с кроватью, почти нависая над ним, не голый – к сожалению, – но без рубашки, так что Стайлз вдоволь может налюбоваться кубиками пресса.  
Стайлз чуть ерзает и наклоняет голову вбок, чтобы их лица оказались примерно на одном уровне, и надеется, что рот Дерека хоть немного отвлечет его от остального.  
– Что такое? – моргнув, спрашивает Стайлз.  
Дерек не отвечает. По крайней мере, не с помощью слов. Странное выражение на его лице посылает Стайлзу кучу сигналов, и большинство из этих сигналов не особо воодушевляют. Он не то чтобы хмурится, но у него напряжена челюсть, а губы крепко сжаты. Принимая во внимание все факты, не худший вариант развития событий.  
Стайлз прослеживает взглядом, как две капли воды падают с волос Дерека, стекая по шее и останавливаясь в районе ключиц. Дерек Хейл настолько совершен, и Стайлзу приходит в голову мысль, что все это просто слишком яркий сон. Он неосознанно облизывает губы и напоминает себе, что это будет не первый сон о полуголом Дереке Хейле, прижимающем его к кровати.  
Потому что именно это Дерек сейчас и делает. Он нависает над Стайлзом, удерживая вес на руках. Господи, эти бицепсы. Стайлз старается не пялиться так откровенно на его тело. Он правда пытается, но эти идиотские мускулы перекатываются под кожей, так что просто невозможно оторвать взгляд. Только когда Дерек замирает, Стайлзу удается посмотреть ему в глаза.  
Он так близко. Очень-очень близко. Они почти касаются носами.  
А потом Дерек снова целует его – осторожно и неспешно. В этот раз выходит по-другому, не так ошеломляюще, но гораздо сильнее. Стайлз жалобно стонет, когда Дерек отодвигается.  
– Прости, – произносит Дерек не особо искренне. В этом он весь.  
Стайлз рвано выдыхает.  
– Почему ты остановился?  
Дерек проводит теплой ладонью по его подбородку.  
– Не хочу слишком увлечься.  
– Но я хочу, – Стайлз шумно сглатывает. – Я хочу, чтобы ты увлекся. Ну пожалуйста, давай.  
– Да? – Дерек проводит большим пальцем по его губам. – А тебе можно остаться на ночь?  
Стайлз слабо кивает.  
– Я же сказал, что не уйду.  
– Ардженты оставили твоему отцу пули с аконитом, – говорит Дерек. – И он показывал их мне, Стайлз. Я хочу быть уверен, что он не убьет меня после того, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать.  
О господи.  
– И что ты собираешься со мной сделать? – чуть дрожащим голосом спрашивает Стайлз.  
Дерек садится и отодвигается.  
– Раздевайся.  
– Что?  
– Одежду снимай, – хмыкает Дерек. – Она мешает.  
– Ты _серьезно_? – все еще недоверчиво уточняет Стайлз.  
Дерек пожимает плечами:  
– На тебе слишком много одежды, чтобы можно было просто содрать ее с тебя.  
– Да ты и впрямь пещерный человек, – бормочет Стайлз. Ему приходится встать, чтобы раздеться, а это означает, что он больше не сможет лениво валяться на кровати. Теперь Дерек лежит, устроившись на подушках и… – О господи, ты что, пялишься?  
– Ага, – без капли смущения признается Дерек.  
– Надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь на стриптиз или что-то такое, – предупреждает Стайлз, стаскивая футболку и небрежно бросая ее на пол.  
Дерек отрывисто смеется, и наверняка где-то в мире ребенок только что пнул котенка.  
– Поверь мне, Стайлз, – отвечает Дерек, все так же смеясь. – Это последнее, чего я от тебя жду.  
Ужасно. Он стоит в одном белье в комнате Дерека Хейла, в то время как сам Дерек Хейл лежит на кровати и насмехается над ним. А все так хорошо начиналось!  
– Ага, понимаю. Очень _смешно_. Я… раздеваюсь для тебя. Обхохочешься просто.  
Дерек закатывает глаза.  
– Иди сюда, – говорит он, жестом подзывая Стайлза. – Перестань вести себя как идиот.  
– Нет, – Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди. Если бы не последний комментарий, он так бы и сделал, но сейчас наоборот буквально прирастает к полу.  
– Стайлз… – вздыхает Дерек, поднимаясь. – Пожалуйста, Стайлз, – а потом, как джентльмен, протягивает ему руку.  
Но Стайлзу такого совсем не надо. Потому что Дерек Хейл не джентльмен. Ему и не нужно. Не для Стайлза. В этом и дело: им не нужно притворяться друг с другом. Это не игра.  
А Дерек Хейл – блохастый оборотень с золотым сердцем.  
– Ты только что назвал меня _блохастым_? – недоверчиво уточняет Дерек.  
– А если и так? – с вызовом спрашивает Стайлз. – Что ты мне сделаешь?  
Дерек раздраженно выдыхает:  
– Знаешь что? – и это, очевидно, риторический вопрос. – Нахуй все, – Дерек внезапно, как зверь, набрасывается на Стайлза. Как хищник. Как голодный хищник, который наконец-то поймал свою добычу.  
Странно, но Стайлзу не больно, когда Дерек впечатывает его в стену. Ему повезло, что он не разбил голову при ударе. Хотя ладонь Дерека, удерживающая его затылок, смягчает удар – на удивление предусмотрительно.  
– О господи, – больше Стайлзу не удается ничего сказать, потому что Дерек снова целует его.  
Поцелуй выходит грязным – таким, когда горячо и влажно, много языка и никакого стыда. Ладони Дерека повсюду, они гладят обнаженную кожу Стайлза, надавливая именно так, что Стайлз буквально теряет сознание от избытка ощущений. Блядь, а потом Дерек двигает бедрами, прижимаясь низом живота, и Стайлз едва не умирает от смущения, потому у него внезапно, хотя и вполне предсказуемо, подгибаются колени. Дерек крепко держит его за талию, не давая упасть. А когда он наконец отстраняется, они оба тяжело дышат.  
– Ты даже… даже не представляешь, как давно я ждал этого, – выдавливает Дерек, задыхаясь.  
Стайлз хочет сказать в ответ что-то сексуальное или хоть немного остроумное, но из-за поцелуя этого у него в голове короткое замыкание и едва не начинается истерика.  
– О господи, – снова повторяет он и начинает смеяться. По-настоящему громко смеяться, как настоящий псих.  
– Знаю, – говорит Дерек, притягивает его ближе, обнимая, и позволяет вцепиться в себя обеими руками, уткнуться в шею и просто смеяться. Стайлз чувствует, как он фыркает от смеха, но ему все равно, потому что Дерек успокаивающе гладит его по спине и вообще ведет себя так, будто не видит в ситуации ничего странного.  
А потом Стайлз спрашивает чуть приглушенным голосом:  
– Теперь мы можем заняться сексом?  
– Да, – выдыхает ему на ухо Дерек, тоже теперь смеясь. – Мы можем делать все, что ты захочешь.  
– Правда? – Стайлз целует Дерека в шею, которая как раз оказывается очень близко.  
– У нас вся ночь впереди, – говорит Дерек и следующее, что Стайлз осознает, – Дерек поднимает его и швыряет на кровать. Стайлз пружинит на матрасе, а потом устраивается на спине и широко улыбается.  
– У тебя охрененный матрац, – сообщает он Дереку.  
– Да? – Дерек приподнимает бровь. – Возможно, я думал о тебе, когда его покупал.  
– Это, – фыркает Стайлз, – самое романтичное, что мне когда-либо говорили. _Самое_.  
Дерек вздыхает и закатывает глаза, но когда ложится, нависая над Стайлзом, то выглядит скорее довольным самим собой.  
– Может, заткнешься наконец и дашь себя поцеловать? – спрашивает он. И в типичной для себя манере не дожидается ответа. А поцелуи с Дереком Хейлом официально становятся для Стайлза любимым времяпрепровождением. О господи. И то, как Дерек Хейл скользит рукой ниже, накрывая ладонью его пах, возбуждает гораздо больше, чем все порно, что Стайлз видел в своей жизни.  
– _Ебать_ , – стонет Стайлз.  
– Мы могли бы несколько месяцев заниматься этим, – говорит Дерек – и, к счастью для него же, в его голосе слышится только досада на самого себя, а не на Стайлза.  
– Несколько месяцев? – Стайлз приподнимает бедра. – И сколько именно?  
– Честно? – Дерек коротко и нежно целует Стайлза в губы. – Я бы трахнул тебя в первый же день после возвращения в Бикон Хиллз, и меня не пришлось бы долго уговаривать, – Стайлзу кажется, что ему грудь наполнили гелием, и это потрясное ощущение. – Если бы только тебя не похитили той ночью.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – информирует его Стайлз, не особо, впрочем, искренне. Зато его самолюбие поглажено – приятно знать, что он нравился Дереку с самого начала.  
– Врешь, – шепчет Дерек, и, если честно, Стайлз рад, что кто-то может видеть его насквозь.  
– Это не было бы враньем, если бы ты не начал что-то вытворять своей ладооооонью, – выдыхает Стайлз, когда Дерек все же возвращается к их изначальному плану и обхватывает рукой член Стайлза. И это гораздо круче, чем когда Стайлз делал это сам.  
И Стайлз наконец получает ответ на свой вопрос. Дереку Хейлу действительно нравятся члены.  
Стайлз кончает позорно быстро. Ему удается продержаться _от силы_ минуты полторы, что, на самом деле, возможно, и к лучшему. У Дерека сухая ладонь, и иначе можно было бы беспокоиться о глупом возможном раздражении, а в его случае можно не беспокоиться. Дерек встряхивает ладонью и вытирает ее.  
– Это было горячо, – говорит он. – Правда.  
– Да? – с сомнением в голосе отзывается Стайлз.  
– Точно, – заверяет его Дерек, кивая на свои натянувшиеся спереди боксеры. Стайлз садится на кровати.  
– Ты разрешишь сделать тебе минет?  
Дерек удивленно смотрит на него:  
– Ты же не ждешь, что я откажусь?  
– Ну, я никогда не делал этого раньше, – поясняет Стайлз. – Так что, вероятно, выйдет не очень.  
Дерек, кажется, старательно сдерживает смех.  
– Если ты будешь следить за зубами, уверен, у тебя все получится.  
Стайлз решает, что ему вовсе не противно делать минет. Вряд ли он в ближайшее время снова встанет перед Дереком на колени, но это вроде бы забавно – и вкус не такой ужасный, как он ожидал. Да и Дерек ведет себя вполне прилично, даже вежливо. Он запускает ладонь в волосы Стайлза и осторожно, без нажима поглаживает затылок.  
Кроме того, он не молчит, подсказывая Стайлзу, что ему нравится. Выходит что-то вроде инструктажа, и это значительно облегчает Стайлзу задачу. И Дерек предупреждает его, когда уже близок, так что Стайлз успевает отодвинуться и довести его до оргазма рукой, полностью избежав дилеммы «глотать или не глотать».  
– Десять из десяти, – подытоживает Стайлз. – Я не прочь отсосать тебе снова.  
Дерек качает головой:  
– Ты псих. Ты и впрямь ненормальный.  
После этого они засыпают. Никаких объятий – да и ладно, Стайлз так устал, что ему плевать. Он спит около часа, пока Дерек не будит его, несильно встряхнув за плечо.  
– Что случилось? – сонно отзывается Стайлз. – Мы наконец будет заниматься _настоящим_ сексом?  
– Нет, – Дерек бросает ему мягкие домашние штаны. – Снаружи бродит Питер. Нужно, чтобы ты помог мне отговорит его от убийства этих охотников, – наверное, Стайлз выглядит разочарованным, потому что Дерек добавляет: – А завтра вечером мы можем заняться сексом.  
– _Ладно_ , – вздыхает Стайлз. – Как думаешь, может, удастся уговорить его привезти нам пиццу? – потому что, раз уж Дерек не собирается его трахать, меньшее, что он может сделать, – это хотя бы накормить его.  
– Можно попробовать, – говорит Дерек. В руках он держит одну из своих бессменных Хенли. – Тебе нужна рубашка?  
– Ага, – хотя его вполне устроила бы и футболка, что на нем была до этого. – Уже придумал, что ему сказать?  
– Нет, – Дерек направляется в выходу и машет Сталзу. – Пойдем, пока он не обратился.  
– Уже иду, – Стайлз кивает и следует за ним.  
Они оба останавливаются на верхней ступеньке, и Дерек поворачивается к нему лицом.  
– И еще кое-что, – говорит он и тянется к Стайлзу. Но Стайлз опережает его буквально на секунду – он обхватывает лицо Дерека ладонями и крепко целует в губы.  
А потом Дерек улыбается своей ужасной улыбкой, и Стайлз думает, что он, кажется, немного влюблен.  
И его это на удивление устраивает.

**Эпилог**

Им и впрямь удается уговорить Питера привезти пиццу. Втроем они устраиваются на диване в пострадавшей гостиной и смотрят _«Полный дом»_ по телевизору, который притащили из другой комнаты. Стайлза все так же преследует ощущение нереальности. Дерек держит его за руку.  
Что случилось с этим миром?  
Следующей ночью Дерек исполняет свое обещание, и Стайлз наконец лишается девственности. Выходит немного неловко, немного больно, с неуместным смехом, но все равно здорово. Они пользуются презервативом, потому что они сознательные взрослые люди, и большим количеством смазки – потому что они не идиоты.  
А потом, когда Стайлз уже почти засыпает, Дерек перекатывается и шепчет:  
– Десять из десяти. Не прочь трахнуть тебя снова.  
И Стайлз едва не задыхается от смеха. Он смеется так, что по щекам катятся слезы. Дерек начинает бить его подушкой, чтобы угомонить, но, конечно, становится только хуже. Стайлз чуть успокаивается, только когда Дерек обхватывает его руками, прижимая к груди. Позже Дерек признается, что он боялся, как бы у Стайлза не случился приступ паники, и предупреждает, что в следующий раз все-таки применит подушку.  
Они засыпают в обнимку, но выдерживают недолго, потому что Стайлз ерзает во сне и постоянно попадает локтем Дереку по лицу. Утром Дерек готовит ему недоваренные яйца и подгоревшие тосты.  
В общем, они жили долго и счастливо, и никого из них больше не похищали.


End file.
